Ubi Caritas
by Schindluder
Summary: Auf dem Weg zu Schwarz.
1. Weiß, wie Schnee

**I. _Ubi caritas et amor, Deus ibi est_**

_**Wo die Güte und die Liebe sind, da ist Gott**_

Schneeflocken gleich, die der nachmittäglichen Hitze unbeeindruckt trotzten, trug der Wind die weißen Blüten der knorrigen Apfelbäume durch die Sommerluft. Lautlos drehten die anmutigen Tänzer auf den flirrenden Sonnenstrahlen ihre Pirouetten, bis sie sich scheinbar müde von ihrem Tanz auf den säuberlich geharkten Wegen und frisch bepflanzten Beeten des unter ihnen liegenden Gartens niederließen.

Geschäftige Insekten flogen von einer Blüte zur nächsten und sammelten den Nektar ein. Alles war von der für den Frühling üblichen Lebensfreude und Geschäftigkeit erfasst. Bis auf eine Ausnahme, die sich an den Rand eines Rosenbeets zurückgezogen hatte und der heiteren Ausgelassenheit der Natur, die sich den Winterschlaf aus den noch etwas erschöpften Knochen streckte, den Rücken zuwandte.

Schwarzer Stoff legte sich einem aufziehenden Unwetter gleich über die zögerlich blühenden Pflanzen. Das schwere Gewebe zerdrückte die filigranen Sprösslinge, die ihre zartgrünen Köpfe, der Winterruhe überdrüssig, gerade erst der Sonne entgegen reckten, und zwang diese wieder zurück zur Erde, deren Schoß sie mühevoll auf dem Weg ans Tageslicht verlassen hatten.

Zwei schmale Hände stützten sich im frisch gejäteten Beet ab und zerquetschten die zierlichen Blütentänzer auf ihren floralen Ruhestätten. Die kalten, klammen Finger krallten sich in die modrige Erde und suchten in dem weichen Boden nach Halt.

Ein unterdrücktes Würgen erklang und kurz darauf ergoss sich ein Schwall halbverdauten Mageninhalts über die aufgeworfene Erde und versickerte in den Furchen des Rosenbeets.

Ruth hustete und spuckte von weiteren Attacken ihres rebellierenden Magens geschüttelt. Die säuerliche Flüssigkeit reizte ihren Hals, der kaum Ruhe fand, um sich von den dauernden Schmerzen zu erholen, die dieses nie enden zu wollenden Erbrechen ihr seit Wochen zufügten. Ihrem Bauch erging es ebenso, auch er schmerzte und krampfte und Ruth ahnte nur zu gut, was das alles heißen mochte.

Ehe ihr Verstand den Gedanken richtig erfassen und in all seiner für sie sicher furchtbar enden werdenden Konsequenzen weiterspinnen konnte, schüttelte ein erneuter Krampf den erschöpften Körper der jungen Nonne.

Die Rosen wiegten ihre Knospenköpfe hin und her, als schwankten sie zwischen Mitleid und Abscheu dessen, was sich zu ihren Wurzeln abspielte.

"Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Ruth erstickt, während sie mit zitternden Händen Erde über das Erbrochene schob, um es vor der Entdeckung durch eine ihrer Mitschwestern zu verbergen.

Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier sah sich Ruth um, doch die anderen Frauen gingen vollkommen ungerührt ihrer Arbeit nach.

Noch hatte niemand Verdacht geschöpft. Zumindest hoffte Ruth das.

Die letzten Wochen waren eine Qual für sie gewesen. Ständig hatte sie sich übergeben müssen und die dauernden Schwindelanfälle taten ihr Übriges dazu. Es war so schlimm, dass sie sich kaum noch traute an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teilzunehmen. Wenn sie dann endlich Appetit hatte, achtete sie stets darauf, etwas zu essen, das ihren Magen nicht allzu sehr belastete.

Die Gartenarbeit, zu der sich Ruth wegen der Übelkeit gemeldet hatte, war nur eine kurzzeitige Erleichterung für die geplagte Nonne. An der frischen Luft zwischen Blumen und blühenden Bäumen war sie zumindest für eine Weile nicht den ganzen Gerüchen ausgesetzt, die im Kloster auf sie einstürmten und ihr den Magen umdrehten, als handele es sich dabei um ein nasses Tuch, das ausgewrungen werden musste.

Den Weihrauchgeschwängerten Gottesdiensten konnte sie dennoch nicht entkommen, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Sie saß mittlerweile immer in einer der hinteren Bänke, um im Notfall die Kapelle so schnell wie möglich nach draußen verlassen zu können.

All das machte ihr unglaubliche Angst, die sie mit niemandem teilen konnte, und bereitete ihr etliche schlaflose Nächte.

Regentropfen gleich fielen ihre Tränen auf den kleinen Erdhügel und versickerten in dem fruchtbaren Boden, dessen tiefster Punkt in schier unvorstellbarer Dunkelheit lag, die jener Schwärze glich, die Ruth mit jedem einzelnen Mal, das sie sich erbrechen musste, fester umschlang und zu ersticken drohte.

Von dort unten krochen sie langsam nach oben; ihre Ängste, die Gestalten angenommen hatten, die weitaus schrecklicher waren, als sämtliche biblische Dämonen. Ruth hörte das Scharren ihrer Krallen, wie sie sich durch die Erde ans Licht kämpften. Sie folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt und waren mittlerweile so laut geworden, dass sie sich sicher war, dass es auch die anderen hören mussten. Und das Schlimmste war, dass ihre Dämonen immun gegen alles zu sein schienen, was sie bisher an Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte.

Etwas in Ruth – ihr letztes bisschen Stolz womöglich – lehnte sich gegen jeden weiteren Gedanken auf, die wie die Blumen in dem sonnigen Klostergarten aufblühten, und die Nonne spürte eine Welle wohltuender, statt saurer Wärme, die aus Richtung ihres gepeinigten Bauches aufbrandete und in ihre Schultern strömte, die sich zu straffen begannen.

Ruth wischte sich die erdverkrusteten Hände notdürftig an ihrer Schürze ab, die sie für die Gartenarbeit trug. Sie schob sich ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und beseitigte mit einem Zipfel ihres schwarzen Gewands die letzten Tränenspuren, ehe sie sich erhob.

Noch etwas unsicher auf ihren zittrigen Beinen stehend klopfte sie sich die Erde von ihren Kleidern und ging zurück ins Hauptgebäude des Klosters.

Nachdenklich sah Iris Ruth entgegen, die mit gesenktem Blick auf sie zukam. Gerne hätte sie gewusst, was ihre Mitschwester in letzter Zeit so quälte und nicht mehr schlafen ließ. Nacht für Nacht weinte sich Ruth in ihrem einsamen Zimmer in den Schlaf und sie musste alles von nebenan mit anhören.

Vergeblich versuchte Iris in dem bleichen Gesicht der jungen Nonne die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden, doch wie eine Barriere, die alle fremden Gedanken abblocken sollte, fiel die dunkle Holztür schwer hinter Ruth ins Schloss und ließ die besorgte Frau draußen stehen.

Es war eine sternenklare, unbewölkte Nacht und das einzige Licht, das durch die hohen Glasfenster der Kapelle fiel, kam vom Mond, der hoch über dem Kloster am Himmel stand und mit seinem kühlen Schein die Welt unter sich beleuchtete.

Die bei Tageslicht bunten Fensterbilder waren in der Dunkelheit lediglich bleiverglaste Konturen ohne Farbe. Die sonst prächtigen Kleider der Heiligen wirkten wie ärmliche Fetzen und ihre Gesichter waren fahl, als wäre alles Leben aus ihnen gewichen. Toten gleich knieten sie auf ihrer Glaserde und hatten die leichenblassen Gesichter mit den flehenden Blicken dem kalten Grau des Himmels zugewandt, der sich unerreichbar weit über ihnen erstreckte und dabei distanzierter denn je wirkte.

An einer Stelle jedoch waren die tristen Wolken aufgebrochen und hatten Engel mit schmutzigen Heiligenscheinen ausgespien. Selbst die eigentlich strahlend weißen Gewänder der Engel, die vom Himmel zu den Betenden hinabstiegen, um ihnen zu verkünden, dass sie erhört wurden, schienen verwaschen. Keine Spur von himmlischem Glanz umgab die unnahbaren Geschöpfe zu dieser dunklen Zeit. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Außer Ruth, die reglos auf einer der Holzbänke in der leeren Kapelle saß, schien es nie jemandem aufgefallen zu sein, wie anders Gottes Boten, die den Menschen, die verlassen auf der Erde wandelten, Trost spenden sollten, im Dunkeln doch aussahen, und auch sie kannte die düsteren Engel erst, seit sie kaum noch eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, obwohl sie bis ins Mark erschöpft war.

Die Blicke weiter auf den Engeln ruhend saß Ruth da und dachte nach.

Die letzten Töne der Vigil waren schon vor Stunden verklungen und seither lauschte sie in die Stille der Kapelle und vor allem in die Stille tief in ihrer Brust. Je mehr sich ihr Bauch zu wölben begonnen hatte, umso stiller war es in ihr geworden. Und je stiller es in ihr wurde, desto lauter hörte sie die eindringlich scharrenden Krallen unter sich. Bald. Bald hatten sie auch die letzte Erdschicht durchbrochen, ohne dass sie noch etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Ruth senkte den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen auf die letzten noch brennenden Kerzen in dem vielarmigen Leuchter, der neben dem Altar stand. Tanzend loderten die Flammen um die Dochte der schlanken weißen Kerzen, die bis auf eine Handbreit herab gebrannt waren. Das schmelzende Wachs zischte und knackte und der Geruch des Paraffin erfüllte die Kapelle und verdrängte das herbe Aroma des Weihrauchs, dessen letzter Hauch noch in der Luft des Gotteshauses lag.

Wie viele nutzlose Bittgesuche hatte sie in der letzten Zeit gen Himmel geschickt, ohne dass sie erhört worden waren. Immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte, die ihre zitternden Lippen fast lautlos verlassen hatten, damit keine ihrer Mitschwestern etwas davon erfuhren.

Quälende Stunden lagen hinter ihr, die zu ebenso quälenden Tagen und Wochen geworden waren, nachdem Ruth die Folgen dessen realisiert hatte, das ihr in ihrer anfänglichen Naivität als etwas so Unschuldiges vorgekommen war, dass sie nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, was es eigentlich tatsächlich war.

Ein leises Schluchzen verließ Ruth' Kehle. Ein paar Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und fielen von ihrem Kinn hinab auf ihre krampfhaft zum Gebet verschlungenen Finger, ehe sie auf den schwarzen Stoff darunter tropften, der noch das verbarg, was ihr Preis für die Momente war, die sie sich unrechtmäßig angeeignet hatte. Die sie gestohlen hatte – von Gott und von jedem einzelnen Menschen, der in ihr ein Bindeglied sah, das sie zwischen ihrer Welt und der unerreichbaren Welt über ihnen darstellen sollte. Diese bedauernswerten Betenden, wenn sie nur wüssten, dass ihr Flehen umsonst war, weil sich eine der Überbringerinnen als Schlange herausstellen würde.

Die Tränen quollen nun ungehindert aus ihren Augen.

Wie nutzlos ihre eigenen Gebete waren, wusste sie auch. Seit vier Wochen hatte sie die endgültige Gewissheit, dass alles Flehen und Weinen nicht ungeschehen machen konnte, was sie insgeheim fürchtete, seit die Arme des einzigen irdischen Mannes, den sie je geliebt hatte, sie wieder freigegeben hatten. Und dennoch hatte es bis heute gedauert, sich das einzugestehen, was sie an ihrem stetig anschwellenden Bauch schon seit Wochen beobachten konnte.

Für andere, ungeschulte Augen mochten diese Veränderungen noch nicht allzu sichtbar sein, was aber auch an ihrer weiten Tunika liegen mochte, doch Ruth, die die Ursache dazu nur zu gut kannte, hatte ängstlich jede einzelne dieser Wandlungen erschrocken verfolgt und mit jeder die prompte Entdeckung durch ihre Mitschwestern gefürchtet. Dabei hatte sie noch so unendlich viele Wochen vor sich.

Ruth' gefaltete Hände lockerten sich ein wenig.

Nur diesen einen Mann hatte sie geliebt.

Das schmerzhafte Kribbeln in ihren Fingern ließ nach und langsam kehrte jegliches Gefühl darin wieder zurück.

Sachte strichen ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht. Die nassen Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen verwischten unter ihren Handflächen, ließen sie all die anderen vergossenen Tränen kurzzeitig vergessen und für einen Augenblick die Erinnerung an jene Momente zurückkehren, deren Schuld sie sich damals nicht hatte stellen wollen. Sie waren viel zu schön gewesen, als dass sie sie hätte als das erkennen können, was sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

Keine einzige der bis dahin nie gekannten Berührungen hatte sie bereut; kein einziges der zärtlichen Worte, das zwischen ihnen gefallen war, und erst recht keinen der unzähligen Küsse, die ihre anfänglichen Zweifel hatten dahin schmelzen lassen.

All das war bei ihr auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen – in mehrerlei Hinsicht.

Ruth' rastlose Hände kamen auf ihrem Mund zur Ruhe. Still verharrten sie auf ihren Lippen, die sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu einem Lächeln bogen.

Und ausgerechnet diese Zeit, die für sie die glücklichste nach all den vergangenen Jahren war, barg nun eine Zukunft in ihrem Schoß, die sich zwischen sie und Gott stellte und mit ihrem täglich größer werdenden Schatten ihren Blick zum Himmel versperrte. Kein Wunder, dass keine ihrer Bitten dort oben angekommen waren.

Ruth' Hände wanderten weiter über ihre Kehle nach unten. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf ihrer hellen Haut. Als ob sie ihren Weg kannten, den das Schicksal ihnen als Ziel bestimmt hatten, glitten sie den rauen Stoff ihres Gewandes hinab, kratzten über den dunklen gestärkten Stoff, bis sie schließlich auf ihrem Unterleib wieder zur Ruhe kamen.

Fest krallten sich die bebenden Finger in Ruth' Bauch, der sich mit jeder Woche, die verging, mehr und mehr zu wölben begann.

Oh, könnte sie diese unselige Frucht doch nur mit ihren eigenen Händen aus ihrem Leib reißen, der dieses ungewollte Stück Fleisch ernährte. Viel mehr war es nicht!

Ruth' Hände ballten sich. Sie erhob sie und zögerte einen winzigen Moment lang, ehe sie auf ihren Bauch hinabfuhren. Wütend trommelten ihre Fäuste auf das weiche Fleisch ein und versuchten das gesichtslose Ding in ihr für all das zu bestrafen, was es ihr antat.

Ruth' Schläge in ihren Bauch wurden immer heftiger, bis ein gellender Schrei die andächtige Stille in der Kapelle zerriss und die Nonne erschrocken zusammenzucken und augenblicklich auf ihrem Platz erstarren ließ.

Das Echo ihres eigenen zornigen Schreis hallte zigfach aus jedem Winkel nach. Wieder und wieder wurde ihr Schrei von der hohen Stuckverzierten Decke zurück geworfen, bis er immer leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verstummte.

Erschrocken schlug sich Ruth die Hände vor den Mund. Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Mühselig zog sie den Atem ein und presste ihn schwer wieder aus ihren Lungen heraus.

Als sich der Krampf in ihrer Kehle endlich wieder löste, brach sie in erneutes Weinen aus, das sie hinter ihren Händen zu verbergen versuchte.

Hoffentlich hatte niemand im Haupthaus ihren Schrei gehört. Den folgenden bohrenden Fragen würde sie nicht mehr lange entkommen können. Doch eigentlich würde sie ihnen ohnehin nicht entkommen. Auch wenn ihre Kleidung jetzt noch den darunter anwachsenden Bauch verbarg, würde irgendwann die Zeit gekommen sein, dass sie keiner Frage mehr ausweichen konnte, weil ihr Zustand einfach unübersehbar sein würde.

Ruth erhob sich und kniete auf der niedrigen Bank vor ihrem Sitzplatz nieder. Ihre Hände bedeckten wieder ihr Gesicht, doch dieses Mal aus Scham.

Unbemerkt von Ruth, die sich jedes weitere sinnlose Gebet verbat, das nicht mehr rückgängig zu Machende doch noch irgendwie ungeschehen zu machen, brach der Morgen an.

Und mit jedem Lichtstrahl, der langsam über den Boden wanderte und die dunklen Ecken des kleinen Gotteshauses eroberte, verlor die Kapelle ihren nächtlichen Schrecken.

Die hohen Wände des Kapellenschiffs mit der wie Finger nach oben hin spitz zusammenlaufenden Decke wirkten nun weniger wie eine Gruft und mehr wie riesige, zum Gebet gefaltete Hände, die sich schützend um Ruth schlossen und die sich grämende Nonne, die einsam in einer der Holzbänke kniete, sorgsam in sich bargen.

Aus den fahlen Figuren der Buntglasfenster wurden lebendig wirkende Wesen, die voller Zuversicht ihre Gesichter zu einem strahlend blauen Himmel empor gereckt hatten, von wo aus sie erhört und von einem halben Dutzend der schönsten Gottesboten empfangen wurden. Die im Dunkel schmutzig scheinenden Gewänder der Engel begannen im weiter anbrechenden Tageslicht mit den weißen Wolken, aus denen sie herabstiegen, um die Wette zu strahlen und auch ihre Heiligenscheine wurden wieder zu goldenen Koronen, die ihre Bezeichnung auch verdient hatten.

Als Ruth endlich erschöpft aufsah, war sie für einen Moment erstaunt darüber, was während der letzten Stunden um sie herum geschehen war.

Eine Lösung war ihr noch immer nicht eingefallen, aber sie hatte endlich das gehabt, was ihr in den vergangenen Wochen die meiste Energie geraubt hatte: sie hatte ihre Ruhe bekommen. Nur für wenige Stunden zwar, aber doch wenigstens so, dass sie völlig alleine mit sich und Gott gewesen war. Und wenn Er schwieg, sollte sie das womöglich auch tun. Vielleicht war es im Augenblick das Beste.

Mühsam erhob sich Ruth aus ihrer knienden Haltung. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank hinter sich und wartete, bis ihre taubgewordenen Beine wieder durchblutet wurden, so dass sie sich nicht darum sorgen musste, die Kapelle verlassen zu können, ohne schon nach einem gegangenen Schritt gleich wieder hinzufallen.

Ihr letzter matter Blick galt dem geschnitzten Holzbild der Heiligen Familie, das die linke Seite der Wand hinter dem Altar zierte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang beneidete sie Maria um ihren hilfreichen Engel, der ihr erschienen war und der jeglichen aufkeimenden Zweifel in den Menschen hinweg gewischt hatte, dass das Kind, das ohne Zutun ihres Mannes in ihr herangewachsen war, nicht ein Kind der Sünde war.

Doch dann besann sie sich. Auch diesem Kind, dessen erwachsenes Ich gleich neben diesem ersten Bild einer glücklichen Familie an ein Kreuz geschlagen worden war, hatte kein Engel helfen können. Und auch bei ihm hatte Er bis zuletzt geschwiegen.

Ruth schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen hinunter.

Sie stand auf und wankte mit zitterigen Schritten zur Tür. Noch ehe das Morgenlob begann, musste sie auf ihrem Zimmer sein, damit niemandem auffiel, dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte. Ruth wollte so wenig Aufsehen erzeugen, wie möglich, weil sie ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange so einfach laufen würde.

Schwungvoll stieß Ruth die schwere Holztür der Kapelle auf und sofort wehte ihr die frische Luft von draußen entgegen. Das salzige Aroma vertrieb die Übelkeit der Schwangerschaft und der in der ungelüfteten Kapelle verbrachten Nacht.

Ruth sog die Luft tief ein, als wäre sie kurz vorm Ersticken gewesen.

Unter dem Kloster, das an einer Klippe direkt am Meer stand, rauschten die Wellen und brachen sich geräuschvoll an dem Strand. Zögerlicher Vogelgesang drang an ihre Ohren und war nach ihrem wütenden Schrei das erste richtige Geräusch, das sie an diesem Tag hörte. Es klang so viel beruhigender als die ständig flüsternden Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die sie unablässig mahnten.

Schützend hielt sich die junge Frau eine Hand vor die Augen, als die ersten Strahlen der über dem Klostergarten aufgehenden Sonne sie blendeten. Ihr wurde schwindelig und einen Augenblick lang fürchtete sie, doch noch ohnmächtig zu werden.

Die kurzzeitige Euphorie über die furchtbare Nacht, die sie erfolgreich hinter sich gelassen hatte, schwand auf der Stelle, als Ruth das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch spürte. Der Schreck darüber, den Morgen wieder mit Erbrechen zu beginnen, ließ kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn ausbrechen. Mit ebenso eiskalten Händen klammerte sich Ruth an dem Geländer fest, das die Stufen der Kapelle hinab zu einem Grasstück führte, und hoffte, es noch rechtzeitig bis dorthin zu schaffen, ehe die Übelkeit sie übermannte.

Wankenden Schrittes taumelte Ruth die Treppenstufen hinab. Etwa in der Hälfte pochte es wieder ganz leicht in ihr und das erste Mal hielt Ruth inne. Das Ziehen und Klopfen kam nicht aus ihrem Magen, der sich zusammenzog, um gleich darauf seinen Inhalt ihre Speiseröhre hinauf zu befördern, nein, das sachte Pochen kam von weiter unterhalb.

Überwältigt ließ sich Ruth auf der Treppe nieder. Ihre Hände ließen das schmiedeeiserne Geländer los und fuhren zu ihrem Unterleib bis unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels, wo sie still verharrten.

Sie musste sich einige Minuten gedulden, in denen sie gebannt in sich hineinhorchte, doch dann fühlte sie es wieder. Etwas klopfte sachte von innen gegen ihren Leib.

Ruth lachte hell auf. Es war tatsächlich nicht ihr rebellierender Magen gewesen, der einen erneuten Schub Übelkeit angekündigt hatte. Das, was sie fälschlicherweise als eine Strafe dessen angesehen hatte, was sie verbrochen hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ihr ungeborenes Kind, das ihr das erste Mal zeigte, dass es keine unheilvolle Ahnung war, sondern tatsächlich existierte und lebte.

"Hallo, Kleines", flüsterte Ruth, ehe ihre Stimme brach.

**II. _Vögel, die nicht singen_**

Wie eine Diebin kam sich Ruth vor, als sie mit dem Stapel Bücher in ihren Armen durch die Bibliothek zu einem der hinteren Tische schlich. Vorsichtig legte sie die Bücher auf der Tischplatte ab und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz, der ihr die Sicht über die gesamte Klosterbibliothek ermöglichte.

Ruth' Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hielt sich eine Hand prüfend auf eine ihrer Wangen, die förmlich zu brennen schienen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie sich sicher war, dass niemand von ihr Notiz genommen hatte, als sie durch die Regale geschlendert und ein Buch nach dem anderen herausgezogen hatte, was in einer Bibliothek auch nichts Verwunderliches sein dürfte. Dass sie dabei auch vor den Büchern über Frauenheilkunde haltgemacht hatte, hatte ihren Blutdruck schließlich so weit in die Höhe getrieben, dass sie fürchtete, man könnte ihr rasendes Herz, dessen Puls in ihrem Kopf heftig klopfte, auch außerhalb ihres Körpers hören.

Schnell hatte sie das Buch, auf dessen Deckblatt das Bild einer Familie zu sehen war, die glücklich auf einer Picknickdecke saß, zwischen die anderen auf ihrem Arm geschoben und war danach noch einmal zu dem Regal mit den Büchern über Gartenbau gegangen.

Jetzt saß sie hier und musste sich bremsen, nicht gleich das Buch mit den fröhlichen Eltern samt pausbäckigem Baby aufzuschlagen.

Stattdessen griff Ruth nach dem Gartenbuch und schlug es wahllos auf irgendeiner Seite auf. Ihre Blicke überflogen unkonzentriert den Text über das richtige Anlegen eines Kräutergartens, ohne ein Wort davon wahrzunehmen. In Wirklichkeit galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Schwestern, die sich vor den Bücherregalen in der Nähe der Tür stehend flüsternd miteinander unterhielten.

Hatte man sie gesehen, als sie das eine Buch genommen hatte? Ruth maß schnell in Gedanken die unterschiedlichen Winkel der Bibliotheksregale ab und welchen Blick man von welcher Stelle aus hatte, doch wenn sie sich nicht irrte, konnte man sie unmöglich von der Tür aus gesehen haben. Das Regal über Frauenheilkunde befand sich seitlich an der Wand und wurde durch mehrere in den Raum hineinragende Regale abgeschirmt, und da sämtliche Regale bis auf den letzten Platz mit Büchern vollgestopft waren, musste ihre Bücherwahl unentdeckt geblieben sein.

Die beiden Schwestern wandten sich Ruth zu, die auf der Stelle auf ihrem Platz erstarrte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickten sie ihr allerdings lediglich zu, ehe sie die Bibliothek verließen.

Jetzt war Ruth alleine in dem stillen Raum. Ihr Herzschlag kehrte zu seiner Normalgeschwindigkeit zurück und Ruth atmete ruhiger.

Sie schob das Gartenbaubuch zur Seite und holte darunter das Buch hervor, das sie eigentlich interessierte. Neugierig schlug sie das Kapitel über den Verlauf einer Schwangerschaft auf und begann zu lesen.

Seit Wochen, oder genaugenommen seit jener Nacht in der Kapelle und dem ersten Mal, dass sie die Bewegungen ihres Kindes gespürt hatte, besuchte sie regelmäßig die Bibliothek. Zuerst nur kurz und ohne dabei das Regal mit den ärztlichen Ratgebern zu beachten. Und nach all dieser Zeit, in der sie immer sicherer geworden war, hatte sie sich heute endlich dazu durchringen können, dieses eine Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen, dessen Titel sie schon so oft im Vorübergehen gelesen hatte: _Meine gesunde Familie_.

Ruth' Finger strichen sachte über die Zeichnung eines Fötus, der mit angezogenen Beinchen und Ärmchen im Bauch seiner Mutter lag.

Wie groß das Baby doch schon war! Ein nahezu perfektes kleines Menschlein mit einem winzigen Herzen, das doch bereits seinen eigenen Rhythmus hatte. Ein kleiner Körper, der immer mehr dem eines fertig ausgebildeten Menschen glich, mit Fingern und Zehen, Nase, Mund und Augen; alles war da. Auch kleine Ohren, deren erstes Lauschen den Geräuschen seiner Mutter galt.

Ruth konnte nur schwer fassen, welch wundersame Ereignisse in ihrem Körper vor sich gingen. Und nichts davon konnte sie mit jemandem teilen. Da war kein Mann, mit dem sie das Heranwachsen ihres gemeinsamen Kindes beobachten konnte und der sie tröstete, wenn es ihr mal schlecht ging. Nicht einmal eine gute Freundin hatte sie.

Das, was da geschah, war eine Sache, die sie mit sich alleine ausmachen musste und die sie noch immer ängstigte, so schön sie auch war.

Ruth seufzte leise.

Sie brauchte Rat, der über das, was in Büchern stand, hinausging.

Noch immer war ihr jeden Tag übel und sie konnte nur wenig essen, ohne dass ihr Magen es nicht gleich wieder hinaus beförderte, obwohl auch in dem Buch stand, dass so etwas meistens nach den ersten drei Monaten wieder verschwand. Sie war kein einziges Mal beim Arzt gewesen und hatte nur die immer häufiger werdenden Bewegungen des Kindes als Zeichen dafür, dass es zumindest noch lebte. Ob es ihm auch tatsächlich gut ging, wusste sie nicht und konnte es nur hoffen.

Und dann war da schließlich auch noch die Geburt, die zwar noch in weiter Ferne lag, aber doch irgendwann eintrat, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie konnte das Kind unmöglich alleine zur Welt bringen. Und was noch unmöglicher war: ihren Bauch so lange vor allen zu verstecken...

Eine Träne tropfte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, mitten auf das Bild des daumenlutschenden Fötus. Schnell wischte Ruth den nassen Fleck vom Papier und schlug das Buch zu.

Sie hatte endgültig genug davon. Von der Heimlichtuerei und von den Sorgen, die all das mit sich brachte.

Niedergeschlagen räumte Ruth die Bücher weg und verließ die Bibliothek.

Mit gesenktem Blick eilte Ruth den langen Flur entlang. Ihre Gedanken schienen ihr vorauszueilen und sie hatte Mühe, sie wieder einzuholen.

Wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, wurde ihr jedes Mal bewusst, wenn sie den Klostergarten betrat. Die Apfelbäume trugen mittlerweile kleine grüne Äpfel, statt weißer Blüten. Noch einige Wochen und sie hatten ihre richtige Größe erlangt. Und noch etwas länger und sie würden sich rot färben, ehe sie gepflückt und über Winter eingelagert werden konnten.

Ebenso war es mit ihrem Kind. Sie hatte mit Hilfe des Buches aus der Bibliothek den März als den Monat errechnet, in dem das Kleine geboren werden würde. Davor lagen noch Monate voller Zweifel und Furcht, enttarnt und aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen zu werden, der für die meisten nur ein Leben voller Entsagungen bedeutete, für sie selbst aber zum Mittelpunkt ihrer Existenz geworden war, die sie nun mit der Schwangerschaft zu einer Entscheidung drängte, die sie möglicherweise nicht treffen wollte.

Ruth' Flucht zurück in ihr Zimmer wurde abrupt gestoppt und das erste Mal, seit sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, sah sie auf.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Schwester Iris." Ruth senkte wieder den Blick und wollte an der anderen Frau vorbeihuschen, als diese jedoch nach ihrem Arm griff und die Flüchtende sanft zurück hielt.

"Ich habe Sie schon gesucht, Ruth", sprach Iris ihr Gegenüber an, das sich kaum getraute, ihre Blicke zu erwidern.

"Worum geht es?" Ruth' Stimme schwankte unwillkürlich und ihr Herz schlug wieder so schnell, dass es ihr den Hals zuschnürte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle vor Iris in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Ich denke, wir müssten miteinander reden", fuhr Iris fort. Ihre Blicke gingen zu Ruth' Bauch hinab, den diese mit ihren Händen unbewusst zu verbergen versuchte, obwohl kaum etwas davon zu sehen war, wenn man es nicht gerade wusste.

Iris ergriff eine von Ruth' eiskalt gewordenen Händen und drückte sie leicht und Ruth, die zu erschrocken über ihr so unvermutet gelüftetes Geheimnis war, öffnete den Mund, um dennoch alles abzustreiten. Die Worte, die ihn verließen, wollten jedoch einfach keinen Sinn machen. Sie hörte nur sich selbst etwas Unverständliches krächzen, ehe ihre Stimme versagte und eine angenehme Stille sich in ihrem Kopf breit machte.

Iris hatte Mühe, die junge Frau aufzufangen, die bewusstlos vor ihr zusammen sank. Die ohnmächtige Ruth vorsichtig stützend, ging sie neben ihr langsam zu Boden. Sorgsam hielt sie Ruth im Arm und winkte eine Schwester zu sich, die die Lage sofort begriff und angeeilt kam, um zu helfen.

Ruth' Bewusstsein kehrte schleppend zurück. Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam und schlossen sich gleich darauf wieder, als sie das Gesicht erkannte, das auf sie hinab sah.

"Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?" Iris klang unvermutet freundlich und Ruth fühlte wie Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln quollen und an ihren Schläfen hinab liefen.

Ja, _was_ hatte sie sich eigentlich gedacht? Viel zu viel, aber andererseits trotzdem nicht genug.

"Ich weiß es nicht", hauchte Ruth verzagt.

Iris' Hand strich Ruth die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Die ältere Schwester lächelte und langsam spürte Ruth die aufkommende Erleichterung darüber, entdeckt worden zu sein, die sogar die Angst vor dem Ausschluss einen Moment lang überwog.

Man gönnte Ruth erst einige Tage ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe, in der man sie von einem Arzt aus dem nahegelegenen Ort untersuchen ließ.

Nachdem es Ruth wieder besser zu gehen schien, bereitete man sie langsam auf die bevorstehende Unterredung mit der Vorsteherin des Klosters vor.

Ruth hätte sich am liebsten wieder in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen, doch der Arzt machte ihr klar, dass sie nicht um eine gründliche Untersuchung im Krankenhaus herumkommen würde, wenn das Kind und sie gesund bleiben sollten.

Nur schwer hatte sich Ruth mit dieser vernünftigen Entscheidung abfinden können und obwohl Schwester Iris ihr versichert hatte, dass ihr weder der Ausschluss aus dem Kloster bevorstand, noch die viel furchtbarere Konsequenz, die das unschuldige Wesen, das sie in sich trug, betraf, stand Ruth nun mit sorgenvoll schwerem Herzen vor dem Büro der Oberin und öffnete erst bei dem erneut erklingenden _'Herein'_ die Tür.

Schwester Iris, die Ruth bereits vor dem Büro der Oberin erwartete, lächelte, als sie das erleichtert wirkende Gesicht ihrer Mitschwester sah. Ruth war noch immer bleich wie ein Laken, doch Iris wusste auch, dass die Vorsteherin eine umsichtige Frau mit langer Erfahrung und einer engelsgleichen Geduld im Umgang mit jungen Nonnen war.

"Sie haben bestimmt Hunger, Ruth, oder?"

Ruth lächelte Iris matt zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich kaum." Ihr Magen bereitete ihr heute wieder mehr denn je Schmerzen. "Ich bin nur müde."

"Dann begleite ich Sie auf Ihr Zimmer und wenn es Ihnen wieder wohler ist, können Sie mir jederzeit Bescheid sagen und ich lasse Ihnen dann eine kleine Mahlzeit bringen."

"Vielen Dank." Ruth ging neben Iris, deren beruhigende Hand sie in ihrem Rücken spürte, den Flur entlang. Wie hatte sie ihre Mitschwestern doch unterschätzt, dachte Ruth stumm.

_'Denken Sie, Sie wären die Erste mit diesem Problem?'_, hatte die Oberin zu ihr gesagt.

Das hatte sie tatsächlich angenommen, doch die Oberin hatte nur leicht ihren Kopf geschüttelt und sie weiter mit einem verständnisvollen Blick angesehen, den Ruth nicht erwartet und zuerst auch nicht hatte deuten können.

_'Sie sind nicht die Erste und werden sicher auch nicht die Letzte sein'_, atemlos hatte Ruth jedem Wort der Oberin gelauscht. _'Wir haben noch immer jeder Frau helfen können, so dass wir auch immer eine Lösung fanden, die Mutter und Kind gleichermaßen von Nutzen war.'_

Da hatte Ruth dann schließlich doch wieder zu weinen begonnen, obwohl sie lange dagegen angekämpft hatte. Auf ihre Frage, ob sie den Orden verlassen musste, hatte die Oberin etwas geantwortet, das Ruth im ersten Moment die ganzen vorangegangenen Worte vergessen ließ.

Ja, sie müsste das Kloster verlassen, jedoch nur bis kurz nach der Geburt.

Was danach käme, hatte Ruth zaghaft wissen wollen.

_'Das, was für Sie am Erträglichsten ist.'_

Instinktiv hatte Ruth gewusst, was die Oberin damit gemeint hatte. Eine Entscheidung hatte die Oberin nicht sofort verlangt. Ruth solle sich zuerst um sich und das Ungeborene kümmern. Es bliebe noch genügend Zeit für einen endgültigen Entschluss, den sie nicht überstürzen durfte.

"Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Iris von Ruth, als sie an deren Zimmer angekommen waren.

Ruth griff nach Iris' Unterarm. "Muss... muss ich das ganz alleine..."

Iris schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, es wird Sie jemand die ganze Zeit begleiten."

"Danke." Ruth' Hand sank hinab und gab den Arm ihrer Begleiterin wieder frei. "Gute Nacht."

Stillschweigend hatte man Ruth' Auszug nur wenige Wochen nach dem Gespräch mit der Oberin aufgenommen. Jede ihrer Mitschwestern nahm es kommentarlos hin, dass sie das Kloster verließ und Ruth fragte sich, wie oft sie selbst schon einer der Nonnen beim Abschied beigewohnt hatte, ohne zu wissen, weshalb sie gehen musste. Spontan fielen ihr ein oder zwei Frauen ein, die das gleiche Problem – wie es die Oberin bezeichnet hatte – wie sie selbst gehabt haben konnten. Und seit heute wusste sie auch um die Bedeutung der 'Kuren', mit denen man den kurzzeitigen Austritt jener Nonnen erklärt hatte, bei deren Weggang sie sich damals nichts gedacht hatte. Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war.

Leichter Zweifel überkam Ruth als sie das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder zivile Kleidung trug. Auf eine befremdliche Art und Weise fühlte sie sich unwohl in den neuen Kleidern, als wäre eine schützende Barriere gefallen, die sie die ganze Zeit um sich herum gehabt hatte.

Wieder so ein Ding, über das sie nie nachgedacht hatte.

Ruth schloss den letzten der großen grünen Knöpfe an ihrer Wolljacke, die so bequem geschnitten war, dass ihr Bauch, dem man täglich beim Runder werden zugucken konnte, möglichst viel Freiheit hatte.

Das Kleine strampelte fröhlich, als wüsste es, dass sie heute Großes vorhatten.

Ruth legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und wartete auf das leichte Klopfen.

Mittlerweile konnte sie verschiedene Bewegungen des Kleinen ausmachen und mit jeder neu entdeckten Regung stieg auch Ruth' Freude über das kleine Wesen an, das in ihr heranwuchs. Sie wusste, wann es schlief, was meistens nicht mit ihrem eigenen Wach- und Schlafrhythmus übereinstimmte, und wusste auch, dass das regelmäßige Zucken Schluckauf war, den das Kleine von Zeit zu Zeit bekam, weil es, wie der Arzt ihr erklärt hatte, Fruchtwasser schluckte.

Ob es wohl ein Mädchen wurde? Oder ein Junge? Diese Frage hatte ihr niemand beantworten können und Ruth merkte, wie ungeduldig sie wurde, je länger die Schwangerschaft andauerte.

Das Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür riss Ruth aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Tür ging auf und Schwester Iris trat ein. "Sind sie fertig?"

"Ja." Ruth nickte Iris lächelnd zu, die die vollgepackte Reisetasche nahm, die neben dem Nachttischschrank auf dem Boden stand, und auf Ruth wartete, die sich noch ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zimmer umsah. Sie hatte kaum persönliche Gegenstände besessen und trotzdem wirkte der kleine Raum nun noch leerer als zuvor.

Der Schreibtisch am Fenster war aufgeräumt und sämtliche noch verbliebenen persönliche Papiere und Dokumente in der abschließbaren Schublade unter der Tischplatte verstaut. Den Schlüssel dazu hatte sie in ihrer Jackentasche. Ruth tastete danach. Er war noch da, sie konnte die Konturen unter dem Stoff ihrer Jacke deutlich spüren. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

Der Schlüssel war für sie zu einem Bindeglied geworden, dessen kühles Metall sie während ihres Verbleibs außerhalb des Klosters mit eben jenem verbinden würde.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, für was sie sich entscheiden würde, wenn das Kleine geboren war. Und niemand drängte sie, eine Antwort darauf zu finden, ganz wie versprochen. Nur der kleine Schlüssel, auf den sie gut aufpassen würde, erinnerte sie daran, irgendwann das zu tun, von dem sie inständig hoffte, dass es das Beste sein würde, wie auch immer jener Entschluss ausfallen mochte.

Ruth gab sich einen Ruck und griff nach dem Regenschirm, der neben der Tür gegen die Wand gelehnt auf sie wartete. Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich doch noch einmal umzusehen und verließ an diesem stürmischen Herbsttag das Kloster auf der Klippe und stieg in das Taxi ein, das vor dem Haupteingang bereits auf sie und ihre Begleiterin wartete und in eine ungewisse, aber nicht weniger aufregende Welt brächte, die sie entweder nur zeitweise oder aber auch für immer aufnehmen würde.

**III. _Glocken, die nicht klingen_**

Wütend hatte der Herbstwind die Bäume durchgerüttelt, dass die alten Äste schwer ächzten, und dabei die buntgefärbten Blätter über die Straßen und den Gehwege verstreut, als hätte er es in diesem Jahr besonders eilig. Und dann, noch ehe die Bäume all ihr Laub hatten loswerden können, fiel bereits der erste Schnee und bedeckte die blutroten Blätter an den Ästen unter sich mit seiner weißen Last.

Ruth und Iris spazierten schweigend durch den Park, der in der Nähe ihrer winzigen Wohnung lag, die sie seit dem Verlassen des Klosters bewohnten.

Die vom Schnee freigeräumten Wege folgten in sanften Bögen einem zugefrorenen See, der in der Mitte des Parks lag. In der Nacht hatte es wieder so viel geschneit, dass die gestern noch im Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelnde Eisfläche nun wieder unter einer dichten Decke lag, die noch keine Spuren der sonst zahlreich den See bevölkernden Schlittschuhläufer aufwies.

Eine angenehme Gewohnheit hatte sich in ihrem Leben eingestellt. Die erste Unsicherheiten waren vorbei und Ruth hatte gelernt, mit vielem umzugehen, das in den ersten Tagen mit solcher Wucht auf sie eingestürmt war, dass sie am liebsten nur noch in der Wohnung geblieben wäre.

Iris hatte all das mit einer Gelassenheit hingenommen, dass Ruth mit jedem Tag, den sie Iris besser kennenlernte, ahnte, dass eben diese freundliche Schwester, die man ihr zur Begleitung mitgegeben hatte und deren Gesellschaft sie nicht mehr missen wollte, schon öfter solche Reisen unternommen hatte. Sie begleitete sie wie selbstverständlich zu allen Arztterminen und gab acht, dass es Ruth und dem Baby gut ging.

Selbstverständlich hatte Ruth Iris nie direkt danach gefragt, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte, aber es gab eben die Dinge, die man nicht erst auf ihre Richtigkeit hin überprüfen musste, um die Wahrheit bestätigt zu bekommen. Und aus eben diesem Grund hielt es Ruth für besser, es auch so zu belassen, obwohl sie sich manchmal schon wünschte, dass man ihr bei der noch ausstehenden Aufgabe ein wenig unter die Arme griff.

Wehmütig dachte Ruth an die bevorstehende Adventszeit, die sie besonders gerne in dem Kindergarten begangen hatte, der ihrem Kloster angehörte. Kinder hatten eine ganz eigene Art, sich an dieser Zeit zu freuen, deren Erinnerung an die eigene vergangene Kindheit erst wieder fühlbar zurückkehrte, wenn man selbst sah, wie Kinderaugen leuchteten, wenn sie die festlich geschmückten Räume betraten und mit staunend offenen Mündern den Geschichten lauschten, die von dem Fest erzählten, das sie Jahr für Jahr wieder begeisterte, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie es feierten.

Wie an jedem Tag beendeten Ruth und Iris ihren Spaziergang in dem kleinen Café, das am See lag und von dessen Frontseite aus man einen guten Blick auf den See und die umliegenden Wege hatte. Im Sommer musste es wunderschön sein, bei Kaffee und Kuchen unter einem der großen Sonnenschirme auf der Terrasse zu sitzen und den zahlreichen Spaziergängern zuzusehen.

Ruth wandte den Blick von der verschneiten Terrasse mit den abgedeckten Sonnenschirmen ab und hin zu dem Kuchen, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie stach die Gabel in den Kuchen und teilte bedächtig ein Mundgerechtes Stück davon ab. Eine halbe Kirsche löste sich aus dem Kuchenstück und fiel auf die blütenweiße Tischdecke.

"Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte Ruth unvermittelt.

Iris setzte ihre Teetasse ab, aus der sie gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte, und sah Ruth gespannt an, die ihre Blicke nun erstaunlich selbstbewusst erwiderte. "Und wie?"

Ruth' Schmerzensschreie waren bis in das kleine Wartezimmer zu hören, in dem Iris saß und versuchte, durch Gebete der nur einige Türen weiter entfernt leidenden Frau nahe zu sein.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich teilweise taub an, so fest hatte sie sie ineinander verschlungen. Ruth schien in der Tat für alles büßen zu müssen, was sie sich an Schuld aufgeladen hatte – und das bereits seit mehreren Stunden.

Ruth' vorerst letzter Schrei verklang, ohne dass ein weiterer folgte und Iris atmete erleichtert auf. Müde lockerte sie den Griff ihrer Hände. Sie dachte an den Schlüssel, den ihr Ruth an dem Tag statt einer Antwort gegeben hatte, als sie ihr im Café mitteilte, sich entschieden zu haben, ob sie wieder in den Konvent zurückkehre oder nicht. Und Iris hatte auch ohne weitere Erklärung verstanden, was das bedeutete. Dennoch war sie bei der jungen Frau geblieben, die trotz dieser eigentlich für sie erfreulichen Entscheidung, die letzten Tage vor der Geburt immer stiller geworden war.

Erschöpft sank Ruth auf die Liege zurück. Ihr Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß und Tränen und sie zitterte vor Anstrengung. Sie hatte mit Schmerzen gerechnet, aber nicht mit solchen, die wie ein Orkan auf sie einstürmten und sich anfühlten, als würde sie in unzählige Stücke gerissen. Kaum war eine Wehe abgeklungen, kündigte sich bereits die nächste an.

Jetzt dauere es wirklich nicht mehr lange, hatte ihr die Hebamme tröstend versichert, doch Ruth konnte sich das Ende dieser Qualen einfach nicht vorstellen.

Ein erneuter Schmerz, der ihr die Luft rauben wollte, schoss in ihren Unterleib und ließ Ruth sich wieder aufbäumen.

Ihre Finger krallten sich mit Anschwellen der Wehe immer fester in das weiße Laken, auf dem sie lag, bis sie meinte, es im nächsten Moment zerrissen zu haben. Der schmerzende Druck in ihrem Unterleib wuchs weiter und weiter an, so dass Ruth sicher war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später war er vergangen und die junge Frau konnte einige schnelle Atemzüge nehmen.

"Sehr schön, Ruth, das war das Köpfchen. Das Schlimmste haben Sie hinter sich", machte die Hebamme ihr Mut. "Nur ein letztes Mal noch pressen und dann haben Sie auch schon Ihr Baby."

Ruth schloss die Augen. Sie wagte nicht, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als an diese eine letzte Wehe.

Der zögerliche Schrei, der gleich darauf erklang, verwirrte die junge Frau zunächst, bis sie realisierte, dass es tatsächlich geschafft war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ein kleines nass glänzendes Bündel, das die Hebamme hochhielt, damit sie sich das Ergebnis dieser unmenschlichen Schmerzen betrachten konnte.

Sie konnte keine Ähnlichkeit zu den hübschen Babys in dem _Meine gesunde Familie_-Buch feststellen. Der kleine Körper, der noch immer durch die Nabelschnur mit ihr verbunden war, war verschrumpelt als sei er bereits vergreist und an manchen Stellen klebte Blut – ihr Blut. Es war so gar nichts Schönes daran.

'_Wie furchtbar_', dachte Ruth und erschrak in der gleichen Sekunde. Die Hebamme schien ihre Gedanken auf ihrem erschütterten Gesicht abgelesen zu haben, denn sie lächelte sie an.

"Warten Sie, bis er gebadet ist."

"Er?", hakte Ruth nun aufmerksam geworden nach.

"Ja, Sie haben einen kleinen Sohn." Die Hebamme wartete, bis der Arzt die Nabelschnur durchtrennt hatte und verschwand dann mit dem Baby aus Ruth' Gesichtsfeld.

Erfolglos versuchte Ruth, der Hebamme mit den Blicken zu folgen. Sie hörte, wie hinter ihr ein Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde und das Wasser in das Becken lief. Ruth spürte eine undefinierbare Angst, die kurz in ihr aufkam. Was, wenn Iris sie falsch verstanden hatte? "Darf ich ihn halten?"

"Natürlich", antwortete die Hebamme amüsiert, "aber erst, wenn er sauber und angezogen ist."

"Dann ist gut", murmelte Ruth erleichtert und schloss die Lider.

Als Ruth ihre Augen wieder aufschlug fühlte sie sich schon viel besser. Ihr Unterleib schmerzte zwar noch immer, aber nicht mehr auf die Art wie während der Geburt. Das Plätschern des Badewassers war vergangen und Ruth setzte sich langsam auf, bereit, ihr Baby endlich in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Kann ich ihn jetzt haben?", fragte sie die neben ihr sitzende Person, die den Kopf hob, als sie Ruth' Stimme hörte.

Im gleichen Augenblick erkannte Ruth die Frau neben sich und ihr Lächeln verschwand auf der Stelle aus ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt sah Ruth auch, dass sie nicht mehr im Kreißsaal lag, sondern in einem Krankenzimmer.

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Ruth. "Wo ist er?"

"Er schläft", antwortete Iris ruhig. Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und rückte näher zu Ruth' Bett hin.

"Wann darf ich ihn denn endlich sehen?"

"Sie sollten sich zuerst Ihre verdiente Ruhe gönnen." Iris strich Ruth über die verschwitzte Stirn. "Sie müssen sehr erschöpft sein."

Ruth nickte stumm und sank zurück. Die kühle Hand, die ihr weiter über die Stirn strich, ließ sie bald wieder in Schlaf fallen.

Drei Tage waren nun schon seit der Geburt ihres Sohnes vergangen. Drei Tage, in denen sie ihn nur das eine Mal kurz nach der Geburt gesehen hatte.

Den ersten Tag hatte sie fast völlig verschlafen und die letzten beiden mit nahezu pausenlosem Nachdenken verbracht. Mittlerweile drehten sich ihre Gedanken nur noch im Kreis, als wollten sie einfach keinen weiteren Weg mehr suchen.

Ruth dachte, dass es nun mal eben manchmal so war, dass man irgendwann am Ende aller Gedanken ankam und nichts mehr weiter darauf wartete, neu aufgegriffen zu werden. So wie bei ihr.

Das kühle, glatte Metall des Schlüssels hatte sich in Ruth' Hand aufgewärmt und ihrer Körpertemperatur angepasst, so lange hielt sie ihn nun schon fest. Sie hatte ihn sich heute von Iris geben lassen und seither keinen Moment mehr aus der Hand gelegt. Sie hatte sich auch nicht darüber gewundert, weshalb die Nonne ihn bereits dabei gehabt hatte, ohne dass sie von Ruth' Entschluss hätte wissen können. Wahrscheinlich war sie selbst die Einzige, der der Zusammenhang nicht klar gewesen war.

Ruth nahm den Schlüssel in die linke Hand und langte mit der rechten nach dem Fenstergriff.

Der Nachtwind, der ihr durch das geöffnete Fenster entgegenschlug war frisch, als würden die letzten Wintertage noch in ihm stecken, doch es roch bereits nach Frühling.

Ruth schob den Besucherstuhl, auf dem bis eben noch Schwester Iris gesessen hatte, näher zu dem Fenster hin und stieg darauf. Sie erschauerte unwillkürlich als ihr nackter Fuß das kalte Fensterbrett berührte. Sie hielt sich an dem Fensterkreuz fest und zog sich weiter hoch, bis auch ihr anderer Fuß auf dem schmalen Brett stand.

Der Wind frischte auf und blähte das Nachthemd der jungen Frau auf.

Ruth wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick unter sich. Drei Stockwerke tiefer fuhr gerade ein Auto auf den Parkplatz. Vielleicht ein frischgebackener Vater, der seine Frau und sein Baby besuchte oder sogar abholte, um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen, wo der Rest der Familie auf sie warten würde. Eine der glücklichen Familie, wie auf dem Deckblatt von _Meine gesunde Familie_. Ruth lächelte. '_Deine gesunde Familie_', fügte sie in Gedanken an den unbekannten Mann adressiert hinzu, der auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zuhastete.

Die nächste Windböe riss zuerst an ihr und versuchte, sie ins Zimmer zurückzuziehen, ehe sie sie aus dem Fenster zu drücken schien. Es war wie eine Aufforderung, der sie endlich auch nachgeben wollte.

Ruth' Hand, die das Fensterkreuz umklammert hielt, lockerte sich, während die Hand mit dem Schlüssel sich fester um eben diesen schloss. Sie tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne, bis sie den Rand des Fensterbrettes unter ihren Zehen fühlte.

"Um Himmels Willen", ertönte ein erschrockener Aufschrei hinter Ruth.

Ruth drehte sich um und sah eine Krankenschwester in der geöffneten Zimmertür stehen. Der Durchzug, der herrschte, zerrte an einigen ihrer Haare, die sich aus ihrem sorgsam geflochtenen Zopf gelöst hatten. Die schreckgeweiteten Augen in dem bleichen Gesicht waren starr auf Ruth gerichtet, die noch immer auf dem Fensterbrett stand, einen halben Schritt davon entfernt, zu springen.

'_Nein, um meiner Willen und um seiner_', dachte Ruth bitter.

"Bitte, tun Sie das nicht", flehte die Krankenschwester Ruth an, die nicht schien, als überzeuge sie das. "Warum auch immer Sie das tun möchten, denken Sie doch noch einmal nach", fuhr die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme fort. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und ihre Hände krallten sich Haltsuchend in den gestärkten weißen Stoff ihrer Schwesterntracht.

Sie war noch ziemlich jung, fiel es Ruth auf. Vermutlich eine Schwesternschülerin. Ruth' Blicke wanderten wieder zu dem Parkplatz unter sich, der, bis auf die hohen Lampen, in der Dunkelheit lag. Die Lichtpunkte verschwammen vor Ruth' Augen.

"Wie sieht er aus?" Ruth hatte ihre Tränen erst hinunterschlucken müssen, ehe sie diese vier Worte aussprechen konnte, ohne dass ihre Stimme gleich wieder versagte.

Die junge Schwester kostete es mehr Mühe, der Frau, die mit wehendem Nachthemd im geöffneten Fenster stand, zu antworten. "Wann wurde er denn geboren?"

"Vor drei Tagen", hauchte Ruth fast unhörbar, doch die Schwester, die aus Angst, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen, sich so sehr auf Ruth konzentrierte, verstand sie.

Die Krankenschwester zwang sich dazu, zu lächeln, obwohl ihr ganz und gar nicht danach zumute war. "Der-der kleine Blonde also."

"Ja?" Ruth lachte und weinte nun in einem, als sie sich ihren Sohn vorzustellen versuchte.

Die Schwester biss sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich war der Blonde ihr Sohn, es war das einzige Kind, das an jenem Datum zur Welt gekommen war. Und es war das einzige, das in einigen Tagen nicht von seiner leiblichen Mutter abgeholt werden würde, ganz gleich, ob sie sprang oder nicht.

"Kommen Sie doch bitte wieder rein, dann kann ich Ihnen von ihm erzählen", flehte die junge Frau Ruth an. Sie rang die Hände, als wolle sie nach Ruth greifen, was wegen der Entfernung allerdings mehr als unmöglich war.

Einen winzigen Moment dachte Ruth über das Angebot nach. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Die Schwester hatte Ruth' Zögern bei ihrem Vorschlag, ihr mehr über ihren Sohn zu erzählen, sehr wohl bemerkt und blitzschnell daraus geschlossen, dass darin eventuell ihre einzige Chance lag, die Frau, die ihr Baby offenbar seit seiner Geburt nicht hatte sehen dürfen und die sich nun aus wahrscheinlich diesem Grund auch aus dem Fenster stürzen wollte, von genau diesem Vorhaben abzubringen.

"Er hat ein Stupsnäschen", redete die Krankenschwester einfach drauflos, ohne Ruth jedoch aus dem Blick zu lassen. "Und während er trinkt schläft er immer wieder ein und – und – und wenn er schläft, dann seufzt er manchmal ganz leise, und seine Augen-", die junge Frau unterbrach sich selbst zum Luftholen und schniefte.

"Was denn?", rief Ruth. "Was ist mit seinen Augen?"

Die Schwesternschülerin wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Sie sind noch ganz dunkel wie zwei tiefe Seen und man sieht noch nicht, welche Farbe sie haben, aber die Schwester sagte, dass sie noch heller werden. Und er schaut einen manchmal ganz still an, ohne wegzugucken, als warte er darauf, dass man etwas zu ihm sagt."

Unter sich hörte Ruth den Schlüssel auf dem Asphalt aufschlagen. "Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Die Krankenschwester nickte eifrig. Sie hätte der Frau jeden Wunsch erfüllt, wenn es sie nur dazu brachte, nicht zu springen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah sie Ruth dabei zu, wie sie langsam von dem Fensterbrett hinunter auf den Stuhl stieg. Als ihre Füße sicher auf dem Boden standen, atmete sie erleichtert aus.

"Da drüben liegt er." Die Schwester deutete auf das Bettchen, das zwischen drei weiteren an der Wand aufgereiht stand.

Ruth musste ihre Augen anstrengen, um etwas zu sehen, denn die einzige Lichtquelle in dem stillen Raum kam von einer Schreibtischlampe, die ein mattes Gelb von sich gab, das gerade stark genug war, um seine direkte Umgebung zu erhellen.

Zögernd ging Ruth auf die Bettchenreihe zu. Sie spürte die Blicke der Schwester in ihrem Rücken und wusste auch, was diese sich gerade fragen mochte. Jeder einzelne Schritt war schwer für sie, denn es war zweifellos das letzte Mal, dass sie ihren Sohn sehen würde.

Das Erste, was Ruth bemerkte, war das kleine Schild, das am Fußende des Bettchens befestigt war und das Ruth den Atem verschlug. Dabei waren es nur einige Buchstaben und Zahlen. J, männlich, und das Geburtsdatum samt Zeit. Das Herz brach ihr erst der kleine Zusatz: z. A. - zur Adoption.

Ruth' Knie wurden weich und sie fürchtete, im nächsten Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden. Wenn das passierte, drohten nicht nur ihr, sondern auch der Schwester, die so freundlich gewesen war, sie zu ihrem Sohn zu bringen, die Entdeckung. Für sie selbst würde das keine Konsequenzen haben als sie ohnehin schon zu bewältigen hatte, aber bei der jungen Schwester war sie sich nicht sicher.

Tapfer straffte Ruth ihren Rücken und warf den ersten richtigen Blick auf ihr schlafendes Baby. Sie musste sich die Hände vor den Mund halten, um das entzückte '_Oh_' zu unterdrücken, das ihr beinahe raus gerutscht wäre.

Die Schwester hatte Recht behalten. Sein Haar war so hell, dass man es kaum sah, und so zart wie der Flaum eines Kükens. Auch die Wimpern und die Augenbrauen waren ebenfalls so hell, dass man sie kaum erkennen konnte. Er war sauber und sein Gesicht glatt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das schrumpelige Wesen, das man ihr direkt nach der Geburt gezeigt hatte.

Ruth streckte die Hand aus und strich sachte über das Köpfchen des Kleinen, der sofort auf die Berührung reagierte. Er kräuselte die kleine Stirn, schlief aber ruhig weiter.

"Er ist der Ruhigste hier", flüsterte die Schwester, die an die andere Seite des Bettchens herangetreten war und Mutter und Sohn beobachtete.

Ruth' Mund bog sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Hand glitt über die Hand ihres Sohnes, die dieser zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Als er wieder die Berührung spürte, streckten sich die kleinen Finger. Ruth strich über jeden und dachte wehmütig darüber nach, das diese Hände bald nach Spielzeug greifen würden, das nicht sie gekauft hatte – oder schlimmer: dass er die Ärmchen nach einer Frau ausstrecken würde, von der er dachte, dass es seine Mutter sei. Und in ein paar Monaten würde der kleine rote, leicht geöffnete Mund zu einer Fremden _Mama_ sagen, ohne dass sie es je hören würde, obwohl es eigentlich ihr zustand.

Ruth schluchzte leise auf und auf der Stelle verzog der Kleine auch seinen Mund.

Hastig blinzelte Ruth die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Sie wollte nicht, dass das letzte Mal, dass sie ihren Sohn sah, mit Tränen für sie beide endete.

Die Schwester strich ihr mitfühlend über den Arm und Ruth lächelte gequält. "Was bedeutet das 'J'?"

"Dass er das zehnte Kind ist, das-", die junge Frau unterbrach sich selbst. Sie wandte die Blicke von Ruth ab, die auf die Antwort gewartet hatte und sich nun das Ende des Satzes anhand der Reaktion der Schwester selbst zusammenreimte.

"Schon gut." Ruth beugte sich zu ihrem schlafenden Sohn hinab und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf das Köpfchen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Wenn sie je etwas vergessen sollte, dann durfte es alles sein, aber niemals wie ihr Sohn an jenem Tag ausgesehen oder gerochen hatte, als sie fast aufgegeben hatte und beinahe weder das eine noch das andere hatte kennenlernen dürfen.

Ruth richtete sich auf. Es fiel ihr schwerer, ihren Blick von ihrem Sohn abzuwenden, als es ihr gefallen war, von dem Fensterbrett hinunter zu steigen, und trotzdem wusste sie, dass es nicht anders möglich war – nicht, so lange Er schwieg.

"Danke", sagte Ruth leise zu der jungen Krankenschwester, dann verließ sie ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen das Neugeborenenzimmer.

Den Blick auf ihre gefalteten Hände gerichtet, saß Ruth im Wartezimmer der Wöchnerinnenstation und wartete auf Iris, die ihnen ein Taxi bestellte, das sie in ihre Wohnung zurückbringen sollte.

Ihre Tasche hatte Iris bereits mitgenommen und Ruth musste nur noch ihre Entlassungspapiere in Empfang nehmen, danach konnte sie endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen und versuchen, so zu tun, als ob sie mit allem klarkäme. Und für den Fall, dass es nicht mit dem sich-selbst-etwas-vormachen klappte, hatte man ihr ein Röhrchen gegeben, das vollgepackt mit kleinen unschuldig weißen Tabletten war, die ihr beim Vorgaukeln helfen sollten. Ruth hatte sie, nachdem sie das Untersuchungszimmer verlassen hatte, direkt in einem der Mülleimer entsorgt.

Eine helle Kinderstimme riss Ruth aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob den Blick. Durch die geöffnete Tür des Wartezimmers sah sie ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Flur, das einen Stoffhasen im Arm hielt und ungeduldig an der Hand des Mannes zog, der sie begleitete.

"Schnell, schnell", rief die Kleine aufgeregt.

Der Mann, sicher ihr Vater, lachte und stellte eine mit buntem Stoff ausgeschlagene Tragetasche, die er in der anderen Hand gehalten hatte, zu Boden. "Wir müssen erst auf Mama warten."

"Ich will ihn sehen!" Die Kleine hüpfte wie ein Gummiball vor ihrem Vater herum, der sich von ihr abwandte und nach etwas Ausschau zu halten schien. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er winkte jemandem zu, der noch außerhalb von Ruth' Sichtfeld lag.

"Schau, da ist Mami ja", sagte er zu seiner Tochter, die noch immer herum hüpfte und dabei '_Ich will ihn sehen, ich will ihn sehen_' in Endlosschleife sang.

Eine Frau in Ruth' Alter gesellte sich zu den beiden. Sie hielt eine Mappe in der Hand, die sie dem Mann strahlend präsentierte. "Alles erledigt, wir können ihn abholen."

Unwillkürlich horchte Ruth auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Und wenn doch, warum hatte es ausgerechnet heute sein müssen?

Aus scheinbar weiter Entfernung nahm Ruth die helle Stimme des kleinen Mädchens wahr, das ein langgezogenes 'Jaaa' jubelnd von sich gab, ehe es von seinen Eltern ermahnt wurde, leiser zu sein.

Ruth' Hände wurden eiskalt. Wo blieb nur die Schwester mit ihren Papieren? Sie wollte, nein, sie _musste_ hier weg.

Schockiert saß Ruth da und horchte ihrem eigenen Herzschlag, der hektisch in ihren Ohren pulsierte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen. Ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen sah sie den sich schleppend vorwärts kriechenden Zeigern der Uhr zu, die über der Tür des Wartezimmers hing.

Sie überlegte, ob sie aufstehen und einfach gehen sollte - die Papiere konnte man ihr sicher auch zuschicken -, doch sie ahnte, dass ihre Beine nachgeben würden, sollte sie auch nur einen Schritt tun. Aber noch hatte sie die Gelegenheit, sich zusammenzureißen und zu gehen.

Wie betäubt blieb Ruth sitzen, bis der Minutenzeiger der Uhr eine halbe Runde um das Zifferblatt geschafft hatte.

Sich nähernde, bekannte Stimmen verdrängten Ruth' Konzentration auf ihren eigenen Puls, der sich im selben Moment wieder zu beschleunigen begann. Und dann standen sie wieder da auf dem Flur und waren ihre eigene _Meine gesunde Familie_.

Atemlos sah Ruth zu, wie die Frau das Baby in ihrem Arm sanft hin und her wiegte. Deutlich sah man die hellblonden Haare, die Ruth so sehr an ein Küken erinnert hatten. Die Frau beugte den Kopf zu dem Kleinen hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm, wie Ruth an ihrem sich bewegenden Mund erkennen konnte. Was es war, konnten nur der Kleine, der Vater, der seine Tochter auf dem Arm hielt, damit diese ihr neues Familienmitglied bestaunen konnte, und sie selbst hören.

Ruth' Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Es war _ihr_ Sohn, den die Fremde da im Arm hielt! _Ihr_ Sohn, dessen Duft nach Babycreme und Milch sie riechen konnte, wenn sie die Augen schloss! _Ihr_ Sohn, den sie gleich in einer fremden Tragetasche in ein fremdes Leben brachten, damit er dort eine Mama, einen Papa und eine kleine Schwester haben konnte, statt nur einer Mama und sonst nichts.

Dass sie weinte, spürte Ruth erst, als die Tränen auf ihre verkrampften Hände hinab tropften. Hatte sie sich vielleicht doch falsch entschieden? Oder wollte sie das nur denken, weil sie den Drei da draußen, die durch ihr Baby auf eine Vier angestiegen waren, ihr Glück nicht gönnte? Weil sie schon glücklich waren, bevor sie das für sie fremde Kind zu sich geholt hatten und jetzt zwei Kinder hatten, während sie ihr einziges hergegeben hatte, um auf eine Antwort zu warten, die sie nicht mehr haben wollte.

Ruth fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als der Vater, der einen Fotoapparat in der Hand hielt, sich nach jemandem umsah, der sie Vier für ewig an einen der wohl schönsten Tage erinnern würde, den sie als neue Familie begonnen hatten. Zum Glück hatte er sie nicht gesehen.

Ruth würde nie ein Bild ihres Sohnes besitzen. Nur ihre Erinnerung würde Bilder dieses kleinen Wesens schaffen, die nie vergilben würden - die aber auch nie erneuert werden könnten. Für sie würde er immer nur ein paar Tage alt bleiben, mit den gleichen blonden Haaren, die so zart wie Daunen waren. Und immer würde ihre letzte Erinnerung diese sein, dass ihr Sohn sie auf den Armen fremder Menschen verließ.

Ruth bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie die Vier gingen. Dieses Bild würde sie ihrer Erinnerung verbieten.

**IV. _Kinder, die nicht lachen_**

_Natürlich werden die Kinder an Menschen in der Umgebung vermittelt, es sind ja nicht nur Kleinkinder, sondern auch ältere darunter, die man nicht aus ihrem gewohnten Umfeld reißen möchte._

_Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ja, es wird alles überprüft, ehe man die Kinder in ihre neuen Familien lässt. Man ist sehr sorgfältig dabei._

_Sie müssen nicht weinen, Ruth, er wird es gut haben._

_Haben Sie noch die Tabletten, die man Ihnen im Krankenhaus gab? Nein. Na gut, dann werden wir Ihnen neue holen lassen. Sie müssen sie aber wirklich nehmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich weiter so quälen._

_Beruhigen Sie sich doch, ich verstehe ja, dass es ein furchtbarer Verlust für Sie ist, aber denken Sie doch bitte auch an das Kind..._

_Wie heißt er denn?_

_Jei?_

_Was für ein hübscher Name. Möchtest du nicht zu den anderen Kindern gehen? Schau mal, hier kannst du deine Straßenschuhe aus- und deine Hausschuhe anziehen. Und deine Jacke hängen wir an den Haken darüber._

_Kannst du dir merken, wo dein Platz ist? Siehst du das Bild? Das musst du dir gut merken. Richtig, es ist der kleine schwarze Hund._

_Jetzt sag deiner Mama Auf Wiedersehen und dann gehst du spielen. Die anderen Kinder warten schon auf dich._

"Die Schwester sagt, dass die Augen noch heller werden."

Ruth sah sich um. Sie kniete auf dem Boden. Um sie herum lagen drei gekrümmte Körper, deren Augen geschlossen waren und es für immer bleiben würden.

Ihre Hände schmerzten. Aber nicht so sehr, wie ihr Herz schmerzte, seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, kurz nachdem ihr Sohn es auf den Armen dieser Fremden getan hatte.

Sie wusste noch, wie erstaunt Iris sie angesehen hatte, als sie sie tränenüberströmt im Wartezimmer vorfand. Kein Wort, warum es ihr so schlecht ging, hatte sie über die Lippen gebracht und Iris hatte sie schweigend in den Arm genommen.

Unzählige Male hatte sie sich seither gewünscht, zu hören, wie seine Stimme klang und zu sehen, welche Augenfarbe er denn nun bekommen hatte.

Wie honiggelbe Bernsteine sahen sie aus. Aufgeweckt und neugierig hatten sie Ruth angeblickt, als er eines Tages an der Hand seiner Mutter vor ihr gestanden hatte und leise auf die Frage, wie er denn hieße, antwortete.

"Jei."

Was für ein Zufall, dachte Ruth, dass ausgerechnet Kind-J am Ende Jei genannt worden war. Und was für ein Zufall, dass sie sich wiedersahen.

Die Frau hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wem sie sich da gegenüber befand, als sie ihren Sohn eines Tages ausgerechnet in den Kindergarten und die Vorschule des Klosters gebracht hatte, in dem seine leibliche Mutter lebte.

Sie seien erst vor Kurzem hierher gezogen. Sie hatten weiter an die Küste gewollt, wo die Luft besser war. Ihre Tochter hatte Probleme mit der Atmung.

Ganz kurz flackerte in Ruth Mitleid mit dem Mädchen auf. Aber sie sah nicht mehr hin. Nein, sie war stark genug, diesen Tag vergessen zu können. Sie hatte Übung darin bekommen, Dinge zu vergessen, die zu schmerzhaft waren, um sie zu ertragen.

Gebannt sah Ruth den kleinen Jungen an, der stumm auf seine Eltern hinabsah, die sich nicht mehr regten. Er streckte die Hand nach der Frau aus und berührte sie sachte an der Schulter.

"Mama?"

Ruth durchfuhr ein glühendes Schwert, das sich direkt in ihr Herz bohrte, in gleicher Höhe wie '_z. A._'.

"Jei", flüsterte sie leise, der erst jetzt zu merken schien, dass Ruth da war.

"Was ist mit meiner Mama?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Ruth lächelte schwach. "Komm her."

"Haben Sie sich wehgetan, Schwester Ruth?"

"Ja, aber das ist nicht mehr schlimm." Das Messer in Ruth' blutiger Hand zitterte.

Wie ein Kaninchen, das vor einer Schlange saß, folgte Jei mit seinen Blicken der glänzenden Klinge, die sich vor ihm in die Luft erhob.

"Soll ich es nehmen, damit Sie aufstehen können?"

Jetzt war es Ruth, die wie hypnotisiert den kleinen Händen zusah, wie sie sich dem Messer näherten.

"Was ist mit meiner Mama?" Die kleinen Hände, die Ruth damals so winzig vorgekommen waren, schlossen sich um den Griff des Messers und um ihre Hände, die es hielten und auf ihn richteten, und wollten es ihr abnehmen.

Ruth vergaß einen Moment, was sie vorgehabt hatte. Sie sah in die Augen ihres Sohnes, die ihr erst ein Mal so nah wie jetzt gewesen waren.

Die Klinge wandte sich von dem kleinen Jungen ab und zeigte nun mit der Spitze auf die Brust der Nonne. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf denen seiner unbekannten Mutter.

Der Ruck, mit dem sich Ruth das Messer in die Brust stieß, um sich das '_z. A._' und all die anderen Erinnerungen herauszuschneiden, riss Jei mit nach vorne. Er stolperte und fiel vor Ruth zu Boden. Ein warmer roter Strom quoll aus Ruth' Brust und lief über seine und Ruth' Hände und tropfte schließlich schwerfällig zu Boden, als fiele ihm der Abschied schwer.


	2. Rot, wie Blut

**I. _Kind J_**

Er hatte gelernt, still zu sein. Still wie ein Mäuschen. Und unsichtbar konnte er sich auch machen, so dass er verschwand, aber trotzdem alle dachten, er wäre noch da. Doch hier war das nicht mehr nötig, denn bis jetzt hatte kaum einer Notiz von ihm genommen. Abgesehen von dem mageren Rotschopf, vor dem er sich ein bisschen fürchtete, weil der immer nur reglos da stand und ihn aus der Entfernung anstarrte. Wie jetzt. Tagelang ging das nun schon so.

Jei senkte die Lider, damit er dem komischen Jungen bloß keinen Grund gab, auf ihn böse zu werden. Er hatte schon genug Prügel einstecken müssen, denn je älter er wurde, umso mehr schien gleichzeitig auch die Wut auf ihn anzuwachsen, ohne dass er wusste, weshalb. In noch jedem der ganzen Erziehungsheime, in denen er bisher gewesen war, war das so. Dieses hier würde sicher auch keine Ausnahme sein. Es hatte nur einen schöneren Namen und wirkte mehr wie ein Internat. Sie trugen sogar einheitliche Schulkleidung, was Jei weitaus lieber war, als die abgetragenen Kleider von irgendwelchen anderen anziehen zu müssen. Persönliche Sachen gab es kaum, außer man hatte eine Familie, die sich noch etwas um einen kümmerte. Was Jei nicht hatte.

Hier gab es auch keine vergitterten Fenster, das Essen war reichlich und die Zimmer wurden auch nicht ständig abgesperrt. Eigentlich fühlte er sich hier fast schon wohl.

Ohne aufzusehen machte Jei Platz für ein paar ältere Schüler, die die Mensa verließen. Niemand sprach dabei mit dem anderen. Sie gingen nebeneinander her, als wären sie Fremde auf der Straße.

Er fand das komisch. Hier bildeten sich keine Grüppchen. Jeder der Schüler schien lieber für sich alleine bleiben zu wollen. Was gut war, denn so schlossen sie sich auch nicht zusammen, um Ruhigere und Schwächere wie ihn zu drangsalieren.

Hungrig sah Jei zu der Theke hin, an der das Essen ausgegeben wurde. Die Schlange davor hatte sich aufgelöst und die Letzten, die sich was genommen hatten, saßen auch schon auf ihren Plätzen und aßen.

Sein Magen knurrte, als wolle er ihn auffordern, sich auch endlich etwas zu holen, ehe die Pause vorüber war, aber so lange der Rothaarige noch da war und ihn beobachtete, traute er sich nicht, etwas zu essen.

Die letzten Tage hatte es Jei geschafft, nie zu den Uhrzeiten essen zu gehen, in denen es der Rotschopf tat, doch mittlerweile schien der genau diese Taktik durchschaut zu haben, was ärgerlich war, denn jetzt musste er mit leerem Magen zurück in den Unterricht.

Jei machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür, ohne der Mensa dabei den Rücken zu kehren. Er wollte wissen, wie der Rothaarige reagierte, ob er nur zufällig dagewesen war. Doch gerade als Jei aus der Glastür hinaus schlüpfte, sah er wie der Junge aufstand. Er hörte sogar den Stuhl über den Boden schleifen, so seltsam ruhig ging es in der Mensa zu, obwohl die meisten der Schüler noch da waren.

Jei drehte sich um und ging den Flur entlang. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich gleichzeitig mit dem schwachen Zischen, mit dem die Tür der Mensa aufschwang und sich wieder schloss.

Also doch, dachte er. Er hatte diesen Jungen irgendwie verärgert. Wahrscheinlich schon früher und nicht erst heute.

Vor sich sah Jei die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Er war schnell genug, freute er sich. Die Schritte seines Verfolgers, die sich seiner Geschwindigkeit anpassten, sobald er diese auch nur geringfügig änderte, hallten durch den Flur, doch Jei schaffte es tatsächlich, in die Klasse zu entkommen, ehe der Junge mit ihm aufschließen konnte.

Neben der Tür blieb Jei stehen und lauschte atemlos den Schritten, die immer näher kamen. Schon sah er die Spiegelung des Rothaarigen auf dem blankpolierten Boden. Das verschwommene Bild wurde vor die geöffnete Tür des Klassenzimmers gespült und als Jei aufsah, blickte er geradewegs in das Gesicht des Jungens, vor dem er geflohen war.

Darauf gefasst, dass er Jei nun in den leeren Raum folgen würde, ballten sich dessen Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. Sollte er doch hereinkommen, er würde nicht einfach so kuschen, wie früher. Viel größer war der Rothaarige nicht und stärker sicher auch nicht. Er würde ihm mindestens die Nase blutig schlagen können, ehe er selbst einstecken musste, aber er würde auf keinen Fall klein beigeben.

Jeis Kiefer schmerzte, so fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und sein Herz raste vor Angst. Er war bereit, sich augenblicklich auf sein Gegenüber zu stürzen, doch der Rothaarige blieb vor der Tür stehen, als bilde sie eine nicht sichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen, die er nicht überwinden konnte.

Beide Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben stand er vor dem zitternden Jei. Seine Augen verengten sich, aber statt etwas zu ihm zu sagen oder doch ins Zimmer zu kommen, grinste er plötzlich. Und dann ging er einfach weiter.

Jei ließ seine Fäuste sinken. Mit angehaltenem Atem horchte er, ob der Junge doch noch zurückkäme, aber seine Schritte entfernten sich, bis sie schließlich ganz verklungen.

Erleichtert stieß Jei die Luft aus.

Er sah ihn wieder. Natürlich. Wie sollte sich das auch vermeiden lassen. Doch dieses Mal hatte Jei keine Angst vor dem Jungen, der ihn schon wieder wortlos anstarrte, als sie sich auf der Treppe begegneten.

Behutsam stieg Jei Stufe um Stufe empor, während ihm der Rothaarige von oben entgegenkam. Kurz vor dem ersten Absatz waren sie auf gleicher Höhe.

Jei sah, wie die Blicke des Jungen ihm folgten. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass er einer der Älteren war und dass er zu den Schülern aus dem zweiten Stockwerk gehörte. Und er kannte seinen Namen, der eigentlich keiner war. Warum er sich von ihm fernhalten sollte, hatte ihm der Betreuer aber nicht verraten wollen.

Hätte man ihm das noch vor einer Woche gesagt, wäre er vermutlich vor Angst gestorben, als sie sich das erste Mal am Klassenzimmer gegenüber standen. Jetzt aber hatte er keine Furcht mehr vor dem Rotschopf, sondern war neugierig auf ihn geworden.

Wenn Jei geahnt hätte, dass er diesen Jungen zum vorerst letzten Mal sah, hätte er ihn in diesem Augenblick vermutlich doch angesprochen und gefragt, warum man ihn Schuldig nannte, statt nur darüber nachzudenken, ob er es tun sollte. So aber ging Jei stumm weiter und drehte sich nur ein Mal kurz um, um gerade noch zu sehen, dass dieser das gleiche tat.

Danach verschwand dieser Schuldig einfach so.

Niemand war bereit, Jei zu sagen, wo er war und ob er wieder zurückkommen würde.

_Halt dich von ihm fern_, war noch eine der netteren Antworten, die er zu hören bekam. Dabei war das Fernhalten gar nicht mal das Problem, weil er ja immerhin nicht mehr da war. Andererseits konnte es auch heißen, dass er sich in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten solle und _das_ hieße wiederum, dass er tatsächlich wieder zurückkäme.

Wann, war damit allerdings auch nicht beantwortet und Jei wurde von Tag zu Tag ungeduldiger, je mehr Zeit verstrich, ohne dass er den Jungen wiedertraf.

Und dann stand er irgendwann vor ihm. _Saß_ vor ihm, um genau zu sein, und Jei blickte sprachlos zu ihm auf.

Jei nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als sein Kopf an der Wasseroberfläche auftauchte. Seine Lungen schmerzten, so lange hatte er die Luft angehalten. Die ganze Breite des Beckens hatte er geschafft, ohne einmal auftauchen zu müssen.

Etwas orientierungslos tastete er nach dem Rand des Schwimmbeckens und hielt sich daran fest als er die glatten Fliesen unter seinen Fingern spürte. Wasser rann ihm aus den Haaren ins Gesicht und trübte seinen Blick. Mit seiner freien Hand wischte er sich über die Augen und im gleichen Moment klärte sich der verschwommene Schatten vor ihm – der obere Teil davon war Rot.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick erschrak Jei.

Wochenlang hatte er überall nach dem Jungen Ausschau gehalten und jetzt, wo er einmal nicht daran gedacht hatte, saß er plötzlich nur etwa anderthalb Meter vor ihm auf der Bank, die für Schüler bereitstand, die sich vom Schwimmen ausruhen wollten oder die nicht mitschwimmen durften.

Er durfte wohl nicht, dachte Jei. Sein Blick fiel auf den linken Arm des Rothaarigen, den er seltsam angewinkelt dicht an seinen Körper gepresst hielt. Gips schloss den Arm von der Hand bis über den Ellenbogen ein und augenblicklich wurde Jei klar, warum der Junge so unvermittelt verschwunden war und erst jetzt nach Wochen wieder zurückkehrte.

Jei fiel auch die fast verheilte Schürfwunde auf, die sich über die linke Stirnseite des Jungen zog.

Ob die Gerüchte wohl stimmten, die er gehört hatte? Er sei im zweiten Stock von einem Balkon gesprungen. Um sich umzubringen, hatte es geheißen, als sei es die Wahrheit und keine bloße Vermutung. Doch Jei fiel es schwer, das zu glauben. Warum hätte er das denn tun sollen?

Die Wellen drängten Jei gegen den Beckenrand. Vor ihm gurgelte das übertretende Wasser im Überlauf und er überlegte, ob er den Jungen nun endlich ansprechen sollte, der ihn zwar noch immer musterte, aber nicht mehr so, als wolle er in ihn hineinschauen.

Jei öffnete den Mund und im gleichen Moment erklang ein schrilles Pfeifen hinter ihm.

Der Junge hob den Blick und sah über Jei hinweg zum gegenüberliegenden Beckenrand hin.

Jei drehte sich um und sah seinen Lehrer, der ihn zu sich winkte. Seufzend stieß sich Jei vom Beckenrand ab und schwamm zu den anderen Schülern, die sich im Wasser vor dem Lehrer sammelten.

**II. _S_**

"Na, welche Sachen hast du über mich gehört?"

Sprachlos sah Jei den Rothaarigen an, der sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber setzte und geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. Er hatte einen leichten Akzent, aber Jei verstand ihn ohne Mühe.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte amüsiert.

Jei, der das Lächeln nicht einordnen konnte, senkte instinktiv den Blick. Er hatte kein Tablett mit Essen mitgebracht. War er nur gekommen, um ihm diese Frage zu stellen?

"Das mit dem Balkon", antwortete Jei schließlich leise.

Der Junge lachte nun laut auf und Jei kam sich dumm vor. Dann aber merkte er, dass er nicht ausgelacht wurde. Er dachte an die Höhe, aus der der Junge gefallen sein musste, wenn es stimmte, und ihm wurde etwas mulmig. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte.

"Glaubst du das denn?"

Jeis Gedanken rasten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Schade", seufzte der Junge. "Einer weniger, den ich damit beeindrucken könnte. Weißt du, ich arbeite nämlich schon seit Jahren an meinem Ruf."

Er fand das wohl witzig, doch Jei wusste nicht, ob das tatsächlich ernst gemeint war und er entschied sich kurzerhand, weder zu lachen, noch etwas zu sagen.

Schuldig, der aufgehört hatte zu lachen, schaute ihn nun wieder so an, wie zu Anfang und Jei wurde immer nervöser unter den nicht deutbaren Blicken. Er senkte wieder den Kopf, merkte aber immer noch die Blicke auf sich wie Finger, die über seine Stirn strichen. Es schien so real, dass er sogar spürte, wie sich die Haarsträhnen auf seiner Stirn bewegten, als würden sie tatsächlich zur Seite geschoben.

Jei bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er wollte aufspringen und wegrennen, als Schuldigs Stimme erklang und mit ihr augenblicklich das Gefühl der unsichtbaren Finger auf seiner Stirn verschwand.

"Ich bin nicht gesprungen."

Verhalten betrachtete sich Jei die Wunde im Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Sie war fast verheilt. Frische rosige Haut hatte die dunklen Verkrustungen ersetzt. Dann sah er zu dem Gips hin, der noch immer Schuldigs Arm einschloss. "Und was ist passiert?"

"Ich bin über den Balkon geklettert, das stimmt. Aber nicht, um zu springen."

"Warum denn dann?", hakte Jei verblüfft nach.

"Um dich zu besuchen", antwortete Schuldig, als unterhielten sie sich über das Wetter._ Der Regen war furchtbar, nicht wahr. Meine Kleider waren völlig aufgeweicht als ich unten vor dem Haus lag und mir den gebrochenen Knochen betrachtete, der nach dem Aufprall auf dem Boden aus meinem Arm herausstach._

Kopfschüttelnd reagierte Jei auf Schuldigs breites Grinsen. War es normal, über Balkone zu klettern, um sich zu besuchen, wenn man das genauso gut auch durch eine Tür tun konnte?

"Die Türen sind hier nachts abgeschlossen", erklärte Schuldig. "Sag nur, das ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen?"

"Doch, schon." Der Spott des Älteren verunsicherte Jei. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie bei jedem abgeschlossen werden."

Das erste Mal seit ihrer Unterhaltung war es Schuldig, der irritiert dreinschaute. "Warum sollten sie es denn nur bei dir sein?"

Jei zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Als Strafe?"

"Strafe?" Schuldig stieß den Atem geräuschvoll aus. Er wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, ließ es aber sein. "Du hast Recht. _Strafe_ ist genau die richtige Beschreibung für das, was wir hier erleben..."

"Wie meinst du das?" Jei spürte ein unwohles Gefühl, das seinen Magen auszufüllen begann.

Das Signal, dass die Pause endete, erklang, noch ehe Jei seine Antwort bekam.

Schuldig schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Bevor er ging sagte er noch zu Jei: "Lass ab nächster Woche deine Balkontür offen, Okay?"

Es beeindruckte Jei, dass dieser Schuldig es tatsächlich wieder wagen wollte. Er nickte. "Okay."

Gebannt sah Jei dem Schatten zu, der langsam von dem oberen Balkon auf seinen hinab glitt. Es hatte länger als eine Woche gedauert, bis Schuldig sein Gesagtes einlöste und fast hätte er dessen letzte Worte in der Mensa für einen Scherz gehalten, den der Ältere sich mit ihm erlaubt hatte. Doch der Schatten, der einen Moment geduckt auf dem Boden kauerte, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sich der Balkontür näherte, widersprach dem.

Der Vorhang an der Tür teilte sich und Schuldig streckte zuerst den Kopf hinein. Er grinste Jei an als er ihn in dem düsteren Zimmer entdeckte. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und sah Schuldig stumm zu, wie dieser den Raum betrat.

"Warum hast du das Licht aus?"

Jei zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "Es ist immer aus."

"Du bist ein schräger Vogel." Schuldig hatte die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt und betrachtete sich das Zimmer, das nur durch das wenige Licht von draußen erhellt wurde.

Viel gab es nicht zu sehen – was nicht nur an der Dunkelheit lag. Sein eigenes Zimmer war auch nicht unbedingt wohnlich eingerichtet, eher praktisch, aber so spartanisch, wie dieses hier, hatte er noch keines gesehen. Bis auf die Uhr, die in jedem Zimmer hing, waren die Wände kahl und die einzigen Bücher, die in dem Regal über dem Schreibtisch standen, waren Schulbücher.

"Sieht aus, als ob du vorhättest, morgen wieder abzureisen..."

Jei war es sichtlich unangenehm, auf dieses Thema angesprochen zu werden. "Vielleicht bin ich ja nicht lange hier."

"Na klar, das hier ist ja auch nur ein Feriencamp", spottete Schuldig. "Freust du dich schon auf deine Mami, wenn sie dich am Bahnhof abholt?" Schuldig lachte über seinen eigenen vermeintlichen Witz.

Jeis Blicke verdunkelten sich. Seine Finger, die nervös an der Bettdecke gezupft hatten, ließen von dem Stoff ab und er ballte die Hände.

Schuldig, der zu lachen aufgehört hatte, betrachtete sein sitzendes Gegenüber amüsiert. "Entspann dich wieder, es war ja nur ein kleiner Scherz." Er legte den Kopf schief und hatte wieder diesen Blick drauf, den Jei so gruselig fand. "Bist du immer so empfindlich?"

Trotzig erwiderte Jei Schuldigs Blicke. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob das Kinn.

Schuldig beugte sich näher zu Jei hinunter und schien dessen Gesicht genauestens zu studieren. Eine zornige Falte hatte sich zwischen Jeis Augenbrauen gebildet und er hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Seine Augen verrieten, dass hinter seiner Stirn mehr vorgehen musste, als er preisgeben wollte.

"Wie machst du das?" Schuldigs Stimme klang leise, fast beschwörend.

"Was denn?" Jei gab auf und wich den musternden Blicken aus.

Schuldigs Augen schienen jeden Zentimeter in Jeis Gesicht nach einer Spur abzusuchen. "Haben sie bei dir schon mit der Therapie angefangen?"

Prompt wich die Wut aus Jeis Gesicht. Er sah nun erschrocken aus. "Therapie?"

Schuldigs Stimmung wechselte augenblicklich von kontrollierend zu locker. "Scheinbar noch nicht", beantwortete er sich seine eigene Frage. Er ließ von Jei ab und wandte sich stattdessen wieder dessen Zimmer zu, als gäbe es etwas Interessantes, das er zu entdecken vorhatte.

Jei hasste es, zuerst nach etwas gefragt zu werden, um dann selbst keine Antworten zu bekommen. "Welche Therapie?", knurrte er ungehalten.

Schuldig hatte den Schreibtischstuhl zurückgezogen und sich daraufgesetzt. "Das wirst du wissen, wenn sie damit anfangen."

"Was für eine Therapie?" Jeis Stimme nahm einen durchdringenden Klang an. Er rückte weiter zur Kante seines Bettes vor, bis seine Füße den Boden berührten, bereit, aufzuspringen und sich auf Schuldig zu stürzen, sollte der ihn weiter so herablassend behandeln.

"Welche Therapie?", fauchte Jei. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke als müsse er sich mit aller Kraft dazu zwingen, sie nicht zu benutzen, um den grinsenden Jungen vor sich zu erwürgen.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das hier kein Feriencamp ist..."

Blitzschnell war Jei aufgesprungen und hatte Schuldig mitsamt Stuhl umgeworfen. Die Rückenlehne krachte polternd zu Boden und Schuldig, der seitlich weg rollte, stieß sich den Kopf an einem der Tischbeine.

Schnell wie ein Bussard auf der Jagd nach einem Beutetier stieß Jeis Faust auf ihn herab und traf ihn an der Schläfe, die gerade erst wieder vollständig verheilt war. Die Wucht verschlug Schuldig einen Moment lang den Atem und er rechnete damit, beim nächsten Schlag das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Doch Jei hatte mit diesem einen Schlag offensichtlich genug Dampf abgelassen, denn er ließ ihn in Ruhe und kniete nun still neben Schuldig als wäre nichts gewesen.

Langsam setzte sich Schuldig auf, ohne dabei Jei aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig über seine malträtierte Schläfe und suchten nach einer blutenden Wunde.

"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Wie machst du das denn jetzt?"

Jei hob den Blick.

Schuldig saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Seine Schläfe war unverletzt, obwohl da eben noch eine Beule von dem Schlag gewesen sein musste. Jei selbst saß noch mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Bett und hatte sich wohl auch nicht von dort wegbewegt. Der Streit hatte also nicht hier stattgefunden, sondern _dort_.

"Wie mache ich was?", hakte Jei nach, dem Schuldigs Frage wieder einfiel.

"Dass es bei dir da oben so still ist." Schuldig tippte sich mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe.

Automatisch strich sich Jei über seine Stirn, doch die wirkte so wie immer. Er wusste nicht, worauf Schuldig hinaus wollte. Dort sollte es still sein? Dort war es nie still.

Schuldig betrachtete sich sein Gegenüber eine Weile stumm. Jei schien keinen Schimmer davon zu haben, weshalb sie alle hier waren. Für ihn war es wohl tatsächlich nur eine Schule. Er hätte ihn aufklären können, was es hieß, Rosenkreuz besuchen zu _müssen_, denn eine Wahl hatte niemand von ihnen gehabt. Doch Schuldig beschloss, Jei den Zweck – den tatsächlichen Zweck! – ihres Aufenthaltes hier vorerst noch nicht zuzumuten.

Jei schien jedoch noch etwas ganz anderes zu beschäftigen. "Warum sind die Kinder hier nicht nach dem Alter geordnet?"

"Gut aufgepasst, Sherlock", Schuldig grinste. "Man wird hier nach Fähigkeiten eingeteilt, nicht nach dem Alter."

"Fähigkeiten", echote Jei verblüfft. Die Schule wurde immer rätselhafter. "Ich habe keine Fähigkeiten."

"Die hast du sicher, sonst wärst du nicht hier", widersprach ihm Schuldig. "Die werden bei dir bald mit Tests beginnen und dann wirst du in die Gruppe kommen, in die du am besten passt."

Jei nickte, obwohl er kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was ihm gerade erklärt worden war. Jedenfalls wusste er jetzt, warum die Kinder hier so willkürlich zusammengewürfelt wirkten. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er zu den Jüngeren gehörte und deshalb im ersten Stock wohnte, doch nach und nach waren ihm die Älteren aufgefallen, die ebenfalls hier lebten.

"Es gibt hier keine richtigen Klassen, oder?" Jei kam sich so dumm vor, für all diese Fragen, doch Schuldig beantwortete sie geduldig, dass er noch eine stellen musste. "Und was ist mit Unterricht?"

"Der wird abgestimmt, je nachdem, wie gut du bei den Tests abschneidest." Schuldig wirkte nun wieder etwas ernster. "Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, ja? Das hört sich alles schlimmer an, als es ist." Er wusste, dass er log, nur Jei wusste es nicht. "Hey, vielleicht kommst du ja auf meine Etage, dann müsste ich nicht mehr den Balkon runter klettern."

Schuldig lächelte und Jei erwiderte es zögerlich.

Den letzten Satz hatte Schuldig bewusst fröhlicher klingen lassen, als ihm zumute war, wenn er an die Tests dachte, von denen er Jei gegenüber behauptet hatte, dass sie nicht so schlimm wären. Sie waren es.

_Weine nicht, Jei, komm her zu mir._

Jei schluchzte.

_Du musst keine Angst haben. Er hat gesagt, es ist nicht schlimm._

Jei nickte.

_Gib mir deine Hand._

Gehorsam kniet Jei vor Schwester Ruth nieder. Der Sand unter ihm ist weiß und warm und gibt nach wie eine weiche Decke. Er streckt seine Hand Schwester Ruth entgegen, die sie vorsichtig in ihre nimmt und so dreht, dass seine Handfläche nach oben zeigt.

_Vögel, die nicht singen_

Ruth' Zeigefinger tippt sachte auf die Stelle unter seinem Mittelfinger.

_Glocken, die nicht klingen_

Den nächsten Punkt tippt sie unter seinen Ringfinger.

_Kinder, die nicht lachen_

Ihr Finger malt eine gebogene Linie mit nach oben zeigenden Enden unter die beiden unsichtbaren Punkte.

_Was sind das für Sachen?_

Ein Kreis schließt das lachende Mondgesicht in seiner Hand ein.

_Tut es noch weh?_

Jei schüttelte den Kopf.

_Du bist ein lieber Junge, Jei._

**III. _Wer mit Tränen sät_**

"Wie lange gibt es die Schule schon?" Jeis Stimme hallte dumpf von den schmalen Wänden des Ganges wider, den er neben Schuldig entlang schlenderte.

Schuldig hatte eigentlich nur beiläufig das Gängelabyrinth unter dem Rosenkreuz-Institut erwähnt, damit aber sofort Jeis Neugier geweckt, der ihn daraufhin tagelang mit der Bitte belagert hatte, sie ihm doch zu zeigen. Irgendwann hatte Schuldig sein Gebettel erhört und ihm die Tür gezeigt, die im ältesten Teil des Kellergeschosses hinab in einen noch weitaus älteren Teil führte.

Jei hatte schnell aufgehört, sich aus Mangel an normalem Licht auf seine anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren. Es roch muffig nach Schimmel, wozu sich bald noch ein süßlicher Verwesungsgeruch hinzugesellte, der, je tiefer sie in den alten Teil vordrangen, immer intensiver wurde.

Jei atmete mittlerweile nur noch durch den Mund und tappte halbblind hinter dem schwachen Licht der Taschenlampe her, die Schuldig auf den Boden vor sie gerichtet hielt. Das Licht war lächerlich schwach im Gegensatz zu der unglaublich tiefen Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.

Schuldig verbiss sich das Lachen wegen Jeis Bezeichnung des Rosenkreuz-Instituts als Schule. "Also den altmodischen Ansichten nach, die sie hier verbreiten, gibt es sie seit mindestens tausend Jahren..."

"Nein, ehrlich." Jei stieß gegen Schuldig, der unvermittelt stehen geblieben war. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er und machte einen Schritt zurück. "Wie lange denn nun?"

Statt einer direkten Antwort leuchtete Schuldig mit der Taschenlampe auf ein verrostetes Eisengitter, das einen abzweigenden Gang verschloss. "Schau dir die Spinnennetze an, die es hier gibt, dann weißt du es."

Jeis Blick folgte dem Licht der Taschenlampe durch die Eisenstäbe hindurch und er erschauerte unwillkürlich.

Dicke Wolken aus von fleißigen Spinnen gewobenen Netzen hingen in jeder Ecke, des langes Ganges, so dass man kaum noch die Wände darunter erkennen konnte. Es wirkte wie ein Tunnel, der aus nichts als Spinnennetzen bestand. Jahrelang, oder eher Jahrzehntelang hatten unzählige Generationen von Spinnen ungestört ihr Werk vollbringen können und so Schicht um Schicht ihrer Fallen an- und übereinander reihen können. Und während die sterblichen Überreste der ersten achtbeinigen Siedler nicht viel mehr als weiße vertrocknete Körperhüllen waren, die den staubigen Boden übersäten, woben ihre Nachkommen fleißig weiter.

"Früher wurden hier unten die ganzen Verrückten eingesperrt", murmelte Schuldig mit düsterer Stimme. Der Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe flog zu Jei und leuchtete diesem direkt ins Gesicht. "Und heute ist es auch nicht anders..."

"Lass das!" Jei stieß Schuldigs Hand weg und das Licht malte eine Zickzacklinie auf die Wände.

Schuldig lachte. "War nur Spaß, Kleiner, die ganzen Verrückten laufen mittlerweile oben frei im Haus herum, statt hier unten in ihren Zellen zu versauern. Man nennt sie jetzt _Betreuer_..." Er lachte weiter, als hätte er den Witz des Jahrtausends erzählt und klopfte Jei, der mit finsterem Blick vor ihm stand, kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Wo führt der Gang denn hin?", lenkte Jei hastig ab. Er wollte nicht, dass Schuldig merkte, wie sehr er ihn mit seinen dummen Geschichten ängstigte.

"Nach draußen", erwiderte Schuldig nun ernster. "Schau mal, hier sind Schienen in den Boden eingelassen." Das Licht der Taschenlampe fiel zwischen ihnen zu Boden und beleuchtete zwei parallel zueinander verlaufende Linien, die schnurgerade dem Gang folgten, bis sie schließlich dort in der Dunkelheit verschwanden, wo das Licht an Kraft verlor.

Schuldig setzte sich in Bewegung und Jei folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen, um nicht alleine zurückbleiben zu müssen.

"Das sind Versorgungsgänge", führte Schuldig seine Erklärung fort. "Die führen bis nach draußen in einen Hof, den man von außen nicht betreten kann."

"Wieso denn nicht?" Jei wurde wieder mulmig zumute.

"Weil die Lieferanten sich wahrscheinlich in die Hosen gemacht hätten, wenn die Irren näher als eine geschlossene Tür an sie herangekommen wären. Außerdem-", Schuldig blieb stehen und Jei sah gleich darauf, warum. Sie waren am Ende des Ganges angekommen. Eine Tür versperrte ihnen den Weg, doch die Schienen liefen einfach durch einen Spalt darunter hindurch nach draußen ins Freie. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte um ihre Knöchel.

"Außerdem hat man so auch die Toten hier ungestört wegbringen können, ohne dass eine Panik unter denen ausbrechen konnte, die noch nicht völlig weich im Kopf waren." Schuldig tippte sich bedeutungsvoll gegen die Stirn.

Jei stand mit offenem Mund vor Schuldig und starrte diesen stumm an. Das klang alles so unwahrscheinlich, aber die nach draußen führenden Schienen belegten Schuldigs Worte.

"Warum haut hier niemand ab, wenn die Schule so schrecklich ist, wie du mir immer erzählst?", fragte Jei, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Schuldig schnaubte abfällig. "Wenn es nur ums Herauskommen geht, gibt es bequemere Wege."

"Welche? Und warum benutzt die niemand?" Jei hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Du stellst ja mal komische Fragen, dabei wirkst du gar nicht so dumm..."

Jei ärgerte sich über Schuldig, der ihn bemitleidend ansah. Er wandte sich von dem Älteren ab und betrachtete sich den schmalen Streifen Licht, der durch den Spalt unter der Tür zu ihnen hinein schien.

"Denkst du wirklich, es gäbe keinen, der nicht schon versucht hätte, von hier zu verschwinden?" Schuldigs Tonfall hatte seine vorherige Überheblichkeit verloren. Er klang wieder so ernst wie damals in Jeis Zimmer als er ihm riet, sich nicht so viele Gedanken wegen den Tests zu machen. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, ehe er weitersprach. "Die kommen nur nicht weit."

Jeis Hände wurden kalt. Der Wind, der unter der Tür hindurch pfiff schwoll zu einem klagenden Chor an. Auf einmal wirkte das hier nicht mehr wie ein spannendes Gemäuer, das im Laufe der Jahre mit allerlei Gruselgeschichten bestückt worden war, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und die Schüler zu beeindrucken. Das hier wirkte alles viel zu wahr.

"Können wir wieder zurückgehen? Ich möchte auf mein Zimmer."

"Klar." Schuldig drehte sich um und ging zügigen Schrittes den Gang in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. Es schien, als hätte er er plötzlich doch eilig, diesen Teil des Hauses zu verlassen.

Jei schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund hinter ihm her.

Erst als sie vor Jeis Zimmertür standen, rückte Schuldig endlich damit heraus, was geschah, wenn man einen von ihnen bei der Flucht erwischte.

Man fand sie immer, wie er noch einmal betonte, und man brachte sie so geschickt unter mächtig Trubel zurück ins Institut, so dass auch jeder hier mitbekommen musste, dass es zwecklos war, abzuhauen. Und dann – dann verschwanden die erfolglosen Ausreißer einfach spurlos und tauchten nicht mehr auf; weder im Unterricht, noch sonst irgendwo im Haus.

Jei, der in seinem Bett lag, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht tief in seinem Kissen. Er hatte furchtbare Angst. Nicht nur vor dem, was hier vor sich ging und von dem er noch nicht viel mitbekommen hatte, sondern er hatte mehr Angst davor, irgendwann den Wunsch zu haben, unbedingt von hier weg zu wollen.

Er hatte Schuldig gefragt, was mit den Ausreißern passierte, obwohl er wusste, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

Und Schuldig hatte einfach nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Er wäre zwar schon so lange hier, um so einiges mitbekommen zu haben, doch das, was mit denen geschah, die man fasste, wüsste auch er nicht ganz genau. Es hatte wie eine Lüge geklungen.

Am schlimmsten aber hatte Jei Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck gefunden, als der sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Er solle bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen, es zu versuchen, hatte Schuldig zu Jei gesagt und dabei jedes Wort betont, als hätte er sich sicher gehen wollen, dass der ihn auch richtig verstand. Es wäre weniger schlimm, hier zu bleiben und die Therapie abzuschließen und zu tun, was man ihnen sagte, als abzuhauen und erwischt zu werden.

Jei schlief ein. Er träumte von den Gängen unter Rosenkreuz und er träumte von Kindern, die beim Ausreißen erwischt und zurückgebracht worden waren. Er träumte auch davon, wie man sie durch die Gänge mit den von oben herabhängenden Spinnennetz-Wolken führte und in einen Raum sperrte, in dem sie für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben mussten, was, wenn sie Glück hatten, nicht lange dauerte.

Jeis Knie wurden weich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich gerade zwischen Himmel und Erde befand und es nur einen falschen Handgriff oder einen nicht richtig gesetzten Schritt bedeutete, dass es ihm wie Schuldig erging.

Der Wind zerrte an ihm und er spürte die raue Außenwand des Instituts durch sein Hemd hindurch, wie sie sich in seine Haut drückte. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er später nachsah, das Muster des Wandverputzes seinen rechten Arm zierte.

Jei zögerte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begegnete den spöttischen Blicken Schuldigs, der über ihm über das Balkongeländer gelehnt dastand und ihm bei seinen bisher weniger erfolgreichen Kletterversuchen zusah.

Mittlerweile war die Bewunderung darüber, dass Schuldig einfach so dieses scheinbar unüberwindbare Hindernis bezwingen konnte, der Erkenntnis gewichen, dass er wohl einfach nur leichtsinnig genug war, weiter sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, obwohl es ihn schon einmal fast eben das gekostet hatte.

"Mann, das wird ein Spektakel, wenn es hell wird und man dich da unten hängen sieht..." Schuldig lachte und dieses Mal lachte er Jei tatsächlich aus.

Jei hätte gerne etwas erwidert, aber er musste sich zu sehr darauf konzentrieren, dass weder seine Hände das über ihm liegende Balkongitter losließen, noch seine Füße von der oberen Kante seines Balkons, auf dessen Handlauf er stand, abrutschten. Seine Finger wurden langsam taub und Jei beschloss, dass er sich entscheiden musste, was er tat, ehe sein Körper ihm die Wahl abnahm.

"Na endlich", kommentierte Schuldig den sich in Bewegung setzenden Jei. Und mit einem "Gut gemacht", begrüßte er Jei, der sich nur wenige Augenblicke später über das Balkongeländer rollte und auf den Boden dahinter fallen ließ, wo er liegen blieb und nach Atem rang.

Dankbar ergriff Jei Schuldigs ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen, die noch immer vor Anspannung zitterten. Den Gedanken darüber, wie er später den Weg zurück schaffen sollte, wischte er schnell beiseite, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen über seinen Erfolg freuen zu können.

"Mit der Zeit bekommst du Übung darin." Schuldig klang stolz. Er nickte zu einer Trennwand hin, welche die angrenzenden Balkone voneinander trennte. "Noch zweimal und dann hast du es hinter dir."

Jei musste ziemlich geschockt dreingesehen haben, denn Schuldig sah sich dazu genötigt, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, allerdings nicht um ihn zu trösten, sondern um ihn zu den letzten Hürden zu bringen, die er vorerst überwinden musste.

Das Licht an der Decke flammte auf und Jei blinzelte einige Male geblendet. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um und erkannte schnell, dass es zumindest von den Zimmern her keinen Vorteil hatte, in der zweiten Etage wohnen zu dürfen. Der Raum war so groß, wie sein eigener und nahezu identisch eingerichtet. Nur sah es trotzdem bewohnter aus, als bei ihm selbst – sofern man chaotische Papier- und Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch und einen mit Kleidern überhäuften Stuhl als wohnlich bezeichnen mochte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast keinen Palast erwartet", witzelte Schuldig, der die Balkontür schloss.

Ertappt schüttelte Jei den Kopf. Er fühlte sich hier deplatziert und wie auf einem Präsentierteller. "Wenn sie das Licht sehen-"

"Dann?" Schuldig neigte seinen Kopf etwas und wartete scheinbar gespannt auf das Ende des Satzes.

"Weiß nicht..." Jei zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Schuldig tat, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. "So lange, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr an meinen ersten Tag hier erinnern kann."

Irritiert sah Jei sein Gegenüber mit offenstehendem Mund an. Wie war es möglich, dass man sich nicht mehr an etwas erinnern konnte, das höchstens einige Jahre zurücklag? Ob sich Schuldig nur nicht erinnern wollte?

"Setz dich", wies Schuldig Jei an, der sich der Einfachheit halber dort niederließ, wo er gerade stand, was Schuldig zuerst verwundert aber schweigend hinnahm. Er öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und schob darin einen Stapel ordentlich zusammengelegter Pullover zur Seite. Als er sich wieder Jei zuwandte, hielt er zwei Flaschen in der Hand, von denen er eine Jei gab.

"Wie-", begann Jei, wurde aber sofort von Schuldig unterbrochen, der abwinkte.

"Leute beobachten und anschließend so lange bequatschen, bis sie dir geben, was du möchtest."

"Mit bequatschen meinst du nicht, sie nett darum zu bitten?" Die Limonadenflasche gab ein leises Zischen von sich, als Jei den Deckel aufdrehte.

Schuldig beließ es bei seinem üblichen Grinsen, das alles bedeuten konnte. Er ließ sich vor Jei auf dem Boden nieder und sah den Jungen eine Weile stumm an.

"Du lernst schnell", stellte Schuldig schlicht fest, ohne den Blick von Jei abzuwenden, der sie entgegnete, ohne den Kopf zu senken, wie er es zu Anfang ständig getan hatte. "Ich wette, die können es kaum abwarten, dich endlich zu _therapieren_."

Jei setzte die Flasche ab, aus der er gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte.

Hatte Schuldig nicht schon einmal etwas über eine Therapie gesagt, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

"Es wird wohl nicht lange dauern, bis du hier in die zweite Etage kommst." Schuldigs Worte klangen sanfter, als seine Mimik erahnen ließ. Er hatte die Augen etwas zusammengekniffen und musterte Jei weiter auf die Art, wie er es getan hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal miteinander unterhalten hatten. So, als versuchte er ein Hindernis zwischen ihnen zu überwinden.

"Und dann?"

"Dann hast du ein Zimmer mit einem größeren Bad", witzelte Schuldig.

Jei fiel plötzlich etwas ein, das ihm aufgefallen war, als er auf seinem Balkon gestanden und den Weg abzuschätzen versucht hatte, den er zurücklegen musste, um zu Schuldig hinauf zu kommen. Das Haus hatte – das Erdgeschoss, in dem sich die Klassenräume, die Mensa und eine kleine Krankenstation befanden, mitgezählt – insgesamt vier Stockwerke. "Was passiert in der dritten Etage?"

Schuldig schien nicht überrascht, dass Jei danach fragte. "Das weiß niemand."

Jei ließ sich damit nicht so einfach abspeisen. "Wieso nicht?"

Schuldig zögerte wieder kurz. Er sah auf die Flasche hinab, die er noch in seinen Händen hielt, ohne einen Schluck davon genommen zu haben. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Falten gebildet. "Die aus dem Dritten kommen nicht mehr zurück. Woher soll ich also wissen, was dort passiert?"

Jei erschrak kurz über den ungehaltenen Tonfall Schuldigs. Er hatte noch mehr Fragen, etwa, was mit denen war, die es nicht einmal in den zweiten Stock schafften, aber er beschloss, dass es sicher noch einen besseren Zeitpunkt geben würde, um danach zu fragen.

"Sind die Tests schlimm?"

Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue, als könne er nicht fassen, was Jei ihn gerade gefragt hatte. "Es sind keine schriftlichen Tests, falls du das meintest. Und ob sie schlimm sind, kommt auf denjenigen an, der sie machen muss. Hast du Angst?"

Jei horchte in sich hinein, ob das, was er fühlte, Angst war, doch es glich nicht dem, was er als Angst kannte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Das ist auch besser." Schuldig nahm den ersten Schluck aus seiner Flasche. "Tu, was sie dir sagen, dann hast du es bald hinter dir."

Jei hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er dachte an den Kindergarten an der Küste und an die Möwen, die kreischend über ihnen ihre Bahnen am sommerblauen Himmel zogen.

_Vögel, die nicht singen_

Der Sand unter seinen nackten Füßen ist warm und die Luft riecht salzig frisch nach dem nahen Meer. Vor ihm geht Schwester Ruth den schmalen Weg zum Strand hinunter und alle Kinder folgen ihr wie Entenküken ihrer Mama zum Wasser hinab.

_Glocken, die nicht klingen_

Schwester Ruth breitet eine große Decke am Strand aus und Jei und die anderen Kinder helfen ihr dabei. Der Wind erfasst die Decke. Er reißt sie aus ihren Händen und bauscht sie wie ein buntes Segel auf.

_Kinder, die nicht lachen_

Schneller, als sie wieder danach greifen können, fliegt die Decke davon und wird aufs Wasser hinaus geweht.

Ruth und die Kinder lachen.

_Was sind das für Sachen?_

Jei öffnete die Lider. Das Kinderlachen verklang als leiser werdendes Echo in seinen Ohren. Seine Blicke waren blind vor Tränen, die er beharrlich zu weinen vermied und die nun seine Augen zu überschwemmen drohten. Er zitterte. Es war kalt im Untersuchungsraum, doch die eisigen Blicke, mit denen man seinen unbekleideten Körper musterte, waren schlimmer.

"Er hat gesagt, dass ich keine Angst haben soll."

_Richtig, Jei, du _sollst_ keine Angst haben, auch wenn du große Angst _hast_. Verstehst du?_

Jei nickte müde.

**IV. _Beten und verbrennen_**

Der erste Impuls, den Schuldig von Jei empfing, traf ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Seine Hand, die er auf die kalte Stirn des schlafenden Jei gelegt hatte, zuckte kurz und Schuldig zog sie schnell weg. In den Fingerspitzen kribbelte es taub.

So eine heftige Reaktion erlebte er zum ersten Mal. Normalerweise fiel es ihm leichter, Zugang zu den Gedanken anderer Leute zu bekommen, ohne dass er sie berühren musste. Nur bei Jei wollte ihm bis auf dieses eine hektische Aufblitzen nicht einmal das gelingen.

Schuldig seufzte und betrachtete Jei, der still auf seinem Bett lag und nicht mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Er würde ihn verfluchen, weil Schuldig ihn belogen hatte, was die Tests anging. Wenn er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, nach dieser Untersuchung einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Schuldigs Hand schwebte reglos über Jeis verschwitzter Stirn. Dann sank sie hinab, darauf vorbereitet, den nächsten Schlag zu bekommen.

In Schuldigs Ohren rauschte es, so dass er im ersten Moment dachte, einen Hörsturz zu haben. Doch dann merkte er, dass das Rauschen immer im gleichen Rhythmus an- und wieder abschwoll.

Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte, etwas von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen. Alles, was er sehen konnte, war wabernder Nebel, der ihn einschloss. Er war so dicht, dass selbst seine Füße darin verschwanden und er den Boden darunter nicht erkennen konnte.

"Jei?"

Seine Frage verklang unbeantwortet. Der Nebel verschluckte sie einfach und Schuldig beschloss, auf weiteres Rufen zu verzichten. Er war alleine hier.

"Warum muss ich immer auf meinem Zimmer bleiben?"

Die Frage war so leise, dass Schuldig sich zu Jei hinab beugen musste, um ihn richtig zu verstehen.

"Ich darf nicht mit den anderen reden oder essen und Unterricht habe ich auch keinen mehr."

"Willst du dich ernsthaft _darüber_ beschweren?" Schuldig lachte leise.

Jei lag völlig erschöpft auf seinem Bett, wie jedes Mal nach einer Therapiestunde. Wenn man ihn zurückbrachte, fiel er augenblicklich auf sein Bett und war kaum noch in der Lage, aufzustehen. Selbst zum Essen schien ihm die Kraft zu fehlen. Der Teller stand unangetastet auf dem Schreibtisch, bis er mit der nächsten Mahlzeit ausgetauscht wurde, die ebenfalls unberührt bleiben würde.

Die Untersuchung war anders als sonst üblich, dachte Schuldig bei sich, während er auf den gerade Eingeschlafenen hinabsah. Wahrscheinlich hatte man das gleiche bei Jei bemerkt, wie er, und sich ebenfalls darüber gewundert. Noch nie hatte Schuldig jemanden getroffen, der nicht nur so wenig sprach, sondern auch noch förmlich in Gedanken schweigen konnte, wie es Jei tat.

Durch die Isolation hatte man wohl erreichen wollen, dass Jei dieses Schweigen brach. Da er es aber immer noch beherrschte, schien die Therapie bis jetzt noch keinen Erfolg gehabt zu haben, was sicher ärgerlich für Rosenkreuz war.

Schuldig drängte den Gedanken zurück, wie weit man bei Jei noch gehen würde, um seine Fähigkeiten zu wecken, von denen er behauptet hatte, sie nicht zu besitzen.

"Sturkopf", murmelte Schuldig nicht ohne Anerkennung.

Blieb abzuwarten, wer den längeren Atem besaß.

So schnell gab man nicht auf. Irgendetwas an Jei stachelte sie an, es Tag für Tag aufs Neue zu versuchen.

Der Nebel wurde immer dichter. Nach drei Wochen war er so dicht, dass Schuldig Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen. Mit jedem Luftzug drang kalter Dunst in seine Lungen und er fühlte sich, als versuche er, unter Wasser zu atmen.

Gegen das, was sie mit Jei machten, war seine Therapie ein Witz gewesen. Schnell hatte man ihn in Ruhe gelassen, nachdem er seinen Spaß mit den Betreuern und Ärzten gehabt hatte, indem er seine Gedanken hinter deren verborgen und diese als Reflektoren benutzt hatte.

Danach war er auf der Stelle in den zweiten Stock verlegt worden, wo ihnen solche Untersuchungen erspart blieben.

Jei wollte man das wohl nicht gönnen und seine Isolation, die eigentlich keine war, da Schuldig weiterhin jeden Tag den Balkon hinunter kletterte und bei Jei saß, dauerte an.

Nahezu ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen zog Schuldig die Balkontür hinter sich zu. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte nicht lange bei Jei bleiben. Nur so lange, dass er die Stille, die dort herrschte, wenigstens etwas genießen konnte.

Seine Hände griffen gerade nach der oberen Kante der Trennwand, die seinen Balkon von dem daneben abgrenzte, als Schuldig den gleichen Impuls spürte, wie bei seinem ersten Test mit Jeis Gedanken. Es war wie ein Blitz, der sich in seinem Kopf entlud und ihn zurück taumeln ließ. Haltsuchend griffen Schuldigs Hände ins Leere und er fiel zu Boden, wo er auf dem Rücken liegen blieb und starr in den Himmel hinauf blickte. Die Konturen seiner Umgebung zogen sich zu einem einzigen Stern zusammen, der alles verschluckte und Schuldig spürte, wie seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf rannen, als wäre der ein Gefäß mit einem Loch.

Schuldigs Gedanken wankten irgendwo in einem fremden, leeren Raum. Sie wurden angespült, so dass er sie fast sicher bei sich wähnte, doch gleich darauf ebbten sie wieder ab und rückten unerreichbar weit weg. So ging das hin und her. Das Rauschen seiner Gedankenwellen wurde immer lauter, bis Schuldig schließlich genauer hinhörte.

Das Rauschen kam nicht von ihm, aber er hatte es schon einmal gehört, bei jemand anderem.

"Jei?"

Wieder blieb seine Frage unbeantwortet, doch dieses Mal klang seine Stimme anders. Sie wurde nicht verschluckt und er konnte besser atmen, als bei den letzten Versuchen.

Schuldig öffnete die Augen.

Der Nebel war verschwunden und hatte den Blick auf etwas freigegeben, das Schuldig nicht erwartet hätte. Er stand auf einem Weg, der in leichten Windungen zu einem höher gelegenen Haus hin führte, das Schuldig eher als Spukvilla statt als Gebäude bezeichnen würde.

Er war überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes in Jeis Gedanken vermutet und nicht unbedingt das, was er nun vor sich sah. Meistens empfing er lediglich Stimmen, das höchste waren Zwiegespräche, wobei er seine Zielperson vor sich hatte, aber hier tat sich eine so detailreiche Umgebung vor ihm auf, mit Geräuschen und Gerüchen, dass er sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher war, ob er in Wirklichkeit nicht einfach doch nur durch eine Tür nach draußen getreten war.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Schuldig in Bewegung, um die Gegend zu erkunden und vielleicht irgendwo auf einen Hinweis auf Jei zu treffen.

Der Weg, der aus wackeligen Steinplatten bestand, die entweder zersprungen waren oder ganz fehlten, stellte sich als das leichteste Hindernis heraus, das Schuldig zu bewältigen hatte. In den Lücken, die zwischen den Platten klafften, hatte sich welkes Laub angesammelt, das die meisten Stolperfallen verdeckte und das bei jedem Schritt trocken raschelte.

Den ganzen Weg über waren Schuldigs Blicke auf das windschiefe Haus gerichtet. Jei musste Kräfte besitzen, die weit über das hinausgingen, das Schuldig bis jetzt kannte. Wie sonst war es möglich, dass er, statt seine Gedanken auf akustische Signale zu reduzieren, ein Haus darum errichtet hatte?

Bedächtig schritt Schuldig die knarrende Holztreppe zur Veranda herauf. Seine Hand fuhr sachte über das raue Geländer, ohne sich an der lockeren Konstruktion festzuhalten. Neben der Treppe befanden sich Dornenbüsche, die wenig einladend aussahen, als dass er hätte hineinfallen wollen.

Der erste Eindruck, den man schon aus der Entfernung auf das Haus bekommen hatte, setzte sich fort, je näher man ihm kam. Die Details wurden immer klarer und grausiger. Alles wirkte morsch und schief, als hätte das Haus bereits einige Stürme hinter sich, die es stetig erschütterten, aber nie in die Knie zwingen konnten. Trotzig stand es da und starrte mit halbblinden Fenstern in eine trostlose Umgebung, in der nur noch ein paar kreischende Unglücksraben fehlten, die über dem krummen Dachgiebel kreisten.

Wenn schon das Aussehen des Hauses dem entsprach, was in Jeis Kopf vorging, dann war Schuldig froh, keinem dieser Gedanken unvorbereitet ausgesetzt worden zu sein. Jetzt hatte er eine erste winzige Ahnung davon, wie es in Jei aussehen mochte. Und wenn er nicht völlig daneben lag, dann gab es in jedem Haus auch Zimmer.

Schuldig stand nun vor der Haustür. Darüber hing eine Lampe mit zersprungenem Schirm. Das Glas der Glühbirne darunter war schwarz. Irgendwann musste sie jedoch einmal funktioniert haben, denn unter der Lampe auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich aus unzähligen toten Insekten, die sich teilweise in einer staubigen Wolke auflösten, als Schuldig sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite schob.

Er hob den Blick von den leeren Insektenhüllen und betrachtete sich die Tür. Die Farbe war an den meisten Stellen abgesprungen und das Holz darunter war ebenso verwittert wie der Rest des Hauses. Ein Detail jedoch ließ Schuldig verwirrt innehalten. Das Türschloss war neu. Es glänzte wie frisch poliert und keine einzige Macke war in dem reflektierenden Metall zu entdecken. Es passte nicht zu dem, was es verschließen sollte.

Schuldig hätte seinen Verstand darauf verwetten können, dass dieses Schloss, so stabil es auch wirkte, niemals die morsche Tür vor jemandem sichern konnte, der in das Haus hinein wollte. Ein Tritt genügte, und die Tür würde aus den Angeln fliegen, aber irgendetwas anderes störte Schuldig daran. Wieso sollte man so ein heruntergekommenes Haus mit einem neuen Schloss verschließen?

Schuldig streckte die Hand aus, um das Schloss zu berühren. Er sah die verzerrte Spiegelung von sich selbst, genau das selbe tun und in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Finger berührten, spürte Schuldig wieder den gleichen Schlag, der ihn auf seinem Balkon zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Konnte man sterben, während man sich in den Gedanken eines anderen befand? Und wenn, blieb man dann dort, wo man war? Das würde einiges erklären.

Schuldig hörte sein eigenes Lachen. Er spürte, wie es zuerst nur glucksend seine Kehle hinaufstieg, ehe es mit einer Spur von Erleichterung aus seinem Mund hervor brach.

Tot war er also nicht.

Wenn er Jei traf musste er ihn unbedingt fragen, ob es nicht andere Wege gab, wie sie sich miteinander kurzschließen konnten, ohne diese unangenehmen elektrischen Schläge. Auf Dauer konnte das nicht gesund sein.

Umständlich setzte sich Schuldig auf und dehnte seine Muskeln. Zum Glück war das nicht passiert, während er außen am Balkon hing. Einmal gebrochene Knochen reichten ihm vorerst.

Mit Jei ein vernünftiges Wort zu wechseln, war unmöglich wie Schuldig bei seinem nächsten Besuch in dessen Zimmer feststellen musste.

Jei war völlig weggetreten und Schuldig, der es auf die Untersuchungen und die Medikamente schob, saß stumm neben dem Jungen, der zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein hin und herpendelte, und hörte dem tickenden Sekundenzeiger zu, der unermüdliche eine Runde nach der anderen drehte.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen. Schuldig hob die Hand und strich über Jeis Stirn. Es passierte nichts. Er blieb einfach in Jeis Zimmer, fühlte Jeis kalte Stirn unter seinen Fingern und hörte die gleichen Geräusche.

Es schlich sich langsam ein, statt dem schon gewohnten heftigen Schlag, so dass es kaum auffiel als es begann. Die Abstände zwischen jeder Sekunde dauerten auf einmal immer länger. Das _Tick_ schwoll an als käme es näher. Und das anschließende _Tack_ tat genau das Gegenteil: es wurde schwächer, als entferne es sich. Nahes _Tick_, weit entferntes _Tack_. Immer und immer wieder.

Schuldig hörte den Schrei einer Möwe über sich und ein warmer Wind wehte im Takt der Uhr eine salzige Brise zu ihm hin, obwohl die Fenster geschlossen waren und das nächste Meer so weit weg war, dass man es unmöglich bis hierhin riechen konnte.

Er hob den Kopf.

Er saß nicht mehr neben Jei auf dem Bett. Er stand aber auch nicht auf dem Weg, der zu dem Haus hinführte. Jeis Haus stand nun über ihm auf einer Klippe und er selbst befand sich an einem Strand, der direkt darunter lag.

Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, woher das Rauschen gekommen war, das er früher schon durch den Nebel hindurch gehört und das sich heute mit dem Ticken der Uhr abgewechselt hatte. Es war das Meer mit seinen Wellen, die rhythmisch zum Strand hin rollten und sich kurz darauf wieder zurückzogen, um sich gleich noch einmal auf den Weg in Richtung Strand aufzumachen.

Schuldig ging ein paar Schritte durch den warmen Sand, der unter ihm wie Schaumgummi nachgab und wieder in seine vorherige Form zurückkehrte, sobald er den Fuß hob. Er bückte sich, schöpfte eine Handvoll Sand und ließ sie durch seine Finger rieseln. Staunend sah er zu, wie der Sand zu seiner früheren Form hin strebte, als würde er magnetisch angezogen.

Schuldig stand auf. Es war nicht einmal nötig, sich den Sand von den Kleidern zu klopfen. Er rieselte einfach von ihm ab und kehrte dorthin zurück, wo er zuvor gewesen war.

Nach einigen Schritten blickte sich Schuldig noch einmal um und sah, dass er keine Fußspuren hinterlassen hatte. Es schien, als existiere er hier überhaupt nicht oder als hätte er nur kurzzeitig Einfluss auf das, was hier geschah. Er war nicht mehr als ein Statist.

Einige Meter entfernt lag etwas auf dem Boden, auf das sich Schuldig noch keinen Reim machen konnte, doch im Näherkommen erkannte er, was es war. Eine große Decke lag ausgebreitet im Sand und darauf standen Schüsseln mit allerlei Essen.

'Ein Picknick', dachte Schuldig, während er sich der Decke näherte, deren Aufbau nur noch auf die Gäste zu warten schien, die sicher gleich auftauchen würden.

Anscheinend gab es auch schöne Dinge, an die sich Jei erinnerte.

Schuldig ging neben der Decke in die Knie. Er streckte die Hand aus und tippte sachte einen grünen Apfel an, der neben einer gefüllten Obstschale lag. Er fühlte sich normal an und Schuldig hob ihn hoch. Er roch daran. Und noch immer war daran alles normal.

Schuldig zögerte einen Moment, doch seine Neugier war zu groß, ob mit dem Apfel das gleiche passieren würde, wie mit dem Sand, und er biss hinein.

Er hatte erwartet, dass spätestens jetzt klar wurde, dass alles nur eine Illusion war, die Jei geschaffen hatte und sich mit dem Biss in Nichts auflöste, doch der Apfel war noch immer ein Apfel, süß und saftig frisch. Er schmeckte das Fruchtfleisch, das zwischen seinen Zähnen knackte, während er kaute, doch ein Blick auf die unbeschädigte Schale des Apfels, bestätigte seine Vermutung, auch dieses Mal keinen Einfluss auf die Umgebung zu haben.

Schuldig legte die Frucht zurück und sah zu, wie sie von alleine an ihre frühere Stelle kullerte.

Wie zur Hölle hatte Jei das alles nur fertiggebracht? Er hatte nicht nur ein Haus irgendwo auf eine Klippe gestellt, sondern auch noch einen Strand dazu erfunden, inklusive Picknick. Und wenn hier draußen schon alles so detailreich und echt war, dass selbst das Essen genießbar war, wie musste es erst im Haus aussehen?

Schuldig blieb nicht einmal mehr Zeit, über den heftigen Sog zu erschrecken, der ihn erfasste, kaum dass er den Gedanken beendet hatte. Es schien von mal zu mal schneller zu gehen, den Zugang zu Jeis Gedanken zu finden, aber heute war es besonders schnell.

Zu seinem Erstaunen fand sich Schuldig gleich darauf _in_ Jeis Haus wieder. Er musste irgendwie hineingekommen sein, ohne zu wissen, wie. Er hatte nur den Wunsch geäußert und schon war er vom Strand in das Haus hinein gebracht worden.

Seine Freude währte nicht lange.

Schuldig stand in einem hellen Zimmer, das auf den ersten Blick leer wirkte. Es gab keinerlei Einrichtungsgegenstände darin. Alles machte einen klinischen Eindruck. Bis auf das Muster an der Wand, das Schuldig aufkeuchen ließ. Er spürte wie sein Magen bei dem Anblick krampfte und er musste kurz die Augen schließen. Als er die Lider wieder öffnete, war er besser vorbereitet auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte.

Das Muster auf der Wand, das er zuerst für das einer Tapete gehalten hatte, war jedoch von natürlicherem Ursprung. Blut zog sich in langen Kometenschweifen über die Wand.

Schuldig stand so nah an der Wand, dass er die einzelnen Blutspritzer erkennen konnte, die allesamt frisch glänzten. Er tat einen Schritt zurück und unterdrückte das Würgen, das seinen Magen zum Entleeren bringen wollte, als er auf etwas offensichtlich Nassem ausrutschte. Er musste und er wollte es nicht sehen. Was konnte es schon sein, in einem Zimmer, dessen Wände voller Blut waren?

Ohne den Blick zu Boden zu richten, drehte sich Schuldig um und verbat seinem sich im Kreis drehenden Verstand, der dahinter zu kommen versuchte, was hier vor sich ging, auch nur einen Gedanken an das zu verschwenden, was sich unter seinen Füßen befand. Er musste hier raus und wenn er es nicht auf seine Art schaffte, dann eben auf die altmodische: durch die Tür.

Mit Entsetzen stellte Schuldig jedoch bald fest, dass es keine Tür in diesem Raum gab. Nicht einmal Fenster hatte es hier. Er spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufkam, als ihm seine ausweglose Lage klar wurde. Zumindest so klar, wie es ihm sein schockierter Verstand erlaubte.

"Warum bist du hier?"

Schuldig fuhr herum und blickte direkt in Jeis Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang war er froh darüber, Jei endlich zu treffen, doch etwas an ihm beunruhigte Schuldig; und es lag nicht nur an den Kleidern der Krankenstation, die Jei viel zu weit waren, so dass er in dem kurzen Hemd und der etwa knielangen Hose zerbrechlicher wirkte, als normalerweise.

"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben!" Jei sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die nicht den leeren Blicken glichen, mit denen er neuerdings seine Umwelt wahrnahm. Er wirkte gehetzt und seine Augäpfel rollten hektisch von einem Augenwinkel in den anderen. Die tiefen dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen bildeten eine starken Kontrast zu seinem bleichen Gesicht und den blutleeren Lippen, zwischen denen sein Atem flach hervor gestoßen wurde.

Schuldig musste sich zusammenreißen, um Jei nicht anzutippen wie er es mit dem Apfel getan hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch echt war.

"Du musst hier raus!", fuhr Jei Schuldig an.

"Und wie?" Schuldig lachte hilflos. "Hier gibt es keine Tür!"

"Er ist schon fast hier!" Jeis Finger gruben sich in Schuldigs Kragen. Einer davon streifte Schuldigs Hals und ließ diesen erschrocken zurückweichen. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätten ihn Knochenfinger berührt, so kalt und leblos hatten sie gewirkt.

Ungeduldig geworden zog Jei Schuldig hinter sich her zu einer der blutbeschmierten Wände. Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er trat und Schuldig, der hinter ihm her stolperte und Angst hatte, hinzufallen, sah nun doch mit Entsetzen die tiefroten Pfützen auf dem Boden an, durch die Jei achtlos lief.

Es waren insgesamt vier Blutlachen, drei davon im Kreis angeordnet, während die vierte etwas abseits lag. Sie glänzten Rot wie gerade erst vergossen und waren gut einige Zentimeter tief. Das Blut unter Jeis nackten Füßen quoll mit jedem Schritt zwischen seinen Zehen hervor. Es spritzte seine Knöchel hinauf und lief, eine rote Spur daran hinterlassend, wieder hinab.

Mit Schwung beförderte Jei Schuldig vor sich, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu den blutigen Kometenschweifen stand. Die Ringe unter Jeis Augen schienen noch eine Spur tiefer geworden zu sein, aber sein panischer Blick hatte wieder etwas von der gewohnten Leere angenommen.

"Raus hier!", fauchte Jei Schuldig heiser an und stieß ihn fest gegen die Brust.

Schuldig taumelte zurück und erwartete, gegen die Wand hinter sich zu prallen, doch er fiel ohne Widerstand. Wie durch einen Vorhang hindurch taumelte Schuldig einfach aus dem Zimmer und lag gleich darauf auf dem Boden eines düsteren Flures.

Orientierungslos saß Schuldig auf dem abgewetzten Teppich und starrte die Wand vor sich an. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er gerade dort herausgefallen war. Die Tapete wies keinerlei Ritzen auf, wo sich etwa eine geheime Tür hätte befinden können. Und trotzdem war er irgendwie nach draußen gelangt.

Schuldig atmete einige Male tief ein und aus und versuchte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das schien gerade noch einmal gut gegangen zu sein.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hinter der Wand ließ Schuldig augenblicklich auf die Füße springen. Es war Jei, der diesen langgezogenen furchtbaren Laut von sich gegeben hatte, der Schuldig nicht nur in den Ohren wehtat. Und es folgte noch einer. Und noch einer. Und jeder hörte sich schlimmer an, als der davor.

"Jei? Was ist los? Was machst du da drin?" Schuldig stand vor der Wand, die eben weich wie Stoff gewesen war, jetzt aber so solide schien, wie eine ganz normale Wand. Seine Fäuste trommelten so heftig gegen die Mauer, das hinter der welligen Tapete der trockene Putz hinab rieselte.

"Jei!" Schuldig stemmte sich gegen die Wand, trat mit dem Fuß dagegen und versuchte, mit den Fingern einen Spalt zu finden, den er aufbrechen konnte, während Jei weiter dahinter schrie und weinte. Er lief den Flur entlang und suchte nach einer Tür, fand jedoch keine und kehrte wieder zu der Stelle der Wand zurück, hinter der Jei nun weinte und sich schluchzend mit jemandem zu unterhalten schien, dessen Antwort Schuldig allerdings nicht hören konnte.

Irgendwann gab Schuldig auf. Seine Arme waren müde und seine Fäuste wund vom Schlagen gegen die massive Mauer. Er hatte den gerade gewonnenen Einfluss wieder verloren.

Das Weinen in dem Raum wurde immer leiser, bis es schließlich erstarb.


	3. Schwarz, wie Ebenholz

**I. _Gottes Acker_**

Seit dem letzten Erlebnis schien sich Jei noch weiter zurückgezogen zu haben. Und Schuldig, der daran zweifelte, ob er es überhaupt wieder riskieren wollte, in Jeis Gruselkabinett zurückzukehren, verbrachte die folgende Zeit während der Therapiepausen damit, einfach nur still neben Jei zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass er endlich wieder richtig wach wurde.

Manchmal, wenn er einen guten Tag hatte, klärte sich sein Verstand so weit, dass man sogar ein oder zwei Worte mit ihm wechseln konnte.

An schlechten Tagen blieb er ein im Delirium abgetauchtes Wesen, bei dem sich Schuldig nicht mehr sicher war, ob er noch den gleichen Jungen vor sich hatte, mit dem er durch den Keller gestreift war oder dem er gezeigt hatte, wie leicht es war, sich Dinge zu beschaffen, die man ihnen vorbehalten wollte.

Sie hatten Spaß gehabt, wie fast normale Jungs in ihrem Alter; ohne ständig eines der Schreckgespenster ihrer nicht besonders langen, dafür aber umso verwirrenderen Vergangenheit im Hinterkopf gehabt zu haben. Er selbst hatte einmal Spaß gehabt, ohne dafür erst eine andere Person auf seine Weise davon überzeugen zu müssen. Jei schien nur auf jemanden gewartet zu haben, der ihn ein bisschen an die Hand nimmt. Aber wo hatte er ihn hingeführt?

Jeis klare Phasen wurden immer weniger, bis er völlig aufhörte, mit seiner Außenwelt zu kommunizieren und Schuldig sich eingestehen musste, dass er daran nichts ändern konnte, so lange er nur da saß und darauf wartete, dass Jei von alleine wieder so wie vorher wurde.

Das dumpfe Pochen seines eigenen Herzschlages ignorierend horchte Schuldig in die Stille, die nur aus dem Knistern seiner Bettdecke bestand, auf der er saß.

Egal, wo es ihn hin verschlug, er musste Jei treffen und ihm sagen, was mit denen passierte, die nicht aus dem ersten Stock in den zweiten wechselten.

Orkanartiger Wind zerrte an Schuldigs Haaren und seinen Kleidern. Eine Welle kalten Wassers traf ihn unvermittelt und Schuldig schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Es umspülte seine Füße und lockerte den Sand unter ihm, so dass er spüren konnte, wie er mit jedem verschobenen Sandkorn den Halt verlor.

Die nächste Welle, die ihm nun schon bis zu den Knien reichte, kam und riss an ihm. Schuldig strauchelte, fing sich aber wieder rechtzeitig, ehe die dritte Welle, die wahrscheinlich noch höher sein würde als die ersten beiden, ihn erreichen und endgültig von den Füßen reißen konnte.

Nach einigen langen Schritten war er am trockenen Strand. Hinter ihm tobte weiter das Meer.

Er hatte recht gehabt. Jeis Konstrukt war besser mit seinem Ich verbunden, als es jeder lausige Gedanke je hätte sein können. Alles, was ihn von Außen beeinflusste, hatte Auswirkungen auf seine selbst erschaffene Welt und das, obwohl sie trotzdem nicht mehr war, als ein täuschend echt materialisiertes Abbild seiner Vorstellung.

Und im Augenblick schien es Jei nicht besonders gut zu gehen.

Schuldig sah zum brodelnden Meer hin. Meterhohe Wellen warfen sich wütend an den Strand und durchweichten dort den Sand, der dunkel und nass mit jeder Welle weiter landeinwärts kroch.

Bald hatte das Wasser erneut Schuldigs Füße erreicht. Eine Welle schob sich zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und als sie wieder zurückkam, spülte sie etwas Hartes gegen seine Knöchel.

Schuldig bückte sich und fischte die leere Obstschale aus dem Wasser, die das Meer wie ein Beutestück vom Land mit sich mitgetragen hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt tanzten Äpfel auf den Schaumkronen.

Vorsichtig watete Schuldig aus dem Wasser, bis er wieder auf dem Trockenen stand. Er trat auf etwas Weiches und sah nach. Es war die Picknickdecke, die der Sand halb unter sich begraben hatte. Schuldig packte einen Zipfel der Decke und hob sie hoch. Die Sandkörner, die an dem Wollstoff hingen, wurden augenblicklich vom Wind erfasst und weggeweht.

Jetzt fielen Schuldig auch seine Fußspuren auf, die heute im Sand verblieben, ohne dass der sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückzog. Die ganze Ordnung, die in Jeis Welt geherrscht hatte, war gestört und dieses Mal überwog der Drang, Jei finden zu müssen, seine Neugier.

Schuldig hielt die Luft an. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, sich über den reibungslosen Wechsel vom Strand ins Haus zu freuen, denn das Zimmer, in dem er Jei das letzte Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sich verändert. Ein regelrechter Blut-Tsunami musste durch den Raum gewütet haben, denn die Flecken auf dem Boden bestanden nun aus einem durchgehenden Teppich der lebensnotwendigen Körperflüssigkeit, die selbst die Hälfte der Wände unter sich verdeckte.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß Jei, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut übergossen. So wie er aussah, musste er den ganzen Tsunami abbekommen haben. Und wieder sah alles so frisch aus, als wäre es gerade erst vergossen worden.

"Warum bist du zurückgekommen?"

Schuldigs schockgeweitete Augen hatten Mühe, sich nur auf den zusammengekauerten Jungen vor sich zu konzentrieren und dabei das grauenvolle Drumherum auszublenden. Nach einer Weile, in der er sich immer wieder sagen musste, dass das trotz allem nur Jeis Vorstellung war, die alles in dem Haus – also auch das Blut – hatte entstehen lassen, schaffte er es, vor Jei in die Knie zu gehen.

Schuldigs Hände legten sich sachte auf Jeis geballte Fäuste, die er fest gegen seine Augen gedrückt hielt. Sie waren eiskalt und völlig verkrampft, als säße er seit Längerem so da.

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

Jei schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ohne die Hände von den Augen zu nehmen.

"Dann helfe ich dir." Schuldigs Finger glitten in den hauchdünnen Spalt zwischen Jeis Fäusten und seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig bog er die sich noch sträubenden Hände nach außen, bis Jei ihn ansah.

Jeis Fäuste hatten um seine blutverschmierten Augen herum weiße Kreise hinterlassen. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und malten helle Spuren in das dunkle Rot.

"Komm, steh auf." Schuldig erhob sich und zog Jei mit auf die Beine. Auch als Jei schon stand ließ er seine Hände nicht los. Er verließ diese Spukvilla nur mit Jei, selbst wenn er ihn an den Händen wie ein Kleinkind herausführen musste. "Wo geht es hier raus?"

"Nirgendwo." Jei schluchzte. Sein helles Haar klebte in feuchten roten Strähnen an seinem Kopf, die ihm wie Blutegel ins Gesicht hingen.

"Unmöglich", widersprach Schuldig grober, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er hatte keine Lust beim nächsten Tsunami anwesend zu sein.

Schuldig packte Jeis Hände fester und zwang ihn, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen, bis sie an einer Wand standen. "Wie hast du das beim letzten Mal gemacht? Du hast mich aus dem Zimmer geschubst, erinnerst du dich noch?"

"Das war ich nicht..." Jeis Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Fassungslos sah Schuldig sein Gegenüber an. "Klar, warst du das", entgegnete er schroff. "Wer soll das sonst gewesen sein?"

"_Ich_ war's _nicht_."

Die aufkommende Panik begann, Schuldigs Denken zu blockieren. Er musste einige Augenblicke lang ruhig durchatmen und nachdenken.

"Wenn du das nicht warst, wer denn dann?", zischte Schuldig, besann sich aber, da er die Antwort darauf vermutlich sowieso nicht hören wollte. Stattdessen fiel ihm etwas ein, das ihnen womöglich helfen konnte. "Gibt es hier ein zweites Stockwerk?"

Jeis Blick wurde kurz klar, als wäre die Wolke vor seinem Verstand weitergezogen. Einen Moment lang sah er den blauen Himmel. "Ja."

"Gut." Schuldig wählte die nächsten Worte so bedächtig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. "Du bräuchtest dringend eine Dusche. Gehen wir nach oben, okay?"

Jei nickte. "Dort ist das Badezimmer größer."

"Genau, Kleiner, dort ist das Bad größer."

"Ist etwas passiert?"

"Einfach weg." Der Mann mit dem grauen Haar und der randlosen Brille auf der Nase, dem die Frage gegolten hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. "An den Geräten liegt es nicht." Wie zum Beweis deutete er auf die Bildschirme vor sich, auf denen Wellen und Linien auf und ab zuckten.

"Es wird immer heftiger." Die Frau notierte etwas in hektischer Schrift in einem Ordner, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. "Wenn er so weiter macht, dann haben wir bald-"

"Er kollabiert wieder", unterbrach sie der Mann.

Die Frau eilte in die Mitte des Raumes, wo unter einer grellen Lampe eine Liege stand. Sie beugte sich über den Jungen, der mit festgezurrten Handgelenken auf der Liege lag und mit weit geöffneten Augen reglos in das Licht über sich starrte. Seine Pupillen waren winzige schwarze Punkte. Sie fixierten etwas Undefinierbares, was in weiter Entfernung lag.

"Bringen wir ihn zurück."

Als Schuldig wach wurde, lag er neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte, als hätte er lange auf dem harten Fußboden gelegen, und ihm war kalt.

Hatten sie es geschafft?

Schuldig suchte nach einer Erinnerung, was sich in Jeis Haus abgespielt hatte, nachdem sie sich über das Bad unterhalten hatten. Sie mussten hinausgekommen sein, denn er erinnerte sich an ein zweites Zimmer. Ein Bad war es zwar nicht gewesen, aber es war sauber und nirgendwo war auch nur ein Tropfen Blut zu sehen gewesen. Und Jei war bei ihm geblieben.

So schnell er konnte, war Schuldig auf den Beinen. Er musste zu Jei und nachsehen, wie es ihm ging.

Jei lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Arme ruhten wie Fremdkörper neben ihm, die nur da waren, weil sie eben an ihm festgewachsen waren.

Schuldig zögerte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich neben Jei niederließ.

Das Bett knarrte leise unter dem neu hinzugekommenen Gewicht, doch Jei schien nichts davon wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen blieben geschlossen, nur seinem sich regelmäßig flach und langsam hebenden und wieder senkenden Brustkorb war anzumerken, dass er tief schlafen musste.

Oder wieder einmal ruhig gestellt worden war, fügte Schuldig in Gedanken hinzu.

Er war wohl doch zu optimistisch gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, Jei einfach nur aus dem blutigen Zimmer und damit auch aus seinem anhaltenden Dämmerzustand herausholen zu können.

Schuldig sah hinab zu Jeis zur Faust geballter Hand, die ihm am Nächsten lag. Ein dunkler Fleck hatte sich darunter auf dem hellen Laken gebildet und seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

Sachte hob Schuldig Jeis Hand an. Ein glänzender Tropfen löste sich und fiel auf den bereits Handtellergroßen Fleck, der sich unter Jeis Faust ausgebreitet hatte.

Die Nachttischlampe flammte hell auf und Schuldig sog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, aus was der Fleck bestand. "_Das_ Souvenir hättest du in deiner Spukvilla lassen können..."

Schuldig suchte nach etwas, mit dem er Jeis Hand abwischen konnte und nahm kurzerhand die dünne Bettdecke, die Jei nur halb bedeckte.

"Heilige Scheiße", murmelte Schuldig, als er sich das Mitbringsel genauer ansah. Irgendwie hatte es Jei fertig gebracht, sich in die Hände zu schneiden. Allerdings keine wahllosen Schnitte, sondern ein Muster, ein Mondgesicht mit lachendem Mund.

Schuldig überlief ein kalter Schauer, während aus den Punkten und dem langen gebogenen Schnitt Blut hervorquoll und Jeis Arm hinablief.

Schuldig warf einen schnellen Blick auf Jeis andere Hand. Sie war unverletzt. Immerhin.

Ohne die Schnitte weiter aufzureißen, versuchte er, die Blutung zu stoppen. Das war bis jetzt eines der gruseligsten Dinge, die er je gesehen hatte, musste er sich eingestehen. Es war ein Wunder, wenn Jei seine Hand nach diesen tiefen Schnitten noch normal benutzen konnte.

"Nicht", ertönte es leise neben Schuldig, der zu konzentriert war, das Blut um die tiefen Furchen herum zu entfernen, als dass ihm Jeis Erwachen gleich auffiel. Erst als der ihm mit einem schnellen Ruck die Hand entriss, sah Schuldig auf.

"Vorsicht! Es hat gerade aufgehört zu bluten." Schuldig griff nach Jeis Hand, die dieser fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

"Nicht", wiederholte Jei noch einmal. Seine unverletzte Hand hielt Schuldig auf Abstand. Er hatte Probleme, Schuldig zu fokussieren und schwankte leicht, wie ein Betrunkener. "Nicht heute."

"Wie meinst du das?" Schuldig beobachtete Jei genau, der sich aufzusetzen begann, ohne dabei die verwundete Hand zu benutzen.

Obwohl er sich diese schwere Verletzung zugefügt hatte, wirkte Jei nicht mehr so geistig daneben wie in den letzten Wochen. Seine Augen sahen klarer aus. Misstrauisch folgten sie jeder Bewegung, die Schuldig tat und schienen wohl im Voraus abschätzen zu wollen, was er als nächstes vorhatte.

"Wieso nicht heute?", hakte Schuldig nach.

Jeis Augen zogen sich zusammen, als hätte er große Schmerzen.

"Entzündungen können echt eklig werden." Schuldig sprach leise wie mit einem verschreckten Tier und streckte Jei die Hand entgegen, der sie jedoch ansah, als sei sie eine tote Ratte.

"Heute bleibt es so", zischte Jei sein Gegenüber wütend an, der seine Hände sinken ließ. Heute heute und nächstes Jahr heute auch. So wie letztes Jahr heute. Und die davor. Und alle, die noch danach kamen. Wieso kapierte Schuldig das nicht?

"Schön, dann bleibt es heute eben so." Schuldig schwieg einen Moment lang und versuchte, dabei nicht die ganze Zeit auf Jeis Hand zu starren, die wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte. "Wo hattest du das Messer her?"

"Ich-ich habe es mit genommen, damit sie aufstehen kann."

"Sie?"

Jei nickte langsam. Er gab ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen von sich und wischte sich schnell über die Augen, aus denen die Tränen hervorquollen. Anstelle der Tränen hatte er nun eine verwischte Blutspur auf seiner Wange.

"Und wo ist das Messer jetzt?"

Schuldig hatte so harmlos wie möglich zu klingen versucht, doch Jei wurde augenblicklich wieder so aufmerksam wie zuvor.

"_Dort_."

"Dort?" Schuldigs Blicke suchten flink Jeis nähere Umgebung ab. Wo immer _Dort_ auch sein mochte, hier lag jedenfalls nirgendwo ein Messer oder sonst eine Klinge in Sichtweite, mit der er sich weiter aufschlitzen konnte.

Jeis lauernder Blick wurde traurig. "Ich habe es versteckt, damit sie es heute nicht findet", sagte er leise und öffnete seine blutende Hand. Aus den Augen des Mondgesichts rannen rote Tränen. Und trotzdem lachte es. Jeis Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das Schuldig einen erneuten eisigen Schauer bescherte.

"Ist sicher ein tolles Messer, oder?"

Jei nickte lächelnd.

"Zeigst du es mir mal?"

Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus Jeis Gesicht. "Heute _nicht_", grummelte er und bleckte dabei wütend die Zähne.

"Okay, okay, schon gut", beschwichtigte Schuldig den Jungen vor sich, der wirkte, als wolle er ihm im nächsten Moment an die Kehle springen. "Dann eben beim nächsten Mal..."

"Ja." Jeis Blick senkte sich wieder auf seine Handfläche.

_Vögel, die nicht singen_

Jei kniet neben Ruth. Das Blut, das aus der Brust der Nonne quillt, durchtränkt seine Hose. Eigentlich ist er darüber ganz froh, denn jetzt sieht man nicht mehr, dass er sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht hat.

_Glocken, die nicht klingen_

Vorsichtig nimmt Jei Schwester Ruth' Hand in seine und dreht die Handfläche nach oben.

_Kinder, die nicht lachen_

Sein zitternder Zeigefinger malt ein blutiges Mondgesicht in die Handfläche der Frau, durch die sich ein langer klaffender Schnitt zieht, aus dem noch mehr Blut fließt. Ruth zuckt kurz zusammen, als sein Finger beim Malen des lächelnden Mundes an einer der Hautfalten hängen bleibt.

_Was sind das für Sachen?_

Ruth lächelt ihn an. Um ein Haar hätte sie das Liebste getötet, was sie je besessen hatte.

_Tut es noch weh, Schwester Ruth?_

_Nein, Jei, es tut nicht mehr weh._

Bis zur Dämmerung hatte Schuldig bei Jei gesessen, ohne ein Auge zumachen zu können.

Zuerst hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Jei, der im Halbschlaf irgendetwas über Vögel und Glocken vor sich hinmurmelte, eingeschlafen war und hatte dann das Zimmer nach diesem Messer abgesucht, mit dem sich Jei das Gesicht in die Hand geschnitten hatte.

Doch wie Jei gesagt hatte, war es nicht da. Das _Dort_ war weder in einem der Schränke zu finden, noch war es unter dem Bett und es war erst recht nicht unter dem Teppich, den Schuldig in seiner Verzweiflung hochgehoben hatte, um darunter nachzusehen.

Es blieb Jeis Geheimnis, wie er in Rosenkreuz, das nicht einmal zu den Mahlzeiten Messer bereitstellte, die in der Lage waren, mehr als ein Stück weiche Butter schneiden zu können, an eine scharfe Klinge gekommen war.

Kein Geheimnis blieb Jeis Umzug in die zweite Etage.

Mit einem unverhohlen triumphierenden Lächeln sah Schuldig, der eigentlich der einzige war, der Notiz von dem Geschehen nahm, dabei zu, wie Jei mit schlurfenden Schritten hinter einem der Betreuer den Flur entlangging und sein neues Zimmer bezog.

Bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, drehte sich Jei noch einmal kurz zu Schuldig um. In seinem verzagten, aber erleichtert wirkenden Blick lag das gleiche, was Schuldig mit seinem breiten Grinsen ausdrückte: endlich war es vorbei mit dem Klettern von einem Balkon hinunter auf den anderen. Jetzt konnte er seinen Koffer auspacken, denn hier oben würde er länger bleiben, als im ersten Stock. Das hatte ihm Schuldig erzählt.

Mit einer deutlich übertriebenen Geste salutierte Schuldig vor Jei, bevor er sich umdrehte und, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Flur zurück zu seinem eigenen Zimmer schlenderte. Fast hätte er noch angefangen fröhlich vor sich hin zu pfeifen, aber _das_ wäre wirklich übertrieben bis lächerlich gewesen und er gab sich damit zufrieden, seine Zimmertür hinter sich mit einem gekonnten Tritt ins Schloss zu befördern.

"Muss ich Sie an die Hausordnung erinnern?"

Schuldig hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte fassungslos die Frau vor sich an, die vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und eine Akte in den Händen hielt.

Alles an ihr war irgendwie korrekt und gerade. Es fing bei ihrer exakt geschnittenen Frisur an, bei der kein Haar am falschen Platz lag, und ging mit ihrer Kleidung weiter, die so steif wie eine Rüstung wirkte, die ihre kerzengerade Haltung noch unterstrich. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sofort in der Mitte durchbrechen, sobald sie ihren Blazer aus Tweed ablegte.

Misstrauisch beäugte Schuldig sein Gegenüber. Bis jetzt hatte er – bis auf Jei – noch nie Besuch auf seinem Zimmer gehabt. Wenn man das überhaupt Besuch nennen konnte, denn die Frau war ohne Einladung erschienen.

"Sie sind also _Schuldig_", sagte sie, ehe er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte.

Schuldig nickte stumm. Erst jetzt sah er die drei gepackten Kartons, die vor seinem Kleiderschrank standen. Etwas war hier faul.

Die Fremde, die Schuldigs Blicke zu den Kartons verfolgt hatte, verzog keine Miene. "Dann möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie morgen-"

Der Rest des Satzes ging in Schuldigs Gedanken irgendwo zwischen seinen Ohren und dem auf Hochtouren laufenden Hirn verloren. Er konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von den drei Kartons lösen. Seine Blicke klebten an den braunen, oben offenstehenden Kisten. Es waren definitiv seine eigenen Sachen, die jemand in der Zeit eingepackt haben musste, als er im Unterricht gewesen war und danach Jei bei seinem Umzug zugesehen hatte.

Jei...

Schuldig spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er hatte Jei großspurig davon erzählt, was sie alles tun konnten, sobald sie auf der gleichen Etage wohnten. Und er selbst hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, dieses Vernetzen mit Jeis Gedanken noch weiter auszubauen, weil es Potential zu haben schien. Stattdessen durfte er ihm jetzt erklären, warum ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als ein Besuch bleiben würde, denn in der dritten Etage war die Endstation. Hätte er es Jei doch nur nicht gesagt...

"Morgen?", hakte Schuldig abwesend nach.

Die Frau in der Tweed-Rüstung sah ihn regungslos an. "Ja, morgen werden Sie nach oben verlegt." Sie ließ Schuldig stehen und ging Grußlos aus dem Zimmer.

Schuldig setzte sich auf einen der Kartons, der unter seinem Gewicht etwas einknickte.

Er hörte Jei über den ganzen Flur toben. Irgendetwas fiel mit Wucht zu Boden. Glas zerschellte und alles wurde von Jeis wütenden Schreien begleitet.

Schuldig stand in seinem eigenen, leergeräumten Zimmer und versuchte das auszublenden, was er von Jei durch die Wände und Türen hindurch empfing. Das Unsichtbare. Das Schreien mochte für alle gut hörbar sein, doch er filterte noch etwas anderes heraus, ein Gischtschäumendes Meer, dessen Wellen haushoch waren und die Stücke aus dem Sandstrand rissen, wie ein hungriges Tier seine Beute zerfleischte.

Schuldigs Nacken kribbelte taub und er spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen dort aufzurichten begannen.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell zu erfahren, was es mit der dritten Etage auf sich hatte. Und jetzt lief es innerhalb eines Tages ab, dass er nach einer Ewigkeit bei Rosenkreuz dorthin umziehen musste. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

Er bückte sich, um einen Karton aufzuheben.

"Den brauchen Sie nicht mehr." Die Frau war wieder da und begleitete ihn ins nächste Stockwerk, aus dem niemand mehr zurückkam. Und er folgte ihr wie das Vieh zum Schlachter.

Aus Jeis Zimmer drang kein Laut mehr. Auch das Meer war weg.

Schuldig hob den Kopf und sah zu der brennenden Lampe über Jeis Tür, deren rotes Glühen allen zeigte, dass sich jemand vom medizinischen Personal in dem Zimmer befand.

_Tut mir leid, Kleiner._

Schuldig hatte vergessen, was er sich alles in den vergangenen Jahren so vorgestellt hatte, wie es in der dritten Etage wohl aussehen mochte. Es war einiges, aber dass nichts davon zutraf, wusste er auch ohne die unzähligen Einzelheiten im Kopf zu haben, die er sich in der Hoffnung, dass es nur besser als unten sein konnte, zusammen gesponnen hatte.

Er war enttäuscht von dem, was er nun sah.

Ein langer Gang, der einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte, führte ihn an kahlen Wänden entlang. Seine Schritte und die der Fremden, die vor ihm ging, hallten in dem türlosen Flur wider, der gerade einmal breit genug war, dass ein Erwachsener mit ausgebreiteten Armen darin gehen konnte. Ein Schwanken aber und man stieß mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Mauern.

Nach einer Abzweigung endete der düstere Flur unvermutete in einem großen, hellen Raum, der offenbar eine Art Wartezimmer darstellte. Nur eben ohne den gemütlichen Teil, der den Leuten die Wartezeit versüßen sollte.

Dieses Zimmer war klinisch rein und lud nicht zum Hinsetzen ein. Jedenfalls nicht für längere Zeit.

Ein einzelner Schreibtisch mit einem hohen Sessel davor und einem ebensolchen dahinter, stand einsam am Kopfende des Raumes wie ein beim Auszug vergessenes Möbelstück. Durch die Fenster dahinter, welche die gesamte Breite des Raumes bildeten, sah man den Horizont. Blauer Himmel über grauer Bergkette, die sie ebenso einzuschließen schien, wie die hohen Zäune des Instituts. Doppelt gesichert.

Das war alles, was die großartige dritte Etage zu bieten hatte? Einen langen Flur, der in einem einzigen Raum endete. Danach kam – nichts? Wo waren die Zimmer? Und wo waren die ganzen Schüler, von denen Schuldig wusste, dass sie in den obersten Stock umgezogen waren?

Schuldig konnte seine Verwirrung über das, was er sah, nicht verbergen. Die Frage nach dem Sinn brannte auf seiner Zunge und er wandte sich seiner Begleiterin zu, die wortlos an ihm vorüber zu dem Schreibtisch ging und dahinter Platz nahm. Sie begann zu reden und Schuldig, der sich angesprochen fühlte, folgte ihr.

Der eisiger Blick, den die Frau Schuldig zuwarf, als er sich dem Schreibtisch näherte, ließ ihn abrupt innehalten. Sie hob die Hand und winkte Schuldig weiter zu sich.

Er wollte sich gerade in den Sessel setzen, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, als er sah, dass dieser bereits besetzt war.

Schuldig machte einen Schritt zurück.

Der junge Mann, der in dem Sessel saß, hob den Blick und betrachtete sich Schuldig wortlos von Kopf bis Fuß. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem winzigen spöttischen Lächeln. _Das ist alles?_ schien es sagen zu wollen.

Die Verblüffung schwand aus Schuldigs Gesicht. Er hob das Kinn und erwiderte die fremden Blicke mit der gleichen Überheblichkeit, die der Unbekannte ihm entgegen brachte.

Der Typ sah aus wie der jüngere Bruder der Tweed-Ritterin. Sie hatten den gleichen Kleiderstil, steif und zugeknöpft, und auch ihre begrenzte Gestik und Mimik ähnelte sich verblüffend.

Selbst wenn sie keine leiblichen Geschwister waren, gehörten sie definitiv zu einer Familie. Der Rosenkreuz-Familie.

"Du bist Schuldig?" Der Mann rückte seine Brille gerade, obwohl sie nicht schief gesessen hatte, was Schuldig sofort als _Du bist durchschaut_-Geste entlarvte.

Der Typ wusste bereits sehr wohl, wen er da vor sich hatte. Wahrscheinlich kannte er sein ganzes Leben bis ins scheinbar unwichtigste Detail. Und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er sogar mehr über ihn wusste, als er selbst.

Schuldig schwieg und der Fremde wandte sich der Frau zu.

"Wie lange?", fragte er sie.

"Zwei Monate", antwortete die Frau und schob ihm zwei flache, handtellergroße Gegenstände zu, die der Mann entgegen nahm und in der Innentasche seines Anzugs verschwinden ließ.

"Das genügt." Er stand auf und gab der Frau zum Abschied die Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu Schuldig um, der die Szene wortlos beobachtet hatte, und nickte ihm zu. "Gehen wir", sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne Schuldig Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen.

"Wohin?", entfuhr es Schuldig verblüfft.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und bedachte Schuldig wieder mit diesem spöttischen Lächeln. "Hat man dir das etwa nicht gesagt?"

Schuldigs Wangen wurden rot. _Hat man dir das etwa nicht gesagt?_, äffte er den Typen in Gedanken nach. Man hatte ihm überhaupt nichts gesagt. Weder, dass er plötzlich in den dritten Stock hinauf musste, obwohl nichts darauf hingedeutet hatte, noch hatte man ihm gesagt, dass er dort von jemandem mitgenommen werden sollte, der anscheinend hier hereinspaziert kam und einfach mal so Kinder für zwei Monate mitnahm. Wohin auch immer. Diese ganze scheiß Heimlichtuerei ging ihm auf den Sack!

Das Grinsen des Typen wurde breiter und Schuldig stoppte seine Hasstirade, auch wenn sie nur in seinem Kopf stattgefunden hatte.

Mühsam riss sich Schuldig zusammen. Einen Moment hatte er völlig vergessen, dass er es offensichtlich mit jemandem zu tun hatte, der für Rosenkreuz arbeitete, vielleicht sogar hier ausgebildet worden war. Gott, er konnte nicht einmal denken, was er wollte. Und er war wieder alleine und isoliert. Zwei Monate lang. Und danach? Was war mit Jei? Ob er ihn wieder sehen würde? Was machten sie in der Zwischenzeit mit Jei – oder: was machten sie _aus_ ihm?

Schuldig spürte das erste Mal das, was hinter seiner momentanen Wut lag. Resignation darüber, dass man ihm nie eine Wahl ließ, über sich selbst zu bestimmen. Ganz so, als wäre er noch immer ein unmündiges Kleinkind, das man draußen an die Hand nehmen musste, damit es nicht auf die Straße lief und von einem Auto überfahren wurde.

Er konnte tun, was er wollte, man nahm ihn nicht ernst. Er wurde ja nicht einmal gefragt.

Genaugenommen war er noch viel weniger als ein Kleinkind. Kinder wurden erwachsen und durften lernen, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Er war nur irgendein verstaubter Gegenstand, der von hier nach da gereicht wurde, weil man die Wohnung modernisieren wollte. Und Rosenkreuz war nichts als ein Flohmarkt, der seine Schüler wie Dinge zum Verkauf anbot, die jahrzehntelang in einem Keller gelagert wurden, bis irgendjemand auftauchte, der noch etwas damit anzufangen wusste.

_Bitte schön, der Herr, hier ist Ihr Schuldig. Er hat zwar ein paar Gebrauchsspuren, aber dafür sind alle Teile noch im Originalzustand. Viel Spaß damit und beehren Sie uns gerne wieder_ – in zwei Monaten ungefähr...

"Crawford", unterbrach der Fremde Schuldigs inneren Monolog. Das erste Mal sah er ihn ohne dieses hämische Grinsen an. "Können wir jetzt gehen?"

**II. _White Noise - Weißes Rauschen_**

"Hier gibt es noch einen Aufzug?" Ungläubig beobachtete Schuldig, wie sein Begleiter zu der Wand rechts von dem Schreibtisch ging und dort wartete, bis die Frau, die ihnen gefolgt war, dort einen Schlüssel in das dazugehörige Schloss steckte.

Ein leises Zischen war die Antwort des gehorsamen Lifts hinter der Wand, der sich im Verborgenen in Bewegung setzte. Auf ihrer Ebene angekommen öffnete er sein rechteckiges Chrom-Maul, um sie kurzzeitig zu verschlingen und unten wieder auszuspucken.

Crawford wartete geduldig, bis ihm Schuldig gefolgt war. Die Tweed-Ritterin blieb vor dem Aufzug stehen und nickte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu, ehe sich die Türen zwischen ihnen schlossen.

Verwundert sah sich Schuldig in dem Aufzug um. Er sah aus wie der, den sie normalerweise im Institut benutzten und trotzdem war etwas anders daran. Die Tasten für die einzelnen Stockwerke fehlten. Deshalb also der Schlüssel, dachte Schuldig.

"Es gibt zwei Aufzüge", beantwortete Crawford Schuldigs frühere Frage. "Einen öffentlichen und – nun – einen privaten."

Schuldig nickte verstehend, obwohl ihm der Sinn weiter schleierhaft blieb. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu der Anzeige über der Tür, die die Etagen ganz normal abzählte. Eine rote '2' blinkte auf, die von einer '1' und dem folgenden 'E' des Erdgeschosses abgelöst wurde, das nur kurz aufleuchtete und danach erlosch. Anstatt anzuhalten fuhr der Aufzug weiter, bis er mit einem leichten Seufzen stoppte und das Maul öffnete.

Schuldig, der erwartet hatte, dass sie nun in dem Kellergeschoss ausstiegen, durch das er noch vor ein paar Wochen mit Jei gestreift war, entfuhr ein verwirrtes 'Oh', als er sah, wo sie tatsächlich angekommen waren: ein Flur, ähnlich dem des dritten Stockwerks, erstreckte sich vor ihnen und führte an seinem Ende ins Freie. Er war sauber, keine Spur von Spinnweben oder über Jahrzehnte angesammelter Staub.

Es gab also mehr als nur einen Versorgungstrakt.

"Ha", lachte Schuldig auf. An seinem letzten Tag musste er das rausfinden. Wie gemein.

Mit langen Schritten ging Crawford den Flur entlang zur Tür und Schuldig, der noch immer in Gedanken die wirklichen Etagen in Rosenkreuz abzuzählen versuchte, hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen.

"Sind wir auf der Flucht?", witzelte Schuldig, als er endlich zu Crawford aufschloss.

Der warf ihm einen nicht deutbaren Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. "Wir werden erwartet."

"Erwartet?" Schuldigs Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen. "Werde ich jetzt etwa noch dem Rest der Familie vorgestellt?"

Crawford schwieg und Schuldig stieß genervt die Luft aus. Das fing ja gut an.

"Sag Hallo zu deinem kleinen Bruder." Mit Genugtuung sah Crawford Schuldigs entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie im Freien ankamen.

Ein Auto wartete draußen auf sie und daneben stand, von einem Betreuer gestützt, Jei.

Schuldig sah irritiert zu Crawford, der selbstzufrieden vor sich hin grinste.

"Man bekommt dich also auch mal ruhig?" Crawford warf einen letzten Blick auf Schuldig, der an ihm vorbei zu Jei sah, dann ging er zu dem Auto hin und öffnete die Tür zur Rückbank.

"Immer noch die gleichen Methoden", spottete Crawford, als der Betreuer den müde und orientierungslos wirkenden Jei zum Auto führte und ihm beim Einsteigen half.

Jei konnte kaum gerade sitzen und sank sofort in sich zusammen, sobald er das Polster unter sich spürte.

Schuldig folgte ihm auf die Rückbank.

Behände glitt Craword hinter das Lenkrad. Er wandte sich zu seinen beiden neuen Begleitern um, von denen nur einer wirklich mitbekam, was geschah.

"Macht es euch gemütlich, die Fahrt wird etwas dauern..." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, startete Crawford das Auto und fuhr vom Gelände.

Durch das Rückfenster sah Schuldig stumm zu, wie das Rosenkreuz-Institut immer kleiner wurde, bis es nach einer Kurve ganz aus seinem Blick verschwand.

Er atmete einmal richtig durch und wartete auf die Erleichterung, die er gehofft hatte, zu spüren, wenn er eines Tages Rosenkreuz verlassen würde, doch es wollte sich nicht einstellen. Wahrscheinlich war alles noch zu frisch, dachte er und sah hinüber zu Jei, der, den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt, dasaß und schlief, ohne sich von dem Vibrieren des fahrenden Wagens stören zu lassen.

Schuldig betrachtete sich Crawfords Rückseite, soweit er sie von seinem Sitzplatz in der Mitte der Rückbank aus sehen konnte. Er traute dem Frieden irgendwie noch nicht so ganz.

"Warum durfte er mit?"

Crawford überhörte Schuldigs Frage.

Draußen wechselte sich das Dörfchen, das am Fuße des Rosenkreuz-Institutes lag, mit einer holperigen Landstraße ab. Nach einigen weiteren schweigend verbrachten Minuten, in denen sie Kilometer um Kilometer zurücklegten, bog Crawford auf den Zubringer einer Autobahn ab.

Schuldig wartete, bis das Dröhnen des beschleunigenden Wagens sich beruhigt hatte. "Wo sind die anderen Schüler von Rosenkreuz? Fahren wir auch dorthin?"

Wenn die Fragen bis zu Crawford durchgedrungen waren, dann ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt scheinbar weiterhin dem Verkehr.

Schuldig rückte auf seinem Sitzplatz bis zu den Vordersitzen vor. Er betrachtete sich stumm diesen Crawford, der so typisch für Rosenkreuz war, und suchte nach einer Lücke in diesem beherrschten Menschen. Wenn er nicht gerade ein Roboter war, der jeden Schritt, den er zu tun beabsichtigte, berechnete, musste er irgendwo etwas menschliches haben.

Selbst Jei schaffte es nicht, sein Ich völlig abzuschirmen; auch nicht, wenn er wie jetzt bis an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit ruhig gestellt worden war. Es gab immer eine Art Hintergrundrauschen, das sich nicht abstellen ließ – und das oft auch ganz schön stören konnte, wie Schuldig wusste.

Bei diesem Typen hier konnte es auch nicht anders sein. Darüber täuschte auch nicht das makellose Äußere hinweg. Nicht einmal der Schatten eines beginnenden Bartes war in Crawfords unbewegtem Gesicht zu sehen. Vielleicht war er ja doch ein Roboter.

Schuldigs konzentrierte Blicke trafen im Rückspiegel auf Crawfords belustigte. Kein Roboter, nur jemand, der offenbar erfolgreich alle Abschlüsse bei Rosenkreuz bestanden hatte. Vermutlich mit Sternchen.

Schuldig biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht über die Vorstellung Crawfords zu lachen, wie der der Tweed-Ritterin stolz seine Abschlussurkunde präsentierte. _Hast du fein gemacht._

Ein strafender Blick im Rückspiegel war die Reaktion, die Schuldig bekam – und die ihn noch hoffen ließ, es doch mit einem Menschen zu tun zu haben.

"Wie wär's mit einem Spiel?", fragte Schuldig scheinbar versöhnlich. "Wer den widerlichsten Kadaver am Straßenrand sieht, darf eine Frage stellen, die der andere beantworten _muss_. Jei scheidet aus; bleiben also nur noch du und ich übrig."

Crawford beachtete ihn schon wieder nicht. Gelangweilt sah er vor sich auf die Straße, doch die kurz zuckende Augenbraue hatte ihn verraten, dass er wollte, dass es genau so aussah.

"Ich wette, den überfahrenen Fuchs, dem die Gedärme aus dem Arsch hingen, kannst du nicht schlagen. Ich gewinne." Schuldig widerstand dem Drang, sich so weit zu Crawford hinüber zu beugen, um ihm die Frage zuzuflüstern. Die meisten Leute reagierten besser auf leise Stimmen, die sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein schlichen, statt auf ungeduldig erhobene Stimmen, die einem vor allem Angst einjagen sollten. "Ich weiß, dass niemand, der Rosenkreuz verlässt, zurückkommt. Nicht nach zwei Monaten und auch nicht nach zwei Jahren. Was also passiert mit denen? Und was passiert mit uns?"

Crawford schwieg weiterhin beharrlich und Schuldig wartete. Er konnte warten, wenn es sein musste. _Das_ hatte _er_ bei Rosenkreuz gelernt.

"Rosenkreuz ist vorbei", sagte Crawford nach einer Ewigkeit, in der Schuldig ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. "Und es waren zwei Fragen. Abgemacht war eine."

"Schön, du Klugscheißer", knurrte Schuldig heiser. "Aber beantwortet hast du weder die eine noch die andere..."

Crawford ließ ihn absichtlich zappeln und Schuldig spürte, wie langsam Wut in ihm hoch kroch, obwohl er sich zu beherrschen versuchte.

Das erste Mal fühlte er sich schutzlos. Außerhalb von Rosenkreuz' Zäunen konnte wer weiß was lauern. Drinnen hatte man sie nur mit lächerlichen Therapien und Untersuchungen gequält, aber hier draußen wartete etwas auf sie, das er nicht abschätzen konnte. Plötzlich gab es keine Termine mehr, keine Routine, die einem Sicherheit vorgaukelten. Jetzt waren sie auf einmal von einem einzigen Menschen abhängig, statt von Lehrplänen, die immer gleich blieben.

"Was mit euch passiert, kommt ganz auf euch an."

Beinahe hätte Schuldig Crawfords späte Antwort überhört, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, das, was eventuell folgen mochte, in alle möglichen Richtungen vorherzusehen.

"Das hast du echt gut drauf, was?" Schuldig ärgerte sich; nicht nur über das erneute Abschmettern einer klaren Antwort, sondern mehr, _wie_ sie abgeschmettert worden war. Überlegen. Crawford hätte ihn genauso gut anspucken können. "Halt mal an!"

Crawford lachte trocken auf. "Warum?"

"Weil ich pissen muss, warum denn sonst!"

Crawford lenkte den Wagen auf den nächsten Rastplatz. Ohne den Motor abzustellen, öffnete er seinen Gurt und machte sich daran, auszusteigen.

"Wie jetzt, kommst du mit?" Schuldig grinste Crawford unverfroren an, der innehielt, sich kurz zu ihm herumdrehte und den Mund öffnete, als wollte er etwas sagen.

Schuldig aber war nicht bereit, seinen gerade begonnenen guten Lauf zu unterbrechen. "Denkst du, ich kann meinen Schwanz nicht alleine halten, oder möchtest du das für mich tun?"

Crawford hatte nicht einmal ein Lächeln für Schuldig übrig. Er seufzte lediglich leise, als er sich von ihm abwandte und ausstieg. Beherrscht und unbeeindruckt wie er es die ganze Zeit über getan hatte.

"Ich wette, du stehst auf so etwas, habe ich Recht?", rief ihm Schuldig nach. "Hey, du zugeknöpfter Arsch, habe ich Recht?"

Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter Crawford zu und unterbrach Schuldigs Spott.

Schuldig sah, wie Crawford seelenruhig um das Auto herumging.

Was hatte er vor? Ihn zu verprügeln? War er bewaffnet?

Mit einem Satz hechtete Schuldig zur Tür auf seiner Seite. Was bildete sich dieser Scheißer ein? Seine Hand schloss sich um den Türgriff und mit einem schnellen Ruck riss er daran und wollte aus dem Wagen raus, ehe Crawford auf seiner Seite war. Der Widerstand, auf den Schuldig jedoch traf, überrumpelte ihn und beinahe hätte er sich den Kopf an der Scheibe gestoßen, die, ebenso wie die Tür, an ihrem Platz blieb.

Verblüfft hob Schuldig den Blick. Durch das Fenster sah er Crawford, der draußen stand und grinsend zu ihm hineinsah.

Im Zeitlupentempo streckte Crawford außen die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus. Er ließ sich Zeit und schien Schuldigs Situation und vor allem seinen Anblick so lange wie möglich genießen zu wollen.

Es klickte leise im Schloss und die Tür schwang widerstandslos auf.

"Kindersicherung?" Schuldigs Augen hatten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen. "Du bist echt ein Arsch..."

"Ich weiß."

Erschöpft sank Schuldigs Kopf gegen das Polster der Rückbank. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr länger offenhalten und ließ zu, dass sich seine müden Lider einfach schlossen.

Die ganze Zeit über – seit sie den Rastplatz verlassen hatten – hatte er gebannt zugesehen, wie sich die Landschaft draußen mit jedem Kilometer veränderte. Die Berge waren endlich weg; diese hässlichen grauen Felswände, deren Anblick ihn immer schon angewidert hatte. Sie waren grünen waldbewachsenen Hügeln gewichen, die so viel lebendiger wirkten.

Erleichtert darüber, immer weiter von Rosenkreuz wegzukommen, hatte er es sogar aufgegeben, Crawford nach ihrem Ziel auszufragen. Antworten hatte er sowieso keine bekommen, egal, was er auch gefragt hatte. Hätte er die Spielregeln doch nur um ein paar Fragen mehr erweitert...

Schuldig fuhr auf.

Die ungewohnte Stille und das fehlende Vibrieren des Wagens hatten ihn geweckt.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, etwas in der düsteren Umgebung zu erkennen. Sie standen in einer Tiefgarage und draußen war es bereits dunkel, wie er durch die schmalen Fenster der Garage, die wie Schießscharten aussahen, erkennen konnte.

Lange konnten sie noch nicht da sein, denn der abkühlende Motor knackte leise vor sich hin.

"Sind wir da?" Schuldig bekam keine Antwort. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Er sah zum Fahrersitz hin und erschrak. Crawford war weg. Panisch rüttelte Schuldig an der Tür. Ohne Erfolg. Diese Kindersicherung war die dämlichste Erfindung, die es gab.

"Was ist denn?" Jei, der durch den Krach, den Schuldig veranstaltete, wachgeworden war, rieb sich die Augen. Er gähnte ausgiebig und war im Begriff, gleich wieder einzuschlafen.

"Der Idiot hat uns im Auto gelassen und ist einfach verschwunden!"

"Aha", murmelte Jei unbeeindruckt. Er kehrte in seine vorherige Schlafposition zurück und schloss die Augen.

Schuldig unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er quetschte sich durch die Lücke zwischen den beiden vorderen Sitzen und betete, dass das Auto nicht abgeschlossen war. Wenn doch, war dieser Schnösel hoffentlich gut versichert, denn er kam hier raus, davon hielt ihn auch keine Fensterscheibe ab.

"Gott sei Dank." Schuldig lachte erleichtert auf, als sich die Fahrertür öffnete. Er sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Auto und riss die Tür auf Jeis Seite auf. "Los, komm!"

Prompt fiel ihm Jei entgegen. Schuldig konnte ihn gerade noch an der Schulter festhalten, ehe er aus dem Wagen nach draußen fiel.

"Aufwachen!" Ungeduldig rüttelte Schuldig an Jei, der wie eine Stoffpuppe hin und her geschüttelt wurde. "Mach endlich die Augen auf!"

Schuldigs wütender Satz verhallte in der nach Motoröl und Benzin riechenden Tiefgarage.

"Das alleine-bleiben üben wir wohl besser noch ein bisschen."

Die Stimme neben Schuldig ließ diesen zusammenfahren. Crawfords Hand schoss nach vorne und Schuldig zuckte zurück, auf den Schlag gefasst, der folgen würde.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass Rosenkreuz hier kein Thema mehr ist?" Crawford, dessen Hand Jei stützte, sah kopfschüttelnd zu Schuldig auf, der mit seinem erhobenen Arm sein Gesicht vor dem vermeintlichen Schlag zu schützen versuchte.

Langsam ließ Schuldig seinen Arm sinken. Die Anspannung wich jedoch nur Schrittweise aus seinem Körper, der instinktiv auf das reagierte, was er jahrelang erfahren hatte. Was Crawford jetzt verlangte, war etwas viel, wie Schuldig fand. Stumm sah er zu, wie Crawford seinen Arm unter Jeis Achsel hindurch schob, um ihm aus dem Wagen zu helfen.

"Deren Methoden sind nicht meine, kapiert?"

Schuldig nickte gehorsam, aber seine wachsamen Augen folgten weiter misstrauisch jeder Bewegung, die Crawford tat.

Crawford richtete sich auf. Er stützte Jei, der zwar wach, aber kaum in der Lage war, einen Schritt ohne Hilfe zu tun. Crawford hielt inne und sah Schuldig unverwandt in die Augen. "Das heißt nicht, dass das hier ein Kinderspiel wird, verstanden?"

Schuldig nickte erneut.

Der Aufzug spuckte sie in der neunten Etage aus.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Schuldig die Anzeige in dem Lift nicht aus den Augen gelassen, doch hier gab es keine übersprungenen Etagen. Brav zählte das Display die Stockwerke eins nach dem anderen ab, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.

Schuldig hatte mittlerweile die Aufgabe, Jei zu stützen, von Crawford übernommen, der ihnen voranging.

Eine einzige Tür gab es hier und vor dieser blieb Crawford nun stehen. Statt eines Schlüssels zog er eine Art Scheckkarte aus der Hosentasche und ließ sie durch einen Schlitz gleiten, der neben dem Türgriff angebracht war. Er stieß die Tür auf und bedeutete Schuldig, als erster durchzugehen.

"Wo sind wir hier?" Schuldig blinzelte als die grellen Halogenlampen an der Decke aufflammten.

Crawford schloss die Tür hinter sich. Und dann tat er etwas, was Schuldig nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe.

Schuldig hätte schwören können, dass Crawford mit seinem Anzug verwachsen sein musste, so steif wie er sich gab. "Wo sind wir?", fragte er erneut nach.

"Dort, wo ihr die nächste Zeit wohnen werdet", war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Crawford ließ die beiden Jungs im Flur stehen und verschwand in einem Zimmer an der Stirnseite des Ganges.

"Oh, _Zuhause_", stichelte Schuldig.

"Wie immer ihr es nennen möchtet", klang es aus dem Raum vor ihnen.

Schuldig sah zu Jei, den er noch stützte. "Hast du gehört?"

"Ich..." Jei führte seinen begonnenen Satz nicht weiter. Seine Blicke schweiften unkonzentriert von einer Ecke zur anderen. Auf seiner blassen Stirn glänzten feine Schweißtröpfchen und ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.

"Hey, Zimmerservice! Wo kann ich meinen Freund hier hinlegen?", rief Schuldig aufs Geratewohl in den einsamen Flur. "Gibt es hier ein Bad? Er schaut aus, als müsse er gleich-"

Crawford erschien auf der Stelle und bedachte Schuldig mit eisigen Blicken. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken dirigierte er Schuldig zu einer Tür neben dem Zimmer, in dem er sich aufgehalten hatte.

"Danke schön."

Das übertrieben freundliche Grinsen Schuldigs ignorierend, stieß Crawford die Tür auf und knipste das Licht an. "Wenn du nicht die ganze Nacht neben ihm vor der Toilette knien möchtest, dann stell ihm einen Eimer neben sein Bett."

Mit Jei im Arm betrat Schuldig das nur sporadisch eingerichtete Schlafzimmer.

"Sieht aus, wie dein altes Zimmer", kommentierte Schuldig trocken das Gesehene. Er half Jei, sich auf das Bett zu legen und blieb kurz bei ihm, bis er sicher war, dass es ihm wieder besser ging.

Von draußen hörte man das stetige Summen des nächtlichen Straßenverkehrs, der nicht abriss. Sie waren also in einer größeren Stadt, schloss Schuldig. Er trat an das Fenster und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Wie ein Strom, der immerzu floss, schoben sich die Autokolonnen durch die vierspurige Straße, um nur manchmal im Rhythmus der Ampelanlage kurz anzuhalten, ehe sie ihren Weg wieder fortsetzten. Die rechte Seite des Stroms, die sich von ihnen fortbewegte, war rot und die linke, die auf sie zukam, war weiß.

Was für ein Unterschied zu dem einsam gelegenen Rosenkreuz, dachte Schuldig nicht ohne ein bisschen Wehmut zu verspüren; weniger wegen des Instituts, sondern mehr, weil er daran denken musste, dass Großstädte auch Nachteile bargen. Es gab zu viele Menschen, die viel zu viele Gedanken produzierten – und das alles ohne Pause.

"Willkommen zu Hause", murmelte Schuldig.

Schlaflose Nächte waren nichts neues für Schuldig. Davon hatte er bereits reichlich hinter sich gebracht; freiwillig und vor allem von Rosenkreuz als _fast_ freiwillig befunden.

Er hatte sogar herausgefunden, dass er es mühelos drei Tage am Stück schaffte, nicht zu schlafen, so lange er zwischendurch kurz abschalten konnte. Dafür musste es nur still sein.

Heute allerdings fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatte er in seinem Bett gelegen und dem Verkehr vor dem Haus gelauscht, hatte sich das Zeitmuster der Ampelanlage eingeprägt und auch den Takt der Straßenbahn herausgefiltert, die sich mit dem beginnenden Morgen änderte.

Jetzt war es draußen hell und Schuldig wurde endlich müde.

"Raus kommen!" Die Tür erzitterte unter dem Schlag, der den Befehl begleitete.

Schuldig fluchte. "Gutes Timing", knurrte er. Mühevoll quält er sich aus seinem Bett und schlurfte erschöpft in Richtung Tür.

"Was gibt es zum Frühstück?" Schuldig gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er entdeckte Jei, der an einer Theke saß, die den Wohnraum von einer Küchenzeile trennte. Er wirkte heute erstaunlich ausgeschlafen und Schuldig setzte sich neben ihn auf den hohen Hocker, der noch frei war.

"Ich bin nicht euer Kindermädchen", erwiderte Crawford knapp und ohne aufzusehen. Er saß an der Kopfseite der Theke und hatte einen Stapel Papiere vor sich liegen, die er ausgiebig studierte. Die Papiere, in denen er blätterte, raschelten leise.

"Wir sind noch im Wachstum, wir müssen essen. Du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung von Kindern", protestierte Schuldig und warf Crawford einen abschätzigen Blick zu, den dieser geflissentlich überging. "Wahrscheinlich warst du selbst nicht mal eines..."

"Wenn ihr Hunger habt, müsst ihr euch alleine um euer Essen kümmern." Unbeeindruckt blätterte Crawford eine Seite um. "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ihr euch etwas kommen lasst. Das reduziert das Chaos."

"Na toll, und ich dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer als in Rosenkreuz sein."

Crawford schob gewichtig seine noch wichtigeren Papiere zusammen. "Darauf würde ich nicht wetten."

Schuldig verzog das Gesicht. Er rutschte von seinem Hocker und tappte ziellos durch das Zimmer. Es war das Wohnzimmer, oder sollte es wohl darstellen, denn viel benutzt sah es nicht aus. Es gab eine Sitzgruppe, einen Fernseher und ein spärlich befülltes Bücherregal. Den meisten Raum aber nahm das Nichts ein.

Schuldig stieß den Atem geräuschvoll aus. "Ich geh mal meinen Koffer auspacken", murmelte er und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

"Wo ist Mary Poppins denn hin?"

Jei saß noch immer an der Theke und zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "Weg."

Schuldig hob die Augenbrauen. "Macht auch keinen Unterschied, oder?"

Jei dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Lass mal." Schuldig winkte ab. "Und jetzt? Bestellen wir uns was? Ich habe immer noch Hunger." Er machte eine Drehung und suchte das Zimmer nach einem Telefon ab. Er fand es in einem der Regalfächer neben einer flachen Schatulle.

Schuldig nahm den Telefonhörer und schnippte mit dem Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand den Deckel der Schatulle auf.

"Das Geld habe ich auch gefunden." Schuldig zeigte auf das Kästchen vor sich.

Neugierig geworden glitt Jei von seinem Hocker hinab. Er gesellte sich zu Schuldig und hörte gebannt zu, wie der zuerst die Auskunft anrief und danach eine neue Nummer wählte.

Fachmännisch gab Schuldig die Bestellung durch, dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Seine Augen waren nachdenklich auf einen fernen Punkt fixiert. "Moment", antwortete er seinem Gesprächspartner und hielt den Hörer etwas weg. "Die brauchen die Adresse..."

Jei erwiderte Schuldigs entgeisterten Blick. Daran hatten sie gar nicht gedacht.

Schuldig hob den Hörer wieder auf Gesichtshöhe. "Reicht es, wenn ich Ihnen die Umgebung beschreibe?"

Sogar Jei konnte das Lachen, das aus dem Hörer schallte und gleich darauf von einer endlosen Schimpftirade begleitet wurde, gut hören.

Schuldig legte auf. Er nahm alle Scheine aus der Schatulle und nickte zur Tür. "Holen wir es uns eben selbst."

Schuldig war gerade im Begriff die Haustür zu öffnen, als diese nach Innen aufschwang und ihn beinahe getroffen hätte.

Vor ihnen stand Crawford. Als er seine beiden neuen Mitbewohner sah, runzelte er die Stirn. "Gefällt es euch hier etwa nicht?"

Schuldig ließ die Hand, die er nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob das Kinn. "Wir haben Hunger. _Immer noch_."

Wortlos betrat Crawford die Wohnung. "Wie schön für euch", bemerkte er knapp und gab Jei eine weiße Papiertüte in die Hand.

Jei sah mit großen Augen in die Tüte, die warm war und aus der es nach Essen roch. Wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen.

Eilig packte Schuldig die Tüte aus und stellte die beiden heißen Aluschalen auf den Tresen.

Crawford saß bereits auf einem der Hocker und hatte eine Flasche Mineralwasser vor sich stehen.

"Nur zwei?", fragte Schuldig verblüfft.

"Ich habe schon gegessen", entgegnete Crawford ruhig.

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schob eine der beiden Schalen zu Jei, der gerade den Hocker erklomm.

"Nudeln zum Frühstück hatte ich auch noch nie." Schuldig schob sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Kauend beobachtete er Crawford, der vor ihnen saß und sein Wasser trank.

"Bekommen wir auch was?" Schuldig nickte zu der Flasche hin.

"Natürlich", antwortete Crawford höflich. "Wenn ihr es euch selbst holt."

Schuldig verdrehte die Augen. Er legte seine Gabel beiseite und glitt von seinem Sitzplatz. Er ging an Crawford vorbei und öffnete den Kühlschrank, der bis auf ein paar Wasserflaschen völlig leer war.

Wie hatte sich dieser Crawford das Leben hier vorgestellt?

"Wie es aussieht, hast du nicht mit Familienzuwachs gerechnet, was?" Schuldig nahm eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und suchte nach Gläsern. "Oder es spielte keine Rolle..." Nachdem er alles beisammen hatte, setzte er sich neben Jei, der still seine Nudeln aß und keine Reaktion auf das zeigte, was sich um ihn herum abspielte.

Die Flasche zischte leise, als Schuldig sie öffnete. "Da hatten wir aber Glück, dass wir nicht auch noch Leitungswasser trinken mussten..." Er goss ihnen beiden Wasser ein und schob eines der Gläser zu Jei. "Eigentlich ist es deine Aufgabe als Erwachsener, dich um uns zu kümmern", verteilte er einen weiteren Seitenhieb an Crawford, der das uninteressiert hinnahm. "Aber ich vergaß – du bist ja nicht unser Kindermädchen..."

Crawford hob seine Flasche und trank einen Schluck daraus. Die Kohlensäurebläschen knisterten leise, als er die Flasche wieder absetzte. Nachdenklich sah er dem schweigenden Jei zu, wie er eine Gabel nach der anderen seiner Mahlzeit in seinen Mund schob, kaute und schluckte, um danach wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

"Wenn dein ständig quatschender Freund der Telepath von euch beiden ist, dann frage ich mich, was du wohl so drauf hast, ohne dass du es benutzt."

Verblüfft ließ Jei seine Gabel sinken. Er hob den Blick gerade so weit, dass er Crawford sehen konnte. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, senkte Jei jedoch sofort die Lider. In seinem Bauch breitete sich eine schwerelose Leere aus. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Schuldig hinüber, der Crawford giftige Blicke zuwarf.

Schuldig öffnete den Mund, um Crawford etwas passendes zu erwidern, bekam aber das Wort von diesem mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung abgeschnitten, ehe er überhaupt etwas hatte sagen können.

"Na, was meinst du dazu?", wandte sich Crawford wieder an Jei, der den Kopf gesenkt hielt und darüber nachdachte, was Crawford denn nun von ihm erwartete.

Ratlos zuckte Jei mit den Schultern.

Schuldig beobachtet Crawford, der sich weiter völlig unbeeindruckt gab. Was hatte er vor? Was bezweckte er damit? Wollte er Jei einschüchtern? Sie beide gegeneinander aufbringen?

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Schuldigs Augenbrauen, was Crawford amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

'Arroganter Freak', dachte Schuldig mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Finger hielten krampfhaft die Gabel fest. Am liebsten hätte er sie Crawford in sein dämlich grinsendes Gesicht gerammt.

Crawfords Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Er leerte seine Flasche mit einem Zug und erhob sich. "Heute habt ihr noch frei, aber ab morgen schaut ihr zu, dass ihr die Gegend etwas kennenlernt. Man weiß ja nie, zu was das mal gut sein wird."

Er ließ die Flasche in den Mülleimer fallen und verließ die Küche.

"Räumt auf, wenn ihr fertig seid!"

Schuldig erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als er die Wohnungstür hörte, die hinter Crawford ins Schloss fiel.

"Dieses Dreckschwein wird noch früh genug merken, was wir drauf haben", knurrte er wütend.

"Was denn?" Jei hatte die Hände auf seinem Schoß liegen. Traurig betrachtete er sich die feinen roten Linien in seinen Handflächen.

Schuldig seufzte resigniert.

**III. _Dunkle Materie _**

Furche um Furche pflügte die blanke Klinge in den blassen Acker. Stumm sah er zu, wie sich die aufgeworfenen Spalten mit Blut füllten, das bald über den Rand hinweg floss und schmale Rinnsale malte.

Er hielt kurz inne und betrachtete sich sein bisheriges Werk.

Es war noch nicht perfekt. Nicht einmal gut war es. Gottes Acker war zu groß. Immer gab es eine Stelle, die seine ganze Mühe wieder zunichte machte; Steine, die im Weg lagen und die Klinge stumpf machten, Wurzeln, die sich im Pflug verfingen und ihn aus der Spur warfen. Manchmal war er auch einfach nur zu erschöpft, um den Pflug richtig fest in seiner Bahn zu halten und dann passierten ihm Dinge wie dieser Bogen, der nicht zu den anderen fein säuberlich gezogenen Linien passen wollte.

Jei setzte die Klinge an und korrigierte die schief gepflügte Furche. Er spürte wohltuende Erleichterung, als die verdammte Wurzel endlich riss und das blinkende Silber, das nun widerstandslos durch seine Haut fuhr, mit roten Schlieren überzogen wurde.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufschauen. Mit angehaltenem Atem und bis zum Hals pochenden Herzen saß er auf seinem Bett und wartete ab. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja verhört und das Klopfen war lediglich sein rasender Herzschlag gewesen, der beinahe schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf dröhnte. Oder derjenige vor der Tür ging wieder, wenn er tat, als wäre er nicht da.

Jei atmete ganz flach.

Die Messerklinge ruhte still in der neuen Furche. Eine rote Perle löste sich aus dem Schnitt, rann seinen Arm entlang und kitzelte ihn am Handgelenk. Seine Hand zuckte unmerklich und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, um den Störenfried zu beseitigen, doch im nächsten Moment gewann er wieder seine Beherrschung. Wenn er sich auch nur ein Stück bewegte, würden ihn die knarrenden Federn seiner Matratze verraten.

Es klopfte erneut. Nicht fordernd, sondern fragend und entlockte ihm unwillkürlich eine Antwort.

"Ja?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Crawford betrat das düstere Zimmer. Der bleiche Geist auf dem Bett sah ihn ängstlich an und sondierte mit seinen forschenden Blicken sämtliche Bewegungen, die Crawford tat als er sich ihm näherte.

Jetzt musste er zu den Kindern, die nie zurückkehrten, dachte Jei.

Crawford seufzte innerlich.

Jei saß da wie versteinert. Die Luft in seinem Zimmer wurde mit jedem Schritt, den Crawford auf ihn zu machte, dichter, bis er meinte, im nächsten Augenblick ersticken zu müssen. Seine Lungen brannten und ihm wurde schwindelig.

Crawford streckte seine Hand aus und Jei wich instinktiv ein Stück zurück. Er fühlte wie das Blut weiter aus den Wunden quoll und hoffte, dass es nicht durch den Ärmel seines Pullovers sickerte. Jedenfalls nicht, so lange er nicht alleine war. Das Messer hatte er wieder zurückgebracht.

"Die hatten wir vergessen."

Mit großen wachsamen Augen verfolgte Jei Crawfords Tun. Seine Hand schwebte kurz über dem niedrigen Nachttisch und als er sie wegnahm, lag dort eine flache Packung.

Jei kannte den Namen, der in blauen Buchstaben auf der Packung stand. Es war der gleiche, der auch in die winzigen Tabletten gepresst war, die im Inneren der Verpackung schlummerten.

"Kannst du das alleine, oder soll dir jemand dabei helfen?"

Erst jetzt stieß Jei die angehaltene Luft aus. Seine schmerzenden Lungen sogen begierig den minutenlang verweigerten Sauerstoff ein und mit jedem Atemzug ließ auch der Schmerz in seiner Brust wieder nach.

"Ich-ich durfte das nicht alleine." Jei verstummte schüchtern unter Crawfords Blicken.

"Gut." Crawford nahm das Päckchen vom Nachtschrank. "Dann wird sich ab sofort Schuldig darum kümmern."

Jei wartete, bis Crawford die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und er wieder alleine war. Er dachte eine Weile nach und versuchte sich die letzten Minuten in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Crawford hatte nichts von Kindern gesagt. Und auch nicht von Rosenkreuz, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Er hatte gar nicht viel gesagt. Er war nur in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte ihn etwas gefragt. Dann war er wieder gegangen.

Jei sah auf den leeren Fleck seines Nachttisches, auf dem eben noch die Packung gelegen hatte.

_Du musst keine Angst mehr haben._

Sein Mund bog sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Morgen", begrüßte Schuldig Jei knapp, als der das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er hatte schon wieder kaum schlafen können und dass es Jei offensichtlich gelungen war, hob Schuldigs Laune auch nicht gerade. Matt zeigte er auf eine braune Papiertüte, die vor ihm stand. "Schau mal, was er uns dagelassen hat."

Jei erklomm den Hocker vor dem Tresen und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Schuldig ihm den Inhalt der Tüte präsentierte, die mitten auf der spiegelglatten Fläche thronte.

Schuldig knallte eine flache Box auf den Tresen. In der durchsichtigen Hülle befand sich eine CD-ROM, deren Aufschrift aus zwei Buchstaben bestand.

Jei sah ratlos zu Schuldig. "Was ist das?"

"Unser Unterrichtsmaterial." Schuldig tat, als rücke er eine Brille zurecht. "Ich bin nicht euer Kindermädchen. Und euer Lehrer auch nicht. Ich bin eigentlich nichts, deshalb bin ich auch immer weg", imitierte er Crawford und brachte Jei damit zum Lachen. "Und hier ist euer Frühstück."

Schuldig kramte eine Packung Cornflakes aus der Tüte. Eine Packung Milch und eine Flasche mit Orangensaft folgten ihr.

"Wo lebte der Typ eigentlich? Im Kloster?" Schuldig setzte sich neben Jei und betrachtete sich ihr karges Mahl. "Als nächstes müssen wir vor ihm knien und ihn anbeten." Die Vorstellung brachte ihn zum Lachen. "Und Sonntags müssen wir unsere besten Klamotten anziehen; dann ist nämlich Gottesdienst-"

Schuldig lachte wieder und spürte im gleichen Moment einen Lufthauch, der seine Wange streifte. Zumindest hielt er es für einen Lufthauch.

Er blinzelte verwirrt und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Jei, der mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm stand. Nein, über ihm, korrigierte sich Schuldig. Er lag auf dem Rücken und neben ihm auf dem Boden lag der umgekippte Hocker, auf dem er nur Sekunden zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

Atemlos sah er zu Jei hinauf, der stumm da stand und das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen hatte. So vorsichtig wie möglich, um sein Gegenüber nicht zu einem erneuten Schlag zu animieren, hob Schuldig die Hand und betastete sachte seine Wange, die sich etwas taub anfühlte. Der Schmerz kam erst, als seine Finger die Stelle berührten, die Jeis Faust getroffen hatte.

Schuldig zuckte zusammen.

Er spürte wie seine Gesichtshälfte anzuschwellen begann. Misstrauisch beobachtete er Jei, der schwer atmend über ihm stand und die Blicke nicht abwandte, wie er es sonst tat, wenn er mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, das ihm unangenehm war.

Ohne Jei aus den Augen zu lassen, setzte sich Schuldig auf. Probeweise öffnete und schloss er seinen Mund ein paar mal. Gebrochen war nichts, stellte er erleichtert fest. Seine Zunge glitt in seinen Mundwinkel. Es brannte und dann schmeckte er Blut.

"Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du ihn so gerne hast", höhnte Schuldig.

Jeis starrer Blick löste sich von seinem Gegenüber, als erwache er gerade erst aus tiefem Schlaf. "Wen?"

Schuldig schloss seinen Mund, der vor Verblüffung offen gestanden hatte. "Schon gut, Kleiner..." Er stand auf und stellte den Hocker auf die Beine. "Jetzt nimmst du schön deine Vitamine und dann schauen wir uns mal an, wo man uns hingeschleppt hat."

Man hatte sie von einem Gefängnis ins nächste gebracht. Anders konnte man es nicht umschreiben, was sie draußen erwartete. Der einzige Unterschied zu Rosenkreuz' Zäunen und den riesigen Bergen war, dass all das hier aus Glas und Stahl bestand, das sich unendlich hoch über ihren Köpfen in den Himmel hinein bohrte und nicht den Eindruck eines Gefängnisses hinterlassen sollte – obwohl es genau das war.

Der Boden unter seinen Füße vibrierte unheilvoll. Es kroch durch die Sohlen seiner Turnschuhe seine Beine hinauf, ließ die Härchen an seinen Armen sich aufrichten und dröhnte in seinem Kopf wie eine angeschlagene Glocke.

Das Stahlgerüst über ihnen stimmte in das Summen ein. Es wurde von einem finalen schrillen Quietschen übertönt, das in seinem Kopf einen scharfen Schmerz verursachte, der ihn einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken ließ, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Doch dann war es vorbei und mit einem erleichterten Zischen öffneten sich die Schiebetüren der Straßenbahn.

Jei, den die herausströmende Menschenmenge nicht zu stören schien, verschwand in dem gierigen Schlund der Bahn, ohne sich nach Schuldig umzusehen, der reglos hinter der gelben Linie stand, die auf dem Boden vor ihm aufgezeichnet war.

_Stopp! Bis hierhin und nicht weiter_, sagte ihm die Linie. Nicht, weil er sonst auf die Schienen fiel und einen tödlichen Stromschlag riskierte oder von dem Fahrtwind des Zuges mitgerissen würde. Nein, sie ließ ihm eine Möglichkeit offen, alles zu überdenken; bot ihm eine Wahl, die er bisher nicht gehabt hatte, sich für die eine oder andere Seite zu entscheiden.

Er konnte sich umdrehen und gehen. Wohin auch immer. Hauptsache, weg von hier. Weg aus diesem neuen Gefängnis, das seine Türen so verlockend offenstehen hatte. Weg von ihrem neuen Wärter, der ihnen ihre plötzliche Unabhängigkeit doch nur vorgaukelte, weil er wusste, dass sie der Freiheit nicht trauen würden und sich nicht aus dem Loch wagten.

Es war die gleiche Methode, die Rosenkreuz, wenn auch grausamer, tagtäglich umgesetzt hatte. Bonding-Therapie hatte man es dort genannt. Zerstören und neu aufbauen.

Bei Jei hatte es funktioniert.

Nur Schuldig hatte sich gesträubt, weil er sie schon lange vorher durchschaut hatte.

Crawford war ihm trotzdem einen Schritt voraus gewesen. Seine Strategie, sie beide gegeneinander auszuspielen, war erfolgreich gewesen. Das sagte ihm seine schmerzende Wange.

Aus dem Glimmen, das Crawford in Jei entzündet hatte, war innerhalb weniger Stunden ein Lodern geworden, das Schuldig in Jeis Augen hatte sehen können, als er mit geballten Fäusten über ihm gestanden hatte.

Wer wusste, wie weit sich die Glut bereits in die Tiefe hinein gefressen hatte, bevor an ihrer Spitze heute morgen die ersten Flammen aufgeflackert waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Die schnarrende Lautsprecherdurchsage, die ihnen mitteilte, dass die Bahn sich im nächsten Moment in Gang setzen würde, ließ Schuldig aufsehen.

Jei stand an der geöffneten Tür und wartete. Auf ihn.

Schuldig lachte heiser auf.

Ganz egal, für welche Seite der gelben Linie sie sich entschieden oder ob sie auf ihr balancierten, die Wahl war schon wieder keine und Rosenkreuz war noch lange nicht vorbei.

_Sie_ gehörten auch zur Familie Rosenkreuz. Und wie in nahezu jeder anderen Familie auch, entschieden die wirklich wichtigen Sachen die Erwachsenen und die Kinder vertrauten ihnen. Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig.

**IV. _Am|pli|tu|de, die :_**

_**Größter Ausschlag einer Schwingung aus der Mittellage**_

_Wer bist du? Sein Freund?_

Schuldig nickt.

_Ich muss ihm etwas sagen, aber er hört mir nicht mehr zu._

Schuldig kennt die Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn abschätzend anblicken und abwägen, ob ihm tatsächlich zu trauen ist.

Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, sieht ihn Jei an. Es ist nicht der Jei, den er bei Rosenkreuz getroffen hatte. Er ist kleiner, nein, jünger. Ein Kind. Wie alt? Acht? Oder Zehn? Nein, weniger. Höchstens Sechs.

Sein gekrümmter Zeigefinger winkt Schuldig zu sich hinunter und er folgt der Aufforderung, bis ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe sind.

Jeis Hände legen sich um Schuldigs Ohr und formen einen Trichter darum. Er nähert sich ihm und Schuldig fühlt den Atem des Jungen in seiner Ohrmuschel, als er zu sprechen beginnt.

_Er war es nicht._

_Was war er nicht?_

Schuldig wartet auf die Erklärung.

Jeis Atem kitzelt ihn weiter.

Was_ war er denn nicht?_

Schuldig richtet sich auf. Der kleine Jei ist weg.

Der heftige Schmerz in seinem Kopf kam völlig überraschend und er riss ihn wortwörtlich von den Beinen.

Sie waren zurück von ihrer ersten Erkundung und verließen gerade den Aufzug zu ihrer Wohnung als der gleißende Schmerz in seinen Kopf fuhr und einer überlasteten Sicherung gleich, nahezu alle Funktionen abschaltete.

Schuldigs Hand grub sich fest in Jeis Shirt, als er nach Halt suchte. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und er sank zu Boden, wo er stand.

Jei, der von Schuldigs Gewicht mit zu Boden gerissen wurde, fiel auf die Knie. Tief in seinem Gelenk knackte es und Jei hätte fast aufgeschrien; vor Schreck, statt vor Schmerzen, denn Schuldigs plötzlicher Zusammenbruch alarmierte ihn.

"Was ist?"

Sein eigener Körper gehorchte einfach nicht, als gehöre er ihm nicht mehr. Um ihn herum brauste es und Schuldig spürte einen Sog, der ihn zu erfassen begann.

Das hatte nichts mit Jei zu tun. Das war nicht das Rauschen eines Meeres. Es war ein Tornado, der ihn packte und wegzog.

Der Wind war so stark, dass er Mühe hatte zu atmen. Schuldigs Brust wurde eng, als säße etwas Schweres darauf. Um ihn herum zischte und brodelte es wütend und dann war es mit einem Schlag still, ganz so als hätte jemand ein Glas über ihn gestülpt.

_F._, hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme.

Das Rauschen des Tornados klang gedämpft durch das unsichtbare Glas zu ihm hinein – zu ihm und der Person, die noch hier war.

_Seine letzten Worte waren: Bitte nicht, bitte, bitte._

Ein Lachen erklang und ließ Schuldigs verkrampfte Muskulatur erzittern.

_C. – lernte fliegen. Leider ohne Flügel._

Der Druck in seinem Kopf wuchs an, bis er dachte, sein Schädel platze gleich wie eine überreife Frucht.

_T. – Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Aber nicht vor Staunen..._

Der Druck ließ wieder nach und ein warmer Strom lief aus Schuldigs Nase

_L. – Wohnt jetzt nördlich von hier. Unter dem neu verlegten Kellerboden eines Hauses, das gerade von einer ahnungslosen Familie gekauft wurde._

Magensäure kroch seine Kehle hinauf und Schuldig schluckte sie hinunter.

_Noch ein F. Er wollte wieder zurück zu seiner Familie. Durfte er auch. Irgendwie gingen aber ein paar Teile von ihm auf der Reise verloren._

Neben ihm schrie Jei nach Crawford. Er hörte seine Tritte gegen die Tür durch den ganzen Hausflur schallen.

_B. – Er dachte, er wäre schlauer als wir. Weit kam er allerdings nicht._

Schuldigs Blickfeld verdunkelte sich von außen nach innen, als rase er mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch einen Tunnel und blicke zurück. Das letzte, das er erkennen konnte, war Crawfords verhasstes Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, als er erwachte und hinter seinen Augen pochte es im gleichen Takt, mit dem das glühende Messer sich in sein Gehirn bohrte.

Schuldig versuchte aufzustehen, ließ es aber schnell sein, als ihn der Schwindel beinahe aus dem Bett fallen ließ.

Der Schatten neben ihm sah auf. Er legte einen bleichen Finger auf seinen Mund und zischte leise. "Er hat Besuch."

Schuldig zog die Stirn kraus. "Besuch? Wen?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimmer.

Jei zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sollen raus kommen, wenn es dir besser geht."

Schuldig sank zurück auf sein Bett. Besser ging es ihm zwar bei Weitem noch nicht, aber das war sicher auch nur eine Floskel gewesen und bedeutete stattdessen, sie sollten auf jeden Fall nach draußen kommen. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und brachte den Motor in seinem Kopf in Gang.

Crawford und Besuch? Irgendetwas war faul.

"Na schön, sagen wir Hallo." Schuldig erhob sich – langsamer als beim ersten Mal – und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Zigarettenrauch war das erste, das sie wahrnahmen, als sie Schuldigs Zimmer verließen. Rauch und Gemurmel, das aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihnen klang.

Vorsichtig näherten sich Jei und Schuldig der Sitzgruppe. Das Gespräch verstummte augenblicklich, als man sie bemerkte.

Crawford, der sich zu ihnen herumdrehen musste, um sie zu sehen, wirkte entspannt und zufrieden. Er lächelte ihnen zu und Schuldig fuhr automatisch alle Schutzmaßnahmen hoch.

Crawford gegenüber saß ein Mann im gleichen Alter. In einer Hand hielt er eine brennende Zigarette, deren Rauch spiralförmig in die Luft aufstieg und die andere, die auf seinem Bein ruhte, hielt eine Flasche.

Als Crawford sich nach ihnen umdrehte, hatte auch er aufgesehen. Sein Mund bog sich zu einem Lächeln. Einen Ticken zu kameradschaftlich für einen Fremden, wie Schuldig misstrauisch fand.

Mit genügend Abstand zur Sitzgruppe blieben Schuldig und Jei stehen. Crawford winkte sie zu sich und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen.

Nur widerstrebend folgte Schuldig der Aufforderung.

"Das ist-"

"Mike", unterbrach der Fremde Crawford.

"Gut, dann eben _Mike_." Crawford wartete, bis Schuldig und Jei saßen und er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. "Ein guter Bekannter."

"So", stieß Schuldig leise hervor. Seine Blicke ruhten auf diesem ominösen Mike. Etwas an ihm kam ihm bekannt vor. "Von Rosenkreuz?"

"Schlaues Kerlchen", antwortete der Besucher grinsend. "Und ihr seid also Crawfords _neueste_ Schützlinge? Wie macht er sich denn so?"

Es gefiel Schuldig nicht, wie dieser Mike das 'neueste' betont hatte. Er blieb besser auf der Hut. Schweigend sah er zu, wie Mike zwei Flaschen nahm – Bier, wie er jetzt erkannte –, sie öffnete und jeweils eine vor Jei und eine vor Schuldig auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ich wette, er hat vergessen, euren Einzug hier ordentlich zu feiern, stimmt's?" Mike warf Crawford einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Die Kronkorken fielen klimpernd auf die Glasplatte. Er griff die Flasche, die vor ihm selbst stand und hob sie hoch, um Schuldig und Jei zuzuprosten. "Nehmt's ihm nicht übel, er ist wie er ist."

"Wissen wir schon", grummelte Schuldig. Er kam sich verarscht vor.

"Wirklich?" Mike grinste breit. Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Mit der Flasche in der Hand deutete er zu den beiden unberührten Flaschen auf dem Tisch. "Was ist los? Wollt ihr mir weismachen, dass ihr die nicht wollt?"

Was für ein widerlicher Schleimer, dachte Schuldig. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Jei, der dem ganzen ebenfalls zu misstrauen schien.

"Wie gefällt es euch hier?" Mike steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und bot ihnen ebenfalls eine an, was Schuldig und Jei aber ablehnten.

"Habt ihr euch schon umgesehen?"

Schuldig ließ den Fremden weiterhin keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Das Gefühl, ihm schon begegnet zu sein, ließ nicht nach. "Spielt das eine Rolle?"

Mike zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Kommt drauf an. Irgendwann werdet ihr das sicher gut gebrauchen können. In so einer großen Stadt kann ja alles mögliche passieren. Nicht, dass ihr irgendwo verloren geht..."

_Nicht, dass ihr irgendwo verloren geht._

Ein Eimer Eiswasser ging über Schuldig nieder.

_Nicht, dass ihr irgendwo verloren geht – Irgendwie gingen ein paar Teile von ihm auf der Reise verloren_...

Schuldig sah auf als er verstand und begegnete Crawfords amüsierten Blicken. Er sah zu Mike, versuchte, einen Gedanken oder sonst ein Signal von diesem zu erhaschen. Er kam nicht durch. Wie bei Crawford blockte etwas, eine Art Blitzableiter, alle Bemühungen Schuldigs ab, die richtige Frequenz zu erwischen. Hätte er das doch nur besser geübt!

"Gehen wir", wandte sich Schuldig an Jei, der wirkte, als wäre er dankbar für diesen Vorschlag.

Schuldig erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz, doch Mike kam ihm zuvor.

"Nein, nein, schon gut, bleibt nur. Ich gehe." Mike stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. Dann stand er auf und nickte, nach einem flinken Blick zu Crawford hin, Schuldig und Jei zu. Er griff nach seiner Jacke, die über der Sessellehne gehangen hatte und warf sie sich über die Schulter. "Man sieht sich", sagte er mit einem nicht passen wollenden heiteren Tonfall und ging zur Tür.

"Was sollte das denn?", zischte Schuldig Crawford zu, nachdem Mike die Wohnung verlassen hatte.

"Was soll schon sein", entgegnete Crawford scheinheilig. "Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß. Haben über alte Zeiten gequatscht und so..."

"Ganz normal, also", höhnte Schuldig. "Wer ist er? Ich meine, _Was_ ist er?"

"Sagte ich doch schon, ein guter Bekannter."

"Und er war hier, um mit dir über die guten alten Zeiten zu plaudern? Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab!" Schuldig sprang auf. "Komm mit, Jei. Das war's, du Arsch, wir gehen! Such dir ein paar neue Deppen."

"Moment", rief Crawford die beiden zurück. "Ich vergaß, dass Mike das 'man sieht sich' wahrscheinlich sehr bald einlösen wird."

"Wie meinst du das?", fuhr Schuldig Crawford wütend an. "Wann?"

Crawford schien seine Antwort zu bedenken. "Vermutlich gleich. Er wollte nur noch etwas holen."

Schuldig schwieg verdutzt. Sein Herz raste und seine Hände wurden kalt. Das beschissene Gefühl vom Anfang kroch in seine Kehle. "Und – dann?"

"Er ist eure – wie sage ich das nur am Besten? Eure Zielperson."

"Zielperson", wiederholte Schuldig ungläubig. "Ziel für was?"

Crawford trank seelenruhig einen Schluck Bier. "Er ist euer erster Auftrag. Er gehört zu eurem Unterricht, wenn man das so nennen mag. Ihr sollt ihn – beseitigen."

Jei sog die Luft gut hörbar ein und Schuldig konnte es ihm bestens nachempfinden. Crawford war übergeschnappt. Nicht, dass er vorher nicht schon irre gewesen sein musste, aber das hier war der endgültige Beweis.

"Das ist noch nicht alles." Crawford lachte leise. "Er denkt das gleiche von euch."

Schuldig fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm die Beine weggezogen. Der Boden unter ihm wurde weich wie warmer Kerzenwachs. Er sah zu Crawford hin, der das alles äußerst witzig fand.

"Du verfickter Hurensohn", stieß Schuldig heiser aus.

Crawford nahm das lächelnd hin. "Ein Tipp noch: _hier_ seid ihr nicht sicher."

"Komm schon, komm schon!" Schuldig hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Knopf des Aufzugs. Ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere tretend sah er der Anzeige über dem Aufzugschacht zu, die sich kein Stück rührte. Der Aufzug blieb im Erdgeschoss. Mike musste ihn blockiert haben.

"Wir nehmen die Treppe." Schuldig griff nach Jeis Shirt und zog den Jungen, der noch bleicher als sonst war, mit sich zu der Tür hin, die ins Treppenhaus führte.

Mit der Hektik eines gejagten Tiers, das bereits den heißen Atem seiner Jäger im Nacken spürte, stolperten die beiden das Treppenhaus hinunter.

Jei murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, dem Schuldig jedoch weiter keine Beachtung schenkte. Er war bereits dabei, das bisschen, dass sie heute von der Stadt gesehen hatten, in eine Art mentale Straßenkarte umzusetzen, die ihnen den Weg weisen sollte, wie sie am besten – lebend! – von hier fliehen konnten.

Irgendwann grub sich Jeis Hand in Schuldigs Rücken und stoppte dessen Flucht.

Schuldig übersah eine Stufe und stolperte.

"Was soll das?", fauchte er Jei wütend an.

Jei bedeutete ihm, still zu sein. Er lauschte konzentriert. "Es sind zwei", flüsterte er nach einer Weile. Seine Augen sahen Schuldig eindringlich an. "Da ist noch einer."

Schuldig atmete tief ein. Er beugte sich etwas über das Treppengeländer und warf einen Blick nach unten. Zu sehen war nichts, aber ein leises Klicken, wie das einer Waffe, die geladen wurde, war unter ihnen zu hören.

Er spürte eine Welle vorfreudiger Erregung, die auf ihn zukam und die garantiert nicht seine war. Mike mochte gut darin sein, seine Gedanken zu verschleiern, doch sein Begleiter war offensichtlich ein Idiot.

"Raus hier", wies Schuldig Jei an, der ihn hilfesuchend angesehen hatte. Er drängte den erstarrt scheinenden Jei, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen, zu einer Tür auf der eine große rote '3' prangte.

Mike verließ den Aufzug in der neunten Etage. Er klopfte an die Tür und wollte eintreten, als Crawford ihm öffnete.

"Sie sind schon weg", erklärte Crawford ruhig, ohne den Weg in die Wohnung freizugeben.

"Du Spielverderber." Mike grinste gehässig. "Na macht nichts, irgendwo müssen sie ja auftauchen. Ich glaube, ich kann sie hören." Er wandte sich um und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Aufzug, hielt dann aber inne und drehte sich wieder zu Crawford um, der noch in der geöffneten Tür stand und ihm nachsah. "Wie weit darf ich gehen?"

Crawford verzog keine Miene. "So weit sie dich kommen lassen."

"Also alles wie immer." Mike nickte Crawford zum Abschied zu, ehe der Aufzug ihn mitnahm.

"Abwarten." Crawford schloss die Tür.

"Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?" Jei wirkte panisch. Er folgte Schuldig zu dem Fenster in der Etage, auf der sie sich befanden und blickte sich dabei immer wieder gehetzt um.

"_Wo_ wir hin müssen dürfte wohl klar sein", gab Schuldig heftig zurück. "Die Frage ist, ob wir morgen die Sonne wieder sehen." Er hatte das Fenster geöffnet und scannte die Hauswand nach eventuellen Fluchthilfen ab und hätte fast aufgelacht. "Wie nett von Crawford, ausgerechnet hier zu wohnen. Das kennen wir doch schon."

Jei drängte sich zwischen Schuldig ans Fenster und folgte dessen Blicken. "Balkone."

"Was ist?" Mike stand mit ausgebreiteten Händen vor dem jungen Mann, der ihn begleitete. "Wo sind sie? Ich habe dich nicht schießen hören."

"Keine Ahnung. Sie sind weg."

"Idiot!"

"Jei?" Schuldig hatte Mühe, gleichzeitig zu rennen, zu atmen und dabei noch Fragen zu stellen, und blieb stehen.

Jeis Gesicht war puterrot vor Anstrengung.

"Wie hast du das damals mit dem Messer gemacht?"

"Das Messer?" Jei dachte nach.

"Ja." Schuldig schnappte nach Luft. Seine Brust brannte und seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung.

Sie waren, nachdem sie die Balkone hinabgeklettert waren, ohne Pause gerannt. Die Straßenbahn schien die schlechteste Wahl als Fluchtfahrzeug zu sein. Wahrscheinlich rechneten Mike und sein Schoßhündchen damit, dass sie sie nehmen würden. Noch wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren, denn unter Panik schienen weder er noch Jei in der Lage zu sein, ihre mentalen Spuren zu verwischen. Und wenn Mike auch nur halb so gut wie Crawford war, musste es für ihn sein, als streuten sie Brotkrumen hinter sich auf den Weg, die er nur aufzulesen brauchte.

"Wie bist du an das Messer gekommen? In Rosenkreuz." Schuldig sah sich um. Er fürchtete jeden Augenblick, dass Mike hinter der nächsten Ecke hervorkam.

"Das hatte ich von _Dort_", antwortete Jei, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt.

"Wärst du so gütig, eines von _Dort_ zu holen, damit wir uns wenigstens verteidigen können?" Schuldig klammerte sich an diesen winzigen, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich wirkenden Strohhalm. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was _Dort_ war, aber er hatte den Beweis gesehen, dass Jei es irgendwie möglich war, Dinge von dort nach hier zu bringen. Und umgekehrt.

"Ich weiß nicht." Jetzt weinte Jei tatsächlich.

"Was weißt du nicht?", schnappte Schuldig. "Sag nichts Falsches..."

"Es – es ist abgeschlossen."

"Das ist ein Witz." Schuldig stöhnte auf. Ihm fiel der kleine Jei ein, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass Jei ihm nicht mehr zuhörte. War es möglich, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr sein eigenes Haus betreten konnte?

Jeis Angst, seine verwirrt hin und herspringenden Gedanken erzeugten ein Blitzlichtgewitter in Schuldigs Kopf, das kurz davor war, in den Stand-By-Modus zu wechseln.

Jei flippte gerade total aus. Das, was sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnten.

"Hol es doch selbst! Du weißt doch wo alles ist", fuhr Jei auf. Seine tränennassen Augen funkelten Schuldig wütend an, dessen verärgertes Gesicht sich zu entspannen begann.

"Gute Idee, Kleiner."

"Ich bin echt enttäuscht. Weit seid ihr ja nicht gerade gekommen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich euch doch etwas mehr zugetraut."

Sie hatten sie gestellt.

"Oder ist das Crawfords Schuld? Hat er euch nichts beigebracht?"

Mike und sein Begleiter hatten ihnen den Weg abgeschnitten. Sie saßen in der Falle, ohne einen Ausweg.

"Tut mir echt leid um euch, aber Crawford hat wohl ein sicheres Händchen, wenn es darum geht, sich immer die Falschen auszusuchen."

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Jei auf die Waffe in Mikes Hand, die sich auf sie richtete und von einem zum anderen schwenkte, als hätte er sich noch nicht entschieden, welchen von ihnen er zuerst erschießen sollte.

Sein Begleiter stand mit ebenfalls gezückter Waffe daneben. Er würde nicht schießen, das wusste Jei. Er war nur da, um den zweiten, der beseitigt werden würde, in Schach zu halten, sollte der erste ein paar Kugeln mehr brauchen. Den Spaß aber gönnte sich Mike ganz alleine.

"Man sollte denken, Crawford hätte nach all den Versuchen dazu gelernt."

Das schwarze Mündungsauge der Beretta zeigte auf Schuldigs Stirn und verharrte dort eine Weile, ehe es zu Jei schwenkte.

"Na ja, zwei auf einmal ist auch ein bisschen viel, oder?"

Die Waffe wurde entsichert.

"Warum er ausgerechnet euch beide wollte, bleibt aber wohl sein Geheimnis." Mike grinste und entblößte seine Zähne. "Ein Telepath, der nicht einmal seine eigenen Gedanken kontrollieren kann und als Krönung ein-ein", Mike zuckte mit den Schultern, "ein Etwas, das nicht weiß, was es ist und warum es hier ist... Du kannst jetzt übrigens aufhören zu heulen."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Stille.

Jeis Tränen versiegten augenblicklich. Er hielt die Luft an, als das blutige Gewebe auf sein Gesicht regnete und fühlte die Flüssigkeit seine Wangen hinablaufen. Etwas Weiches, das mit dem Knall in sein Gesicht geschleudert worden war, löste sich von seinem Kinn und fiel auf seinen Fuß. Jei folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken und erkannte ein Büschel blutiger Haare. Mit einem schnellen erschrockenen Ruck schleuderte er es von seinem Schuh.

Im Augenwinkel sah Mike den Schatten an seiner Seite, der in sich zusammenfiel, als hätte man die Luft aus ihm herausgelassen.

"Du wirst faul, was?"

Mikes Grinsen, das eben noch den beiden Jungen gegolten hatte, war nun auf seinem Gesicht förmlich festgefroren.

Crawford, der neben ihn trat, drückte ihm den noch vom letzten Schuss heißen Lauf seiner Pistole über das Ohr. "Lässt du die Arbeit jetzt schon von anderen erledigen?"

"Ich werde eben auch älter", entschuldigte sich Mike. Die Beretta in seinen Händen zielte noch immer auf Schuldig und Jei. "Trotzdem habe ich gewonnen."

"Meinst du?" Crawford stieß verächtlich die Luft aus der Nase.

"Sie sind in der Falle, nicht ich."

"Weil sie das so wollten", erklärte Crawford Mike geduldig.

"Drei gegen einen, statt zwei gegen zwei." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Mike Crawford an. "Ohne Hilfe hätten sie das nicht gekonnt."

"Ich bin nur zufällig hier", erwiderte Crawford unschuldig. "Die Arbeit haben sie ganz alleine geleistet."

"Arbeit?" Mike lachte auf. "Welche Arbeit? Du hast es dieses Mal auch nicht geschafft, deinen Neuen etwas beizubringen, außer sich fangen zu lassen, weil sie wissen, dass du ihnen die Ärsche retten kommst."

_Ach ja?_

Mike horchte auf. Er spürte die Barriere, die langsam fiel und sich etwas in sein Bewusstsein drängte.

_M. – Wollte mit seinem Freund zwei kleine Jungs jagen, dabei war er selbst der Gejagte._

Die Stimme war gedämpft, als käme sie von der anderen Seite einer geschlossenen Tür, war aber dennoch gut verständlich.

Mike lachte hell auf. "Das konnte er eben aber nicht. Da war nur Chaos! Mehrstimmiges Geheule, sonst nichts!"

"Du musst Jei verzeihen, er war ein bisschen aufgeregt."

"Das bist du, richtig?" Mikes Kopf schnellte zu Schuldig herum. "Von zwei Kindern ausgetrickst..."

Schuldigs Mund blieb zu einem Lächeln gebogen.

_Schachmatt, Arschloch!_

Jei sprang nach vorne. In seiner Hand blitzte eine Klinge auf.

Mike, der mit dem Schuss aus Crawfords Waffe gerechnet hatte, ließ seine Beretta fallen und hob die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Das Messer bohrte sich in seine abwehrend erhobene Handfläche, so fest, dass seine Spitze aus den seinem Gesicht zugewandten Handrücken wieder heraustrat.

Mit dem nächsten Ruck rammte sich das Messer samt seiner Hand zwischen seine erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen in den Schädel.

"Er hatte Recht." Crawford sah hinüber zu Jei, der über Mike kniete und darauf wartete, dass der seinen letzten Atemzug tat. "Fair war das nicht, aber ich glaube mit ein bisschen Übung kann das mit euch noch was werden. Und bei Gelegenheit erklärt ihr mir, wie er das mit den Messern macht."

"Kein Problem." Schuldig lächelte zufrieden. Irgendwann würde er Crawford vielleicht erzählen, was es mit Jei und seinen Messern und vor allem mit dem Haus auf sich hatte, in dem man sich ungehört von anderen Telepathen für eine Weile verstecken konnte. Irgendwann, wenn er nicht mehr der Dreckskerl war, als der er sich bisher aufgeführt hatte...

† ** †**


End file.
